Seed of Love: Part 3: Daisy and Brunis
by XT-421
Summary: Eight years after the mariage of Cosmo and Tails, Cosmo's daughter, Daisy Prower, is having problems in school, and tries to hide them from her parents, untill a mysterious wolf-boy appears in her life, and changes it forever...
1. Prolgue

**Do not be fooled by the title, this story involves Cosmo and Tails as parents. Daisy, their daughter, is the main female character who I have designated to be the main source of romantic relation's within the story, and thus, it is HER name, not Cosmo or Tails name, in the title. But, again, in this story, Cosmo ans Tails try to act as parents to Daisy, who doesn't fully accept Tails. This is pretty much a prologue to under stand a few of the new characters. I hope you enjoy.**

The following takes place on the very day that Daisy Prower was born.

A dark furred anthropomorphic wolf had just given birth to a small young pup. This pup's eyes had barely opened before it began to cry. The mother wolf stared at her child lovingly, but knew that her end was near. She knew not who the husband of this child was, but still had the hope that her child would one day grow into a strong, dashing young wolf, who would be known for his kindness and cleverness. The thing that hunted her was a group of humans; angry over the food she stole to nourish her unborn pup.

They were closing in on her, and she knew that after giving birth, that she wouldn't have the energy to run from them. The she wolf grabbed a small, smooth stone from the nearby river bank, and scratched a name into it. "Brunis" it read. She placed the stone in the pup's lap, and picked him up.

"Come on Brunis, we might still make it." The mother said as she ran away from the mob of humans following her. As she ran, she felt her energy deplete, as if a figure was sucking her endurance out of her through a straw. The mother tripped, and fell onto a rocky outcrop. Now injured, and bleeding worse and worse, she finally came to the inevitable conclusion that haunted her mind from the moment she stole that ham.

"I'm going to die… Brunis, be strong, and don't ever do bad things, they will be your undoing. Be strong… Be strong for your mother…" The mother used every last bit of any power left in her to move Brunis into a small bush. It was then that she took her last few breaths, and her last one, cut short by a spear in the lung. Brunis, too young to comprehend anything in the world, just lay there, asleep in the bushes.

A pair of metallic, green eyes stared at the horrific scene that just took place.

"Poor little Brunis, oh so new! I shall have an eye on you." The figure that the eyes belonged to rhymed. It waited for the human's to clear, and, as expected, overlooked Brunis, and proceeded with taking revenge on the poor mother wolf. Using its massive, dark wings, the figure swooped down to pick up Brunis. Looking down at the sleeping child, the figure felt a strong sense of pity for the wolf pup. He stared at his small features; his small pinkish nose, his still developing muzzle, his silvery fur, with a few small purple stripes, and the wolf's small bushy tail, that had yet to grow outwards a few more inches; all-and-all, a fine, young, anthropomorphic wolf pup. The figure smiled, for he knew just where to put him. The figure's wings flapped silently, careful not to wake the sleeping Brunis, towards a clan of wolves, just outside the Mystic Ruins area.

As the figure swooped down towards the sleeping wolf clan, the little wolf pup in his metal arms began to stir. He frowned at this; he wasn't supposed to be helping anybody on his vacation, and if anyone knew of his exploits, then he would be in so much trouble by his leader. The metallic figure landed, ran into the clan of wolves, carefully, but hastily, set Brunis down by a stump, still with his named rock, and ran out of there, just as fast, without a person noticing him.

The wolf clan began to wake at the sound of rockets leaving their campsite. As they woke, one anthropomorphic wolf noticed the little, waking Brunis.

"What is this? Hey boss, come look at what has appeared in our camp!" The wolf said, as a large, hulking wolf, with solid black hair, and a red glare in his eyes approached.

"Well then," The wolf picked up the small wolf pup by his neck, "who are you, little pup?" the little stone fell from his lap, "Brunis, eh? Hmm, you look like a weak pup, but, if you can live here, you will be accepted into our clan. As an introductory, they call me the Boss, but my real name is Ignatius Wolfain. But if you ever call me that, then you're gone! Do you understand?" the Boss growled as little Brunis emptily stared at the enormous wolf glared into his soul.

"Uh, sir?" The wolf who discovered Brunis asked, with the hint of stating how far Wolfain had got. After glaring the pup down, to insure who was the most dominant creature of the camp was, Wolfain set the pup down.

"Who shall raise this pup then? Until he can become a part of the pack?" Wolfain roared to the rest of the sleepy pack.

"Um, Boss, sir? I will raise the child." A younger, brown furred, female wolf said.

"Then make sure that he won't be a problem in the future." Wolfain growled at the girl, who couldn't be more than sixteen.

"H-He won't sir…" She stuttered as she picked up Brunis carefully, and walked away to her small burrow.

"Brunis… What a cute name, I wonder why you're here in this dreadful place… Maybe, just maybe, you can get me out of the pickle that is my lifelong problem. Maybe people will mistake you for my child, and I won't be forced to marry anyone of those terrible boys here… Brunis, if you can do that, then you're a lifesaver." She kissed her knew adopted son's head and lulled him to sleep on a rocking chair.

* * *

Five years later on a Christmas Eve… **(no offense to people who don't celebrate Christmas…)**

Cosmo walked into Daisy's room to tuck her daughter in for the night.

"Will Santa Claus some?" Daisy asked hopefully, the dim light from the hallway made her eyes gleam a beautiful blue color.

"Only if you go to bed, sweetie." Cosmo replied motherly. Daisy continued to squirm around in her bed until Cosmo sat on her bed. She calmly tucked Daisy into her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Will you tell me a story?" Daisy asked innocently. Cosmo couldn't ignore her daughter's puppy dog eyes, begging her to stay.

"All, right Daisy, but then you have to go to sleep."

"I will, I promise!" Daisy replied sweetly. Cosmo began to think. When will I ever learn that a five-year-old's promises never last longer than five minutes? Oh well, it will make her sleepy, and get me a chance to go to bed…

"Ok then, once upon a time, there was a princess, who was all alone in a place that she never seen before,"

"Was she pretty?" Daisy interrupted. Cosmo chuckled a small bit.

"Yes, extremely, but she didn't believe that she was. She was in this new place because she was on a mission, a mission to save her own land. And to save her land, she needed the help of a great warrior, who was supposed to live in this place,"

"Did she find him?"

"Eventually, and she set out with that warrior, and all of his friends. As they went on, the group got separated, and I-she, was lost with one of the warrior's friends who was a brave knight; and who she secretly liked."

"Aw! What happens next?" Daisy said eagerly.

"Well, the knight and the princess eventually met up with the main group again, and they all set off to save her homeland. And eventually, the knight fell deeply in love with her, and they all saved the princess's homeland. But, the knight was very sad, the princess had to leave then, and the two would never see each other again."

"Why? Why don't they just stay together?"

"The story isn't over Daisy… As I was saying, before a little munchkin interrupted me," as Cosmo tickled her daughter a little bit, "the princess and knight were never supposed to meet again. But then," Daisy perked up at the enthusiasm in Cosmo's voice, "a funny little guy came out of nowhere and began to bring the two back together again. The princess and the knight were so happy, they had never been happier in their lives. And the guy disappeared without a trace."

"Who was this guy? Was he handsome too?"

"No, he was just a funny little guy named Xavier. And later, after a few months of living together happily, Xavier again appeared out of nowhere and started a set of events that caused Tai-the knight and the princess to get married, which, after that, he disappeared again, and was never seen again. The knight and the princess lived happily ever after."

"Nice story! Can I hear another one, mommy?" Daisy asked hopefully.

"No, sweetie, Cosmo is tired, and besides, Santa won't come if you don't go to bed!" Cosmo lifted herself off of the bed and turned off the lights in the room.

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight darling." Cosmo exited the darkened room and headed off to her own.

Tails was waiting for her there. He was staring at a picture in its frame.

"What ya doing" Cosmo asked playfully as she hopped onto the bed with him.

"I'm looking back at this photo. Man, we have changed so much since then…" Cosmo glanced at the picture as well; it was of the two of them when Daisy was born, the one that XT-421 took before he vanished.

"Yes we have… You've grown taller, your voice isn't as cute as it was back then, but now it's more strong, and manly." Tails blushed, everything she said was true.

"So have you! Your hair got longer, you've grown much taller, and your flower buds look as if they're about to blossom. Not to mention the new smell that you give off." Tails sniffed the air and hugged himself. "It smells so sweet." Cosmo also blushed, not a word Tails uttered was false.

"Oh I love you." They both said, and then giggled at their words. The two cuddled up, and fell asleep to the faint sound of cool rain on their roof.

* * *

Tails' awoke with a start. He could hear the sound of something other than rain on the roof. The noise stopped for a second, and Tails began to drowse off, but then he heard something thud loudly in his house. Tails hopped out of bed, careful not to wake his beloved Cosmo or Daisy, and ventured out barefoot into his living room.

He saw a figure, about the same size as himself, hunched over at the tree that Tails' family helped set up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Tails yelled in a whispering voice. The figure dropped something and bolted it towards the chimney. _There is no way that you're getting out of my house thief!_ Tails ran out the door to intercept the figure that was now climbing out the chimney.

As Tails' ran out of the house, he slipped on the muddy ground, and hit the ground hard. He looked up at the sky. There was a black winged creature flying away from his house at an incredible speed. _Is that… no way! If there are more presents under that tree then what Cosmo, Daisy and I provided, then maybe he did come back. But why?_ Tails picked himself up out of the mud and looked at himself.

"Oh no, Cosmo is going to kill me if I walk around the house like this." Tails whipped off all of the mud from his tails and walked over to the garden. He took the hose out, and prayed that Cosmo wouldn't hear it. Tails turned on the hose, and showered the mud off of his mud covered body.

Tails turned the hose off, put it back on the garden rack, and, just before he entered his house, he shook he fur out dry. This caused his fur to puff outwards, which Cosmo never got tired of. He crept back into bed, and decided to tell Cosmo of the event, but he would first surprise her.

Cosmo lie asleep on the bed as Tails snuck into the room, he slowly strode towards her and got into the bed. He then brushed his fur up onto Cosmo; who sneezed at the fuzzy mass that was tickling her nose.

"Tails?" Cosmo laughed as she clung to his back, "why'd you get fuzz all of a sudden?"

"Well," Tails said standing up, and Cosmo sat on the bed, listening carefully, "I think we may just have been robbed." Cosmo held her hands to her face as she gasped, "But if we weren't, then it may be that XT-421 has returned, because I don't know anyone else who could have done what the 'burglar' did."

"Well, then what did this 'burglar' do?" Cosmo asked intently.

"Well, I woke up, because of some noise, and then I checked it out. There was a figure standing by the Christmas tree, and he fled when I spoke, he dropped something, but it blended in with the presents that we placed earlier tonight, and then he flew up the chimney, like Santa Claus would, and then I ran outside to get him, but I fell, and got muddy, so I took a shower with the garden hose, and, well, here I am, with you in front of me, looking as if you wanted to cuddle with my furriness." Cosmo giggled.

"Well, was anything stolen?"

"Not that I could see…"

"Then come here you big fur ball!" Cosmo pulled Tails close to her with her long vine like arms. Tails didn't even try to resist as Cosmo pulled him onto the bed, and clung to his back. Tails began to breathe slower and slower, as he came closer and closer to sleep.

Tails and Cosmo woke up to the irritable, yet adorable, sight of Cosmo's daughter.

"Come on mom! Santa brought presents! Tails! You come too!" Daisy said ecstatically as she grabbed both of their hands and tried to pull them out of bed.

"We're up! We're up!" Tails said groggily, as Cosmo yawned. The two got up; Cosmo stayed a few extra moments to get dressed. As they exited the room, Daisy rushed off ahead at her incredible running speed to the living room, where the presents that Cosmo and Tails secretly got for each other and Daisy.

"Wow! Look at this huge one!" Daisy said at a large box that was about the size of a small T.V.

"Did you buy that one for her?" Cosmo whispered into Tails' ear.

"No, that is one of the ones that I think 'he' brought." He replied. Cosmo just nodded.

Daisy quickly opened her gift and her eyes lit up with wonder. The present was a large set of gardening tools that Daisy remembered that she really wanted, but Tails and Cosmo didn't buy due to lack of money.

A small tag gently dropped from the remains of the nice wrapping paper. On it was written in fine handwriting, "A friend of the family". Cosmo and Tails saw this, and looked at each other with wide grins.

"He's back." They both muttered to themselves, as they went over to the Christmas tree and began unwrapping presents with their little Daisy.

* * *

Brunis, however, had a much gloomier Christmas. As a Christmas present to one of the other boys in the pack, a group of people married off the figure who was his foster mother. Brunis, only five at the time, didn't quite understand what was going on. He knew that his real mother was dead; he knew that he was probably never going to see his foster mother again, and he also had no idea where he was going to sleep on this night. Two brutish wolves blocked the entry to what Brunis knew to be his home, and he was left stranded outside, in the cold, rainy night, all alone.

Brunis, who was just confused, then decided to go up into the trees. Climbing trees was one of his favorite pastimes; he was very limber and always could catch himself if he for some reason fell, which wasn't that often. As he scaled a tree just outside of the camp, his mind raged with thoughts. _Why does this happen to me? Why are those guys not letting me home? Why is my mom not happy about getting married? Why does this place never make me happy? Should I leave? Where would I go? I couldn't just stay alone… Nobody would accept me. Why am I asking these questions to myself? Just climb!_ Brunis effortlessly scaled the tree in front of him. As he broke into the treetop, he looked at wonder at the area above him. With a sigh, Brunis curled up into a ball, and fell asleep on a branch, all alone, in the middle of a rainstorm, on a holiday that he never knew existed for happiness.

XT-421 swooped in silently to the sight of a sleeping Brunis. XT stood over the little figure, and let out a fake sigh, to openly state his dilemma. He had watched Brunis for years, watched him grow into the wolf that his mother wished him to be. Brunis, though very young, was already showing that he didn't belong with the gang of ruffians that were to be his superiors for the bulk of his childhood; Brunis was a kind soul, who showed compassion for everything in life, and wouldn't put people in harm's way, whereas the other people his age were already turning into ruffians themselves. They would rather live life for fun, than be productive, diligent, and joyous. Brunis was no doubt different, and XT knew that he could help.

Though, XT knew that he wasn't supposed to. Technically, he wasn't even supposed to be here. He was on a long vacation, ordered by his boss, as a gift for his coronation as top model in his sect of the Rinocian Empire; a great honor, and he was supposed to be resting. But, he was once again drawn to Mobius, either because he wanted to see Cosmo and Tails, or maybe a desire to make it a better place, again. XT knelt down by Brunis, and gave him a slight pat on the head.

"Merry Christmas, Brunis." XT said to him as he handed the sleeping Brunis a necklace with a tag on it. "This was your mother's, Brunis, I'm pretty sure that she wanted you to have it. Keep it close, and keep it safe and your mother would have been proud."

XT flew off silently, as he smirked to himself. Even if it wasn't hers, he'll feel like he got something important for this Christmas…

**So, what did you think? Should I continue posting? Or is this story going to bore you to death? Or do you not think it belongs here? You responses will sway my judgement of posting the next chapter, I assure you.**


	2. Brunis's Savior

**Well, it looks like a few people want me to continue this, so, I guess I will. Every time I read this chapter, I feel so sad... I remember when everything that happens to Daisy happened to me... sigh But that was the past, and now I write about it. So, ok, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Three years later in the month of October…

Daisy had just gotten out of her school, and was in a really upset mood. She was normally picked up by Tails, but he, as most geniuses sometimes are, was a bit absentminded, and occasionally got rolled into his work, and thus forgot about poor little Daisy. He still cared for her, with as much love and care as he did his wife Cosmo, but some things just can't be helped.

Daisy had had a terrible day at school; more than most days. On most days Daisy was teased because of her differences; such as the fact that she had two flower buds growing off of her head, she had a peculiar smell about her wherever she went, she was highly intelligent, and the fact that she had no fur. The fact that she was often found talking to plants didn't help much either.

But today was worse, her teachers had mistakenly gave her a detention for talking in class, which wasn't her fault in her mind; considering that the kids behind her were poking their pencils into her very sensitive flower buds on the sides of her head, causing her to shriek in pain and shock. But of course, the teachers didn't believe her that it really hurt that badly, which they really couldn't have a preference to it, seeing as all of her teachers were anthropomorphic animals, not seedrians. And, to make things even worse, when she was playing outside in the playground, a few kids thought that it would be funny to chase Daisy around, threatening to poke her again. She then ran away from the troublesome kids using her uncanny ability to run, but then got in even more trouble because she left the school grounds during school. All of the teachers seemed to hate her from Daisy's perspective, and even though she always did her best to act normal, nobody in that school accepted her very well.

And to top it all off, Tails had forgotten to pick her up from school, again. Daisy, who was already facing problems in her life, continually fought, or rebelled, Tails at any chance she could. She disliked him because of his forgetfulness, and was fed on by his way of treating Daisy like he was her biological father; which Daisy knew she didn't have. She couldn't remember why she had such distaste for him, but she was always reminded of her disliking towards her mother's husband by acts such as this. It also seemed to Daisy that Tails was using Cosmo for tidying up the house, and gardening. The only thing Daisy could ever thank Tails for, or at least to her it seemed, that Tails let Cosmo and Daisy live in his house and feed them food.

Daisy now stood at the doorway of her school, with a grim face that looked as if it were about to burst into tears. Daisy waited and waited for Tails to pick her up, but he never came. Daisy, in her fury and sadness, began to cry and walk home; which was a few miles away. As she walked, a few of the same kids that had antagonized her before in school were approaching. _How could my day get any worse?_ Daisy cried to herself.

"Hi Daisy!" a little raccoon taunted.

"Hello, Tom." Daisy said through tears. "Could you please leave me alone?"

"But, I thought we were best friends?" Tom said with a teasing voice that further agitated Daisy, and made the other kids laugh; for Daisy and Toms were the farthest things from friends that this school had ever seen.

"Please, go away." Daisy turned to face her oppressors.

"Aw, little Daisy is angry… How cute." Tom taunted.

"What is she going to do? Get her daddy to beat up mine?" another kid asked.

"No, I don't think he could, it's that Tails whelp."

"He couldn't hurt a fly. He's so small and wimpy; any of our _mothers_ could throw him around like a ragdoll."

"Yeah, he uses his machines to fight people. And he has that weird plant thing as a wife. What is she? A walking plant?" Daisy clenched her fists at the insults towards her mother.

"No, I think that she's just a plant. I mean seriously, you never see her around that often."

"Stop talking about my mother like that you idiots!" Daisy yelled at them.

"What are you gonna do about it? You're just going to run like your father does."

"He's not my father!"

"Well then, who is? Or are you just a little freak that has none?" Daisy looked down at the ground, weeping.

"Leave me alone!" Daisy ran away, towards her house. It wasn't something that she wanted to do, because it was something that Tails would have done. But she knew that she couldn't fight them. So, she just ran home, crying about everything that went wrong on this day, as Tom and the rest of the irritating kids laughed and pointed at her.

* * *

Tails was down in his workshop, where he'd been for the past four hours, but to him, it was only a few minutes.

"And there!" Tails said triumphantly as he pulled off his welding helmet to see his creation with his own two eyes; a statue made out of an iron material.

It was a very handy machine, if it worked, being able to heat and cool a room off, or act as a lamp, while being able to maintain its relatively small shape.

"Now I'll be able to show Daisy what XT-421 looked like."

Thinking on what he just said, Tails cringed. No way did I just forget again… Cosmo's going to kill me. And Daisy… I'd rather not even think about what she'll think of me. I deserve to be shunned by her, the way I always forget about her… I need a watch for my wrist that will warn me for these things… Tails thought as he ran out of his workshop to get into his plane.

As he left, he checked the time. 4:00. He was almost a half hour late. As Tails started the plane, images of Daisy sitting a school, crying, and being all alone entered his head. _Please forgive me Daisy! _Tails had the Green Storm, the plane that he used to pick Daisy up with, accelerate from zero to two hundred miles per hour, and aimed it straight for the school.

* * *

Daisy, who had taken the more scenic route home, which was through the forest that bordered the city that her school was in, had heard Tails' plane rocket overhead to her school. _Tails… Why didn't you pick me up at the right time?_ Daisy thought as bitter tears ran down her face. After a bit more thinking, Daisy resolved to stay in the forest and stay there forever, which, to an eight-year-old's mind, seemed pretty logical considering that she was mad at her foster father, knew that her mom wasn't home, and didn't want to be around people because of her social torture that she had just endured. She wandered around the forest for a bit longer, trying to find more reasons on why she should stay in that forest for the rest of her life.

* * *

In a forest, not too far away from the Mystic Ruins area, a small rift in the space-time continuum expanded to form a dark ball of raging energy. Out of this ball of energy, a dark figure leapt into the forest below, which caused the ball to dissipate. This dark figure looked to be seedrian, but had distinct hedgehog like qualities. As he recovered from his entrance to this place, his thoughts dwelled on one thing alone; to kill the Prower family.

As he stood up, his fiery red eyes glared with a vengeance that would not fail his task. He had traveled through time to accomplish his goal, and by his father's imprisonment, he would. The figure then ran off at a dangerous speed through the forest in any attempts to figure out exactly where he was.

* * *

Brunis had spent his last three years of his life trying to fit in with the rest of the clan; which meant having to go on vandalish raids into the city at night, disrupt the peace, steal food, and do a lot of running and gymnastics; all of which he was not very proud of. Everything that this group did was against a moral code that had been in his mind for as long as he could remember.

He no longer lived with anyone. Instead, he slept in a group hut, where everybody just lay down where they were, curled up, and went to sleep. Wake up was ordered by the Boss, which was still Ignatius Wolfain; who seemed always to be looking for either a new girlfriend or wife, which he went through like candy. Brunis didn't know why Wolfain had so many girlfriends, but he didn't want to think about it; mainly because if you question the boss, no food for a week, which Brunis was miserably getting over his last punishment.

Brunis's last punishment was caused by his not wanting to go on a night raid into the city, mainly because he'd rather sleep. But Wolfain put his foot down, and declared that Brunis wouldn't eat for a week, and forced Brunis to come anyways. So Brunis lost twice.

Brunis was starved. He hadn't eaten in four days because of that. The only thing he was glad for was that the punishment didn't include water, if not, he'd probably be dead. Brunis had been lingering around in his sleeping spot when Wolfain woke them earlier that day. And for this, he was punished again. Meaning no food for another week, unless you stole it yourself; this was not only dangerous, but frowned on even in this crude civilization. Brunis had three choices to pick when that was ordered; A. obey the rules, even though they would take him perilously close to death, which he already was; B. gather and eat berries, which were very scarce, and disgusting to his taste; and C. run away. All of these choices were dangerous. A. would be almost suicide. B. was illogical, and would get him in trouble. And C. was very hard, because the pack would probably hate him, or likewise hunt him down for leaving; life in this clan was like a commitment, and a commitment not easily broken at that.

Brunis chose C., and was now running with all of his remaining energy as far away from the clan who had just left to go on another raid. Brunis had hidden in the trees to hide from them long enough to run away unnoticed. He had just passed into a clearing when he felt his legs start to give way. He stood there, in the forest for a few seconds, trying to understand what was going on. He didn't realize it, but he was about to pass out.

The world was spinning before him, and he was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second. He moved forward, but he didn't know that he was, and something hit him, hard.

"Watch it kid!" A blackish red blur growled as it bolted away at a speed that further dizzied Brunis.

He continued to totter around for what could have been either a few seconds, or a year, he couldn't tell in the slightest. His eyes finally seemed to close as he heard a soothing little voice ask.

"Are you all right?"

* * *

Tails had just came back from his little survey of the area around town, in any attempts to find Daisy. As he exited his plane, the Green Storm, he lowered his head in temporary defeat. Cosmo was at the door in a panicky state.

"Tails! Where is Daisy?" Cosmo shrieked in complete terror.

"It's all my fault, I forgot to pick her up from school, and more than likely, in her fury, she probably ran away." Tails explained as he glumly approached his wife, who had just gotten off from her job a florist.

"Oh Tails, not again." Cosmo held her head down as well.

"Don't worry, I'll find her. Maybe you can help. Come on, let's get into the plane and search over by the forest. Maybe she'd respond to you a bit better than me." Tails said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Right, she doesn't seem to like you very much at times."

"I know, but maybe one day she'll respect me, just maybe." Tails sighed as he held out his hand to Cosmo to help her into the plane. She accepted and he hoisted her into the passenger seat on his plane, and they took off, rocketing over the forest.

* * *

Daisy had been sitting in solitude, listening to the plants grow and the trees wave in the wind. It was one of her favorite past times, and it helped her calm down whenever she was angry, or sad. But this time was a bit different. A small silver wolf had just tottered into her clearing, and he was wobbling in the calm breeze.

"Are you all right?" Daisy asked sweetly to the silver wolf as he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh! He's dead! What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I know! I'll take him home and see if my mommy can help him. And maybe Tails too." Daisy shuddered a bit as she thought of Tails once again being a hero for her mother.

Daisy attempted to lift up the heavy wolf, who was about her size, but much heavier, while trying not to burst anything internal. As she finally picked up the silvery white wolf, she triumphantly marched with him in her arms out of the forest.

Daisy saw Tails' plane, the Green Storm flying around in the air, and she set the wolf down and flagged it down.

* * *

"See Tails? She's fine." Cosmo tentatively while breathing heavily, who was obviously trying to repress her fear.

"I know," Tails sighed, "I'm landing the plane now, and maybe you should be the first person she sees." Tails added glumly.

As Cosmo jumped out of the landing plane to meet her daughter, she noticed the wolf on the ground behind her.

"Daisy? Who is that? And why is he on the ground?" Cosmo asked, Tails was just getting out of the plane.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Daisy shrieked.

"Lemme see." Tails hovered overhead with his tails. He analyzed the wolf, and saw what his foster-daughter couldn't, the wolf was still breathing.

"How are you sure he's dead Daisy?" Cosmo asked calmly.

"I saw him fall! And now he won't get up! So he must be dead!" Daisy continued wailing about the wolf until Tails put his hand on her shoulder, his intention was to calm her; but it didn't work. Daisy reeled away from Tails hand as if it was a boiling hot pit of magma.

"Daisy, he's not dead."

"Yes he is!" Daisy retorted childishly.

"No he's not."

"YES HE IS!!" Daisy was going into a little tantrum.

"N-" Cosmo stopped him, Tails nodded at her, "Daisy, let's all go home, mommy was really worried about you, and I was too."

"No you weren't! You busy building something! You never cared for me, or mommy!" Daisy's words were randomly yelled in anger, but Tails took them hard. He knew they weren't true, but that is how Daisy did perceive it. Tails lowered his head down in somberness, picked up the wolf, and hopped in his plane. He placed the wolf on the side of his lap and started the plane.

"Daisy! You don't say those things to your father!" Cosmo disciplined her daughter.

"He's not my father!"

"Even if he isn't, he is still a respectable person, who just so happens to love you very much." Cosmo said sternly.

"If he loves me so much, then why didn't he pick me up from school today?"

"You know that Tails gets wrapped up in his work. A lifetime for us can be like a minute for him."

"Yeah but-"

"No 'but's. Not another word until you calm down. Now get in the plane." Cosmo grabbed her daughter's hand, and helped her into the plane. Tails lifted off without a word. No one could see it, but his eyes were about to burst into tears, only a small sense of masculinity prevented him.

"I'm sorry…" Daisy said, now teary in the eyes.

"Say you're sorry." Cosmo enforced.

"I'm sorry Tails." Daisy said sweetly, Tails cringed at her not using 'daddy' or 'father', but knew that she wouldn't hate him for at least an hour.

"It's ok." Tails said, his throat was a bit clogged from almost crying.

* * *

Back at Brunis's clan's area, the group had just returned from their scavenger hunt, in which the hunted for food in the city.

"Hey, where's Brunis, I thought he didn't come with us, and instead stayed here like a little sissy." A large member said.

"Yeah, he did." Wolfain grunted, "leave him be. If he's dead, then good riddance, he was holding us back, and not of any help to us."

"You. Tall wolf, I request your assistance." The whole area of the forest went silent as this shadowy voice spoke. A figure stepped out of the darkness and spoke slyly to them.

"My name is Thorn, Thorn the Seedrian." Wolfain glared at him.

"Nobody calls me Tall Wolf here, twiggy!" Wolfain roared as he approached the seedrian. Thorn only stared at the incoming threat with the slightest smirk on his face. He raised his hand, and a dim, ember colored gemstone shone on his chest. Wolfain was then hit with a blast of fiery red energy that emanated from Thorn's hand.

"And nobody here shall ever make a reference to me being a plant, or having to do with 'twigs'." Thorn's eyes burnt a hole straight through Wolfain, as he cowered in fear from the slender seedrian. After seeing their boss recoil from the new threat, the others followed his action.

"As I was saying, I could use your assistance. See, I'm hunting a family, the Prowers, as they're called. And I can't find them. I could, if I wanted to, destroy every city on this side of the planet, and call it good. But, I want to see the look on little Cosmo's face when I burn her body out of existence. So, if you bring the Prower family to me, then I will spare your pitiful lives. What say you? Do you agree? Or disagree?" Thorn asked maliciously.

"We agree." Wolfain hastily said, the others used their heads to signify that they also agreed.

"Then it's settled. I'm going to wait here, and you are all going to bring the whole family to me in less than 48 hours. And for every hour over 48, a member of your clan will die. And, I'll be honorable to tradition, isn't it that, women and children first?" Thorn laughed as the people of the clan clenched their fists, and grit their teeth at their new, tyrannical boss. And thus, they sent out to find this 'Prower' family.

**But, in MY real life version of the story, I don't think I lashed out that badly at my father... Or had a psychotic plant trying to kill me and my parents... (My thanks to Lili and Jay Jay of the Tails and Cosmo Shrine for letting me use Thorn.)**


	3. A Welcome to Civilization

**Ok, this is my next chapter. I thank you all for the reviews, even though they are little in number, they really do encourage me to add more. (Note, this story is already written, I just lack the time to get it all added in one big section...)**

Daisy, Tails, Cosmo and their wolf friend, who was still unconscious, had just gotten home. They were settling into the house, and tried to act like nothing had happened.

"So Daisy, how was your day at school?" Cosmo asked in a calm tone.

"Oh it was great." Daisy lied for the umpteenth time. She didn't want to bother her mother with her social problems.

"I heard a bit different from the reports that your principal has sent me. He says that you're a nuisance to the class. How do you explain that?"

"It's the other kids, they keep poking me in the bud. And it hurts…" Daisy said tenderly rubbing her buds.

"You just have to bear with it, they don't know what it's like."

"They should though." Daisy made a pouty face and went off to see what Tails was doing to the wolf kid. She entered in the living room, where Tails had already laid the kid down, and started analyzing what his problem might be.

"What're you doing to him?" Daisy asked kind of scared. "Is he going to live?"

"He should. Judging be his muscle mass, it doesn't look like this kid got very much nutrition. If I feed him a good amount of protein milk, he should get better."

"I wanna feed him!" Daisy stamped her foot on the ground.

"Ok, ok. No need to get angry, you just got to make sure that he is fed this." Tails whipped out a bottle of milk, it seemed very thick and sloshed around in the baby's bottle slowly. Daisy laughed.

"So I'm feeding him with a baby bottle? How funny!" Daisy took the bottle from Tails and walked over to the kitchen. Cosmo was already cooking a small dinner.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Cosmo said to Daisy a she was stirring something in a pot. Daisy walked back into the living room, where Tails was lifting up the wolf.

"Where do you want this wolf to be placed?" Tails asked his foster daughter.

"In my room is fine, I guess." As Tails strode over to Daisy's little room, Daisy pranced along behind him, with her little bottle of milk in hand.

Tails set the wolf gently down on Daisy's bed, and walked away, leaving Daisy alone with the wolf kid.

* * *

Daisy hopped up onto the bed and stared at the wolf kid, who now appeared to be about her age, lying helplessly on her bed. She felt sympathy for him, even though she really didn't know what was wrong with him. She simply crawled over to his mouth, and began to pour the hearty substance into his muzzle. The wolf swallowed it, and began to stir a little bit.

"He's alive! I did it! I saved him. Yippee!" Daisy shouted ecstatically. The wolf child began to groan.

"I wonder if that's how he speaks." Daisy thought aloud and began to mimic the noises the wolf made.

"Unnghh. My head, what happened? Oh that's right… I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead." He repeated the word over and over again, until he turned over and opened his eyes.

"Hello!" Daisy said cheerily. The wolf squinted at Daisy, adjusting his eyes to a kind of brightness that he was not used to.

"If I'm dead, then you must be an angel! Wow, I had heard that they were pretty, but you're beautiful!" the wolf said enthusiastically. Daisy blushed and replied.

"You're not dead silly! I brought you back! You're alive and in my bed right now!" Daisy smiled at him. The wolf now blushed wildly and turned over to hide it as if he were asleep.

"Uh, hello? Are you asleep? Ok then." Daisy got up and left the room. The wolf was now actually sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Daisy, Cosmo, and Tails all sat at their table for dinner. It was a small stew that Cosmo had cooked up. It had no meat, considering that everyone in the family was either a vegetarian, or had adapted to eating vegetables. Tails was not originally a vegetarian; he ate only meat before Cosmo came into his life. But when he and Cosmo married, that was a change that he willingly made, and an extremely tough one, for his beloved. Cosmo couldn't eat meat. She could only drink and consume small amounts of fruit and vegetable material. Daisy was the same way. Eating stews, and vegetable dishes had now become a running tradition amongst the family.

"So Daisy, how'd the milk work for our wolf friend?" Tails asked.

"It worked perfectly. He's alive again." Daisy beamed.

"Oh really, so then is he up?" Cosmo asked.

"No, he was up, but then he went to sleep. He thought that I was an angel. And he also thought that he was dead."

"Isn't he cute?" Cosmo asked, catching the fact that her daughter was holding something back. Tails scrunched his brow in thought, he had no idea why his wife had just asked that.

"Thanks for dinner mom." Daisy finished her bowl up quickly and ran out of the kitchen to the sanctity of her room. When the door closed, Cosmo and Tails began to talk.

"Why did you ask her that?" Tails asked in a confused state of mind.

"Oh my gosh, did you not see it?"

"See what?" Tails was still clueless.

"Daisy has a crush on that wolf kid."

"Aw, that's so cute."

"I know, but we have to act like we don't know that much, give her a bit of space, this applies mainly to you, considering that you, like most guys, no offense, don't know how to care for other's feelings very well."

"Ok, I understand, don't meddle with Daisy and the wolf kid." Tails sighed mournfully.

"What's the matter? Aren't you excited for her?"

"I am. It's just…ah, never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why are you so depressed about it? Huh? C'mon, you can trust me with anything! I'm your wife after all!" Cosmo smiled at him and brightened his mood a bit.

"Alright already. Daisy's doesn't think that I'm a good person, and that rather bugs me."

"So what else is new? With your occasional forgetting of her being at school, she has a small right to have a bit of dislike towards you."

"Yeah, but, I only wanted to be a father. Just for once in my lifetime, and it doesn't look like that's ever going to happen."

"Aw, cheer up. Daisy will warm up to you. And maybe this relationship with this wolf will calm her volatile spirit towards you."

"Maybe…" Tails sighed.

"C'mon, let's get to bed." Cosmo said getting up and putting away her dishes. Tails still sat there at the table in thought.

"Well, the bed awaits." Tails still sat there, unthinking in his own little world.

"C'mon you lazy oaf!" Cosmo pulled on his arm. Tails got up and followed her to their room.

* * *

XT-421 had been on the planet Mobius for the past eight years. When he left Cosmo and Tails, he originally assumed that they weren't going to meet again for about ten years. But when a cry reached his ears from a dying mother, wishing for her child to live a good life, XT couldn't resist helping out. He himself had been gone from the planet, in this dimension, in this time, for over three hundred years time. Over that time, he had been doing the same sort of things that he always did. But, he did have one surprise happen; he was commended with the greatest honor of his series; a coronation. This meant that he was to have a holiday of one hundred years, meaning he didn't have to do any work, and he got to have a paint job. He denied the paint job, but they forced him to get something painted, so he resolved to have a part of his wing dashed with a stripe of purple. He didn't think that this was very funny, but the others in his group did. And even now, eight years into his vacation, and he was already breaking his mandate not to help people. He didn't care, so long as he was helping people, he felt like he was doing the right thing.

XT had built a mansion on Mobius, on a cliff, overlooking the sea, to be his resting place for a long while. Now was one of his times of rest, when he would willingly stop moving for a long period of time, making himself oblivious to the world around him, staring into the darkness that blanketed the sea. This was odd to him, normally he wasn't like this. Maybe his parts were getting old, and he needed a tune up. That seemed reasonable, but he couldn't leave, not yet at least, he needed to make sure that Brunis would have the happiness that his mother wished. XT sighed, and stared out into the ocean, thinking back on all of the long years that he had lived through. If he made it to the end of his vacation, he would have been created, and still functioning, at ten thousand years. Wisdom filled his circuits, along with logic, making him a master at moving pieces of a chess board. Which was what this world was to him; a chess board, with many players, and everything was a pawn. XT's mind train stopped thinking when something nearby made him reboot his system.

His green, digital eyes shone in the darkness of his large mansion as the gears inside him began moving faster. Now fully awake, he got up and lively strode over to the main computer that monitored this planet when he was too tired to. As his eyes computed the data on the screen, they began to flash in various colors, meaning that his mind was overloading with thoughts.

"No way! That can't be! This is a spectacle that I must see! But no, not yet, they must sleep. Yes, not now, not now, not now. HAHAHAHA! But how? How? How did this happen? What will happen? Not even I can tell! For this event, in all my years, through time and space and dimension, hath not ever occurred before. A wow, a wow is needed! Congrats to thee both!" And with that XT fell backwards into a slumber for a few more hours. The time was 2:14 in the morning.

* * *

At the Prower residence, all was quiet. Daisy and her wolf friend slept peacefully, side by side. Daisy was leaning away from the wolf. She chose to sleep like this, mainly because she was a bit shy of him. As she slept, the only noise or movement she made was her breathing. Her small lungs pushed air in and out of her tiny nasal cavity, creating a high pitched inhale and exhale. In her head, she was on a romantic date with this wolf kid. She had no idea who he was, or where he came from, and these ideas appeared in the dream, for the wolf was covered in shadows, and said nothing. But warm feelings still came from him, feelings that filled little Daisy with glee.

Everyone in the Prower residence had a good dream that night, and it lasted on, into the morning. At about six in the morning, the silence was broken. The alarm clock in Tails' and Cosmo's room began to go off. Tails instinctively shut it off quickly. Now awake, Tails lifted himself out of bed. He stared at Cosmo dreamily. _Eight years it's been. And a good eight years, my love…_

Though Cosmo not being up before Tails was a bit strange to Tails. Normally, she would wake up with the sun and start making breakfast immediately. Tails' though, was too tired to realize this slight change, he could cook breakfast, and that was exactly what he did. _Hmm… I think I'm in the mood for milk and cheese for breakfast… I hope our guest will enjoy it. And Daisy hopefully will eat it… _Tails sighed. _I wonder why Cosmo's not up yet… She normally handles meals better…_

Tails ignored this setback, and proceeded with getting milk and cheese for breakfast. Daisy was the first of the group to get up after Tails.

"Hi Tails." She yawned in her high pitched voice.

"Hi Daisy, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah… I had a really good dream…" Her little voice trailed off, most likely back into her dream.

"What did you dream about?" Tails asked, making sure not to pry too hard at the truth that he already knew.

"Oh, nothing…" Daisy trailed off again, "What's for breakfast?"

"Cheese and milk. Mommy's not up yet, and I have to cook."

"Why can't mommy do it?" Daisy had already begun whining at this early in the morning, it wasn't a good sign.

"Because mommy is tired and needs sleep. Don't worry; I used to cook all of the time." Tails said cheerily.

"Ok…" Daisy agreed, "Just don't mess it up." Tails chuckled to himself, it was milk and cheese, there was no way he could mess up; it was already made for him.

"I won't. Hey Daisy, do you want to see if your friend wants anything to eat?" Daisy showed a small bit of color on her cheeks.

"Ok!" Daisy merrily pranced off into her room where the wolf was. Tails chuckled; it was so obvious to him now. Daisy did have a growing crush on this kid.

* * *

XT-421 was slowly getting up on this day. And he was a bit forgetful of the previous night. He checked his computer to see what had happened to him, and when he saw himself fall backwards like a drunk human, he couldn't help but laugh for a good five minutes. And then it all clicked in his metal mind. "Ah yes, the event, that happened to them… Tails, your wish. Your wish shall come true. But when shall I arrive? Why not now?" XT lifted his still proud wings, and exited his humble home via roof.

* * *

Daisy was sitting on the white wolf kid's chest.

"Yoo-hoo! Sleepy head! Time to get up!" Daisy leaned over to the wolf's closed eyes, and looked closely at them. He opened his eyes very rapidly and that startled Daisy. She shrieked, and jumped backwards, tripping over the bed, and landing on her face. The wolf jumped over to her, and landed nimbly on his feet.

"Are you ok?" He said, offering his hand to her. She looked up at him, as if she were about to cry…

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry; I'm just not used to waking up in a bed like that. It really wasn't necessary; I'm used to sleeping on the ground." The white wolf modestly stated.

"Oh it's fine. It's my bed anyway, so I get to choose what goes in it." Daisy proudly said.

"Thanks, I guess..."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Brunis." Daisy pondered this name_. Brunis, such a cute name. Oh, who am I kidding, he going to turn out to be some snobby kid, or something like that. Just wait…_

"That's a nice name."

"May I ask yours? Or would you rather not have me know?" Brunis stated submissively. _Why is he acting like this? He is acting like I'm his boss… Why? It's kind of weird._ Daisy thought.

"Well, my name is Daisy, and I live here."

"Do you live alone? Or is this where your whole clan lives?"

"Clan? No, just me, mom, and Tails."

"I don't understand; who is your leader then?" Brunis asked, knowing only fear and respect for a leader, home life was a large transition.

"I don't have a leader, my mom tells me what to do. I guess our 'leader' would be Tails, but he doesn't control mom, he just lets us live with him."

"Ok… I still don't get it. But I guess that doesn't matter. Can I live with you guys? I left my old clan because they didn't treat me well, and they'll probably come looking for me. I need a home."

"Well that's sad, I'm sure that you can live here! Come on, let me show you around." Daisy took Brunis's hand, and before he could reject, Daisy was already showing him the nooks and crannies around the house.

Tails had just finished getting breakfast prepared.

"Daisy! Breakfast time! Get your bag too; school is going to start soon!" Tails called, then his hand smacked his mouth for yelling while his wife was sleeping. Daisy ran into the kitchen, still holding Brunis's hand.

"I don't want to go to school. I wanna play with Brunis."

"Who's- Oh… the wolf kid. Do you like milk and cheese, Brunis?" Tails presented a platter of different cheeses and each a glass of milk. Though simple, Brunis's eyes stared into the food. His mouth was a waterfall of drool. He had never seen so much food offered to him in his life.

"I-I'm speechless. How'd you get all of this food ready? And all of this for me? Nobody's ever treated me nicer than they would a rock back home. Amazing, if only I knew of this place sooner. Once again, Daisy, are you sure that I'm not in heaven?" Brunis himself was very skeptical of the situation; the most beautiful person that he'd ever seen, food, and lots of it, cozy beds, luscious milk; how was it not heaven to the underprivileged wolf?

"It's not much Brunis, we usually eat pancakes, or something for breakfast, but my wife can't cook right now because she is sleeping."

"Oh… that's too bad, she can't eat this food then."

"She'll eat when she gets up."

"Really?!" Brunis was in shock.

"Why does this surprise you?"

"I haven't eaten in five days now because I forgot to wake up when told to." Daisy gasped, Tails just raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Lemme guess, you're from a wolf clan that thieves their food, right?"

"Yep, and thrice a day we go on scavenger hunts, raids or parties."

"How can you live like that?" Daisy asked, wide-eyed.

"Daisy, this is the living in the streets that mommy and I talked to you about. Brunis is one of the people who would have loved to eat your vegetables that you hate." Brunis gagged at the word vegetables.

"I'm sorry, but I can't eat vegetables. They don't go well in my system." Brunis explained.

"Trust me, they will. I was a carnivore like you when I first met my now wife."

"Ok sir." Brunis said in submission.

"Come on Daisy, off to school." Tails brought the plate back after Brunis and Daisy finished eating from it.

"But I want to stay with Brunis!"

"But Brunis has to get better." Tails retorted.

"I'm feeling better, and I want to see this 'school' that you speak of." Brunis said, his eyes, slightly creeping towards Daisy every now and again.

"Ok… Come with me to the plane."

"What's a plane?" Brunis asked as the left to the garage.

"That's a plane." Daisy said, proud of her foster father for once.

"Get in. I'll help you Brunis." Tails lifted Brunis into the passenger's seat first, then helped Daisy up. Daisy and Brunis sat next to each other in the plane, on the same seat. They both felt a bit awkward, but enjoyed it secretly.

"Takeoff!" Tails yelled as he laughed while putting the plane into full gear. Brunis screamed like a little girl; not used to technology, and then entering a high-velocity jet, piloted by a daredevil ace, is not fun. Daisy only laughed at him.

* * *

XT, saw the Tails' Green Storm leave its dock, and he followed it carefully.

* * *

When Tails landed, just before he let the kids out, a shadowy voice spoke from the side of his plane.

"Hello Tails, long time no see!" Tails turned in his seat, quickly unbuckling it, along with Daisy's and Brunis's, and hopped out of the plane.

"XT-421? Wow! What brings you back to Mobius?"

"Well, actually, I'm on vacation, and I received a cry from a wolf about eight years ago." XT hadn't yet seen Brunis, who was just about to clamber out of the plane. Daisy hopped out with ease and stood behind Tails, fearful of XT's menacing appearance.

"Well now. Shut me down, you must be Daisy Prower. My how you've sprouted. Do you know who I am?" XT asked kindly. Daisy shyly shook her head 'no'.

"I was the person who married your mom and dad together. I'm Xavier, model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I'm on a mission to unite the hearts of lover's and fulfill the last wishes of the dead and dying. But I'm on vacation now." Daisy perked up at an old memory of a story that her mom once told her, about the unification of a knight and a princess, by a man named Xavier. Brunis had just gotten out of the plane and fell down. XT gasped.

"Wow how fate works in mysterious ways. Hello Brunis." XT held out his hand. Brunis just stared at the metal, claw filled hand, and was very confused.

"I was the one who saved you at birth from the people who killed your mother, and the one who gave you that necklace. Where is that by the way?" XT asked as Brunis reluctantly shook his hand of iron.

"Someone stole it, they said that they'd buy food with it, they didn't, they use it now to attract women into our clan, and trick them into getting married." Brunis held his head low.

"Oh don't worry, the gift was only an attempt to boost your morale, it wasn't your mothers anyway."

"Ok, you two, go to school now." Tails ordered. Daisy took Brunis's hand and they ran into the school just as the bell rang.

"My, oh my, Tails. You've grown so much." XT said, looking at the fox that he once looked down at. Tails now stood eye to eye with XT, which was amazing for him.

"I wish that I could say the same about you. But, okay, why did you follow me here?"

"Oh yeah, down to business. Let's get to your house, and quickly. Is Cosmo awake yet?"

"No."

"Good, who knows how she'll react to all of this."

"What's going on XT?" Tails asked boldly.

"Oh you shall see, but quickly, get in your plane; I'll fly you home faster." Without waiting for him to get seated, XT grabbed the bottom of the plane, and rocketed to Tails house. Once there, XT grabbed Tails out of the plane and ran with him inside, though quietly not to wake sleeping Cosmo. The two approached her, and then XT spoke.

"Wow, she grew too. Ok, Tails, we need to wake her about know, she should be finished."

"Finished with what?" Tails curiosity was killing him.

"Just do as you're told. Ok, wake her up."

"Ok…" Tails leaned over and whispered into Cosmo's ear.

"Cosmo, my love, it's time to get up. Come on sweetheart. Wake up please…" Tails gave her a kiss on the lips and she slowly opened her eyes. She groaned, of tiredness and pain.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"I feel… hurt…"

"Where?" Tails asked again, just a sweetly as always.

"Right," Cosmo grabbed moved her hand feebly towards her lower abdomen, "here, unghhh, it hurts so badly."

"Hmm, let me examine please." XT brushed Tails away gently and came up closely to Cosmo's location of pain, which was only covered by her thin nightgown.

"XT? Wow, thank… you for coming… I don't feel so good…" Cosmo said sickly.

"Ah. I see the problem, just as I suspected. Tails, because you're her husband, this task would seem best fitted for you. Try to push down on her abdomen, Cosmo, you have more control over your body, so help him. There is a spherical object inside you Cosmo. We need to get it out." Everybody did as they were told. And, after about ten minutes of pain for Cosmo, the small object seemed to come out.

Tails reached under her skirt to pull out the small object that Cosmo had just expelled. In his hand, the object, no bigger than a baseball, gleamed a brown, woody color.

"What is this?" Tails asked, bringing it closer to Cosmo's face.

"I don't know, I never have seen anything like that before in my life."

"No one has. Not even I. Tails tell me, how hard is the shell?"

"Super thick, I don't think that most ordinary tools could cut this."

"Wow… I'm impressed, no honored, to be here, in this place and time. Wow." XT marveled at the brown stone in Tails hands, who was passing it to Cosmo, who was tired.

"But what is it?" The two lovers asked in unison.

"You haven't guessed yet? Well then I'll have to bet, that both of you will be shocked. For this thing is a seed. And upon both your powers it will need. For if this seed shall be sown, a brand new Prower will be grown!"

**In the next chapter, you should probably hear about how Thorn came into existence, but, once again, it is a bit shakey, I didn't create him, after all...**


	4. A Prower in the Making

**Here is the next chapter, (I'm not all too great at Biology, but I think some of this is partially accurate... even though Cosmo technically isn't a real species of creature in this world...) **

Tails stood there, mouth gaping, in total disbelief of what XT had just said. Cosmo, who was really too tired to understand everything, just yawned.

"B-B-Ho-Ho-Wh-?" Tails couldn't speak, Cosmo looked at him blankly whereas XT looked like he was about to laugh.

"What did you just say, XT?" Cosmo asked, completely out of it for the moment.

"Cosmo," XT said to her, "That thing that you are holding is a creation that you and Tails made. It is your next child." XT said calmly. Cosmo looked at the seed, and fell backwards onto the bed, half out of exhaustion, half out of shock. Tails just stood there like a dummy, letting this information seep into his mind.

"Wow… I'm going to be a biological father to something… Oh my gosh! That is huge! XT, how did this happen? I mean, we're… she's not a… technically, we can't have a child, right?"

"Affirmative, that is why I feel honored to be in this room right now."

"But if we couldn't have a child, then how did this," Tails pointed to the seed, "come about?"

"Well… hmm. I'm not really sure, but I can guess. My guess, judging on the content of the seed, that Cosmo had produced this over night. Specifically, in the course of six hours. Upon conception, your DNA, predisposed for mixing with a mammal, instructed the egg to grow into another mammal, meaning that it was originally designed to grow inside Cosmo. But, due to Cosmo's non-mammalian body, she was incapable, and lacked the mammalian parts to successfully allow the egg to grow from her. So, her body handled the egg like it would her own kind, which is not like mammals do. Seedrians are not like mammals in reproducing, after their eggs are fertilized, they lay the seeds, and the seeds grow in the ground, like plants. However, the mammal/seedrian egg that you helped her produce could not do either of these, because Cosmo's skinny body, like all seedrians, was incapable of bearing a child. So, Cosmo unintentionally combined the two methods, so that the egg could grow, outside her body, but still obtain the same nutrients needed for a mammalian child. Curious really, that her body simply didn't reject the child. I wonder, really I do, at what will come out of this seed; whether it will be a fox, or a seedrian, or a bizarre mix of both. I also wonder what problems and disorders may come from this; it would have to be one crazy miracle if the child comes out perfectly normal. But then again… there are no normal fox/seedrian hybrids out there to compare to, so, whatever it is, it will have to come out normal… Hmm… That should be about it."

"So this egg/seed/thing has to be planted. Are you sure that it will get all of the nutrients that a normal fetus would need?"

"No." XT said calmly and honestly. Tails seemed worried.

"XT, this is my only biological child, and possibly my only one chance ever to have a baby of my own blood. Please, I beg of you, help me with this." Tails begged, almost crying at what he and Cosmo could easily lose.

"I will, no need to worry, my Empire made sure that they stranded me here so that I would have to take a vacation, too bad that I can still help my clients. But first, does she" XT pointed at the exhausted, sleeping figure that was Cosmo, "have a job or place to be right now?"

"Yes."

"Call her off work; she won't be able to make it. And while you do that, I'll cook Cosmo high carbohydrate food. She needs it, badly; she's just lost the largest amount of energy since she died that one time…" XT silently walked off into the kitchen, and began making a variety of pasta's and pancakes, while Tails wandered off to call Cosmo's flower shop to call her off work for the day.

* * *

Daisy and Brunis had just entered school. Brunis looked with wonder at this remarkable building. It was huge to him. He was used to a forest, when you had nothing but a tent for everybody in the group to sleep under, and only the lucky ones got their own place.

Daisy held Brunis's hand as she quickly walked about school, trying to escape the staring eyes of her classmates. Being a public school for anthropomorphic students, no forms were required or needed for Brunis to become a student. All one had to do you show up, and the government paid for the rest. Although Daisy was a bit too young to understand it, the reason she still had a school was because of her foster father Tails. The government could not waste the chance, or hope, that one day, one of the kids from that school could become as intelligent and invaluable as that fox did.

As Daisy and Brunis sat down in Daisy's first class of the day, the two had to be separated. Daisy sat in the middle, and Brunis, being new, had to sit down in the back, where any extra seats were kept. But first, Brunis was forced to be introduced to the class. So while everyone sat down, the teacher was talking softly to Brunis.

"And what's your name little wolf?" The teacher, who was an anthropomorphic owl, asked.

"Brunis…" Brunis answered shyly, in fear of being rejected from the class.

"Don't be shy about it, I'm a friend," the fat owl said, "and where do you come from?"

"…the forest…"

"But where in the forest? What city?"

"I didn't have a city, just… the forest…"

"Ok… Class we have a new guest!" The owl hooted. "Go on, say your name to them." Brunis stood in front of the thirty kids, and he knees began to wobble, though few kids noticed this because of his fur.

"H-Hi, my name is B-Brunis." Brunis managed to spit out.

"Hello Brunis." The entire class answered. Brunis felt like the noise from them would knock him down, not because it was loud, but because he was afraid of them.

"Ok, Brunis, have a seat in the back." The owl pointed to a small desk in the back of the room. "Ok class now…" The owl's voice seemed to vanish as Brunis walked up the aisle, to his desk. So many eyes stared at him, he felt as if their glares would melt him. As he took his seat, the eyes slowly began to divert their attention to the owl. Brunis felt a bit calmer, but he wanted to be closer to Daisy, he was only a two seats behind her, and one set to the right, but it still wasn't close enough. He felt calmer near her, so he felt a bit vulnerable without her.

Some time into the lesson, a few kids began to get bored with the owl. They were diagonal to the right of Daisy, and they thought it would be fun to annoy her. The one kid leaned stealthily over, making sure not to be seen by the owl teacher, and poked Daisy in her bud. Daisy shrieked in pain, and swatted at the pencil, while Brunis cringed at the sound of Daisy's scream.

"Daisy, we've gone over this before, no screaming in my class."

"But he jus-" Daisy attempted to retort

"No 'buts' in this classroom missy!" The owl demanded.

"Yes Mr. Hoot." Daisy said, biting her lip at the pain and bottling her anger towards the teacher. The kids behind her were snickering.

"Ha ha. You got in trouble!" They whispered to her. Daisy made a bit of a pouty face, and did her best to ignore them. Brunis was a bit confused at the situation, he still didn't get why the teacher didn't see the fact that the pencil obviously hurt Daisy. A few more kids poked their pencils at Daisy's buds. Daisy let out a small yelp, but did her best to hold it in.

When the kids stopped getting the satisfaction out of annoying Daisy, they started to poke their pencils harder at her, and slowly started to poke her skin to. Daisy was fighting back tears this time. _I don't wanna get in trouble; I don't wanna get in trouble…_ Daisy mournfully thought. This time, the kids stopped, and plotted to get Daisy at one time.

"One, two," They all whispered as they reared for attack. "three!" They all jammed their pencils at Daisy's bud and the side of her face, a few of the ones that were aimed for her bud, punctured it, and went all of the way through the little bud. Daisy shrieked in pain as she fell out of her desk crying in pain. Brunis stood up out of his chair and grabbed the kids' pencils. In his tense clutch, the pencils snapped.

"How would you like it if someone stabbed a pencil through your ear? Huh? In my clan we had punishments for hurting people, no food for three days! How could you do something like that? You really hurt her! Look, she might be bleeding!" Brunis barked at them. Daisy was in fact bleeding. But, no one could really tell if it was blood or not; it was a green, syrupy kind of blood that was transparent. And it was quickly coming out of her ear, as well as a few places on her neck. Daisy, though hurt, couldn't believe what Brunis just did. The shy kid, who she'd known to be very timid, and afraid of the class, just yelled at them for poking her bud. _Wow, how sweet of him… Ow, this hurts really bad._ Daisy thought as she tenderly cupped up the blood from her bud. She slowly got up, aided by the teacher, who was staring at the five kids who had just hurt Daisy.

"You five, principals' office, physical assault, detention, afterschool, now." The owl glared at the misbehavers. "Daisy, are you going to be alright? What was hurt?"

"My bud! I've been trying to tell you that it's sensitive! But you always got me in trouble for crying when it was hurt! Now look, it's bleeding, and I'm hurt also in the neck!" Daisy complained.

"Well, sorry…" The owl was trying to come up with an alibi for why those kids never got in trouble; he couldn't though, so he left the scene and got out a few Band-Aids.

"Thank you Brunis, for helping me show the teacher how mean those kids were, it probably wouldn't have happened this way had you not helped." Daisy complimented.

"Oh, it was nothing really…" Brunis replied modestly, trying not to blush. The two sat down, Daisy, now with a few Band-Aids on her neck and buds, and resumed a normal class.

* * *

Wolfain had taken his party back home after searching the whole night, and into the next day, for this 'Prower' family that Thorn spoke of. He was truly worried, and frightened, on how Thorn would act when they reported no sign of them.

Thorn was sitting in a tree, thinking back on every reason why Tails, Daisy and Cosmo must not live to see the future. The main reason for Thorn's coming to the past was because of what Tails did to his father, Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow was seen by the government as 'too powerful' and that is when he quit G.U.N., and also, when Thorn was born. Shadow, on his long journey to nowhere, found a seed, and unknowingly, with his aura, caused the seed to grow. It just so happened, that this seed was Cosmo's, from when she spread her seed across the universe. Shadow quickly nurtured the grown seedrian, named him Thorn and the two grew very strong bonds. But, as time went on, Tails created a new trap for G.U.N., who were still searching for Shadow, to trap the hedgehog. When they found him, they used Tails' contraption, and put Shadow into a stasis tube, from which they could keep him, and tamper with his memory. Thorn had searched for Shadow, and eventually found him, being worked on by Tails. Thorn was outraged when he saw his father in that tube. He went on a rampage and began killing people at first glance. It wasn't long before G.U.N. sent out a prototype weapon, armed with a chaos emerald, to stop him. Thorn had been born with a chaos emerald inside of his chest, and it glowed with a dim red color whenever he used it.

When the two came into combat, they both used chaos control, and a rift was created, Thorn escaped using the rift, after destroying the machine. That rift took him to exactly where he wanted to be, before the incident ever took place, so that he could erase it's happening altogether.

The men from the clan were approaching. Thorn thought as they approached, _I hope they found something, I'd be pretty mad, and a bit shameful, to have to kill one of their women or children…_

"Sir, we've found nothing, sir." Wolfain reported obediently.

"As long as you find my mother, Cosmo, I'm fine. Alive. Check the city why don't you? Have you searched there?" Thorn asked curiously, trying not to sound weak.

"No sir, I'll my men on it right away, sir." Wolfain ordered a few men around, and they all disappeared again.

"Just more time that I must wait… Ah well…" Thorn thought aloud as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tails and XT-421 were leaning on Cosmo's bed, where she lie, exhausted from her endeavor, eating the pancakes that XT had cooked up for her.

"Thank you, Tails, and XT, this is going to help me get a bit better… Why exactly am I so tired again?" Cosmo was still a bit confused on the whole matter, it all seemed like a fictitious dream to her, too good to be true.

"Cosmo, you just created the first fox/seedrian seed in your sleep. Your body needs rest to recover from the amount of nutrients that you stored in it."

"Wow…I can finally be the mother of your children Tails…" Cosmo said as Tails and XT took turns spooning small bits of pancakes in her mouth.

"I know! Isn't it wonderful? Daisy will have a new sibling to play with!" Tails replied ecstatically.

"Hmm, I wonder how she'd take all of this."

"How do you mean? Could she be anything but happy?"

"Well, she might get angry, as odd as it may seem, that you are the father, that would mean that you would be related to her, and she doesn't like that thought very much."

"Ah. That's how. If only that girl would open her heart to me, she might learn to like me a bit more…"

"Tails," XT started a bit in monotone, "we need to create a stable environment for the egg. One that can be monitored, regulated, and contained. If not, the egg is at the mercy of Mother Nature, and she might not handle this egg well."

"Well then," Tails faced his beloved, "Cosmo, will you be ok without me here?" He asked, in a tone softer than his fur after he comes out of the shower.

"I'll be fine." Cosmo said, smiling with her mouth and eyes. And with that last glance, the two parted ways for a short time.

Tails and XT got right to work. Tails and XT first brainstormed on exactly what they needed, which was a large, container, big enough for a kid to grow out of it, presumably as big as a little baby fox or seedrian, that also has enough room to fit the soil that a seed would have to grow in, and the container should be equipped with sensors that would analyze the activity within the seed at all times so that the growth could be monitored. After everything was decided, Tails went to find a location in the house where this machine would be built, and XT left to get the materials to build this machine. Everything was going as planned.


	5. A Romantic Lunch Hour

**I can be honest, this is possibly one of my most favorite chapters that I have written so far. I have reread this one over and over and over, in any attempts of being able to mimic my own character... (Of course, it never works though...)**

* * *

Daisy and Brunis had just finished their classes for the first part of the day, and they were heading to lunch.

"So how exactly does this work?" Brunis asked Daisy, who was a bit confused about how to get food.

"Just stand behind me, because I don't think that you have that much money. Don't worry, though, mom always gives me more than I need." Daisy insured, pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"Ok…" Brunis sighed as he followed Daisy closely from behind as she navigated the halls to the cafeteria.

Brunis was getting lost just following Daisy.

"All of these halls look the same…" Brunis muttered, "Daisy, how do you manage to know where you're going?" Daisy laughed a little and replied.

"Well, after you've been at this school for about a few years, you begin to learn your way around. Ah, here we are. Now follow me, and tell me what you want to eat."

Brunis looked at the seemingly endless line of food. Daisy got a little tray, and began to walk down the line. Brunis followed, asking Daisy to get various item that appealed to him; most of which, Daisy herself would find inedible. After Daisy paid for their food, the two sat down at one of the many tables in the cafeteria. Only a few kids were at the table, and fewer came when Daisy sat down there.

"Thank you Daisy, for buying me food…" Brunis thanked, already starting to take a bite out of some of the cafeteria food.

"Hey, don't mention it; I would always help a friend." Daisy smiled at him, while taking her small portion of the tray, which was a small salad, and taking it off so that Brunis could eat without her getting in the way.

"You know, I really like this place… there's food, there's amazingly nice people, and there's so much to do. In my clan, we would always go out to try to steal food to make a living… It wasn't very productive, and it was terribly dangerous. People would always shout mean things to us, and try to beat us away."

"You know that it's wrong to steal."

"Yeah, it is. But is it still wrong when you have nothing to eat? I left to find a better place. And I found one. I didn't like the thought of stealing anyways. I always made me hesitate before I took anything, thinking that someone worked for it, and that I was going to take it away from them. This stopped me from taking anything usually. And then, my clan hated me for not being able to take anything."

"That sounds like a hard life…" Daisy exclaimed with pity in her voice.

"It was."

"Did you ever have a mother? Or a father?"

"I did, but I never met either of them. My mom died after I was born… and my foster mom, who I grew up with, was forcibly married by another person in my tribe."

"Forcibly married? That doesn't sound good. What was it? Like, not loving each other and getting married?"

"I think so… Usually, when a guy wanted a wife in our clan, he would go outside the clan, find a pretty girl, and take her back. I can remember the Boss doing this several times. Sometimes, the girls were screaming at him for taking them… It didn't look like they enjoyed their marriage long, if at all…" Brunis trailed off at the horrible memories that he still had of his childhood home.

Daisy just thought on Brunis's words_. Didn't he come out of the clan? Didn't he say that I was pretty? Oh my gosh… He may want to capture me…_

"Hey um… Brunis?" Daisy was stumbling in her sentences.

"Yeah Daisy?" Brunis answered, coming out of his deep thought.

"Y-You aren't going to forcibly marry me, are you?"

"W-What? I would never do that! Not to a girl like you!" Brunis blushed wildly. _That came out terribly wrong… _He thought, as he began to correct his statement. "I mean, I would never forcibly marry anyone, I hate that clan that I was in, and never want to think about it ever again."

"Ok," Daisy let out a sigh of relief, "that makes me feel a lot better. I mean," Daisy tried to put it nicely, "I thought that you were out of your clan to find a wife… N-" Daisy stopped herself, and hoped that Brunis's munching blocked him from hearing her last part of her statement. She wanted to say, "Not that I wouldn't want to be your wife." But she had stopped herself. _That was close…_ She thought as she finished up eating her salad.

"Brunis, are you done yet?" Daisy asked cheerily.

"If you want me to be, this food is a bit rotten…" Brunis explained while trying to get something off of his tongue that was grossing him out. Daisy laughed and led him outside to the playground.

As always, there were a few rowdy kids who wanted to blow off some steam by agitating the school freak, which was Daisy, the alien seedrian.

"Hey Daisy, can you still run?" A kid asked, pulling out a very sharp pencil. Daisy held her buds with care, cringed at the thought of them getting injured again, and hid behind the first object that she could find; which was Brunis.

"Aw, the little freak is hiding behind the wolf kid, how cute." Another said.

"Yeah, beat it kid, this don't concern you." A third one said; his misuse of words made Daisy cringe, who was also shaking in fear of those kids, who had now barricaded Daisy and Brunis in to the wall. Brunis, who could feel Daisy's heartbeat skyrocket as one of them came closer, stood up a bit straighter and put a glare in his eye.

"If it involves my friends, then it involves me. Go away now." He growled through bared teeth.

"Ok then you stupid kid."

"Get her!" They all shouted as they came at the two.

"Hold on tightly." Brunis whispered to Daisy as he grabbed her hand firmly. Brunis backed away from the kids quickly, and turned to face the wall. Using a few indents in it, he ran a few steps up it, and jumped, still holding onto Daisy's hand. The two had just miraculously jumped over the crowd of kids, and landed close to ten feet away from them.

"Can you run fast?" Brunis asked Daisy, as the kids began to chase them.

"Yeah, very fast." Daisy again firmly grabbed onto Brunis's hand and started running, at this point, to nowhere. Brunis closed his eyes as he kept up with her. He wanted to feel what the wind was like at this speed. Surprisingly, Daisy was making him run incredibly fast. She was running faster than twenty miles per hour at the least; which was very fast, especially for a premature plant.

Daisy stopped thirty seconds later, just to see how far she had gotten away from the kids.

"Wow. That might be a record…" She panted, as she fell backwards from exhaustion.

"Wow! You _can_ run fast! Here, let me help you up." Brunis offered his hand, and Daisy willingly accepted.

"Get them!" The kids shouted from far away.

"Hey, want to get away from them?" Brunis asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't hurt them…" Daisy begged.

"Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about hurting them, I meant... Ah, well, you'll see. Grab on to my back." Brunis hunched over a little bit as Daisy clambered onto his back as instructed. Brunis walked over to a tree and jumped onto it. And in a matter of seconds, the two were almost to the top, hidden from view.

"Where'd they go?" A kid asked.

"I don't know… they were here but a second ago…"

"Maybe Daisy ran off really fast."

"Yeah!"

"She must've gone this way!" A kid roared as the mob of people ran away to another sector of the playground. Brunis and daisy just giggled to themselves in their tree.

"Thank you. There's no way that I could've gotten up here that quickly."

"Think nothing of it; I do stuff like that all of the time. It's how I used to get away from the rest of my clan whenever we were supposed to go do chores." Brunis said modestly.

"Hey, I want to see the view from up here. Can I get off for a few seconds?"

"Sure, just don't fall." Daisy slowly got off of Brunis's back and slowly climbed onto the branches above.

Daisy looked in awe at the playground before her. They were on a tree, on a hill, so the playground beneath them seemed far away.

"The people look like ants from here. Wow, I wish I could climb things like this…"

"You should see the trees in the forest, they are huge; and once you're on top of them, looking down at the countryside below, it feels like you're the king of the world; well in your case, queen." Brunis joked. Daisy let out a short laugh at it, and continued to view the playground.

In her staring at the playground, Daisy became less attentive to the location of her feet. And when she leaned in to get a better view of the kids that were once chasing her, she slipped.

"Daisy!" Brunis yelped as he instinctively dove out of the tall tree in any attempts to catch her.

Daisy screamed as she hit a few of the branches. Brunis, to speed up his descent, kicked off of the branch that he was standing on to propel him downwards. He caught Daisy in the air, and kicked off of the tree's main trunk to get further away from the tree. Brunis rolled onto his back to take most of the fall. After they landed, they stayed there for a little bit, thinking about what had just happened, a bit shocked at it all.

Daisy stared into the eyes of her savior, and let her mind run wild with thoughts. _Oh my gosh, he just saved me from harm, and had taken it to himself. That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me… How should I thank him? What should I say? If I tell him exactly what I want to right now, it might be too farfetched for him to believe… I would just love for him to be my boyfriend, he is strong, brave, sweet, and not to mention as cute as can be. His eyes, they're so dreamy, I want to get lost in them forever. Oh wait, I think that he's about to speak. Think real hard Daisy, don't go to fast…_

"Are you all right?" Brunis asked; obviously in physical pain, but trying his very hardest to ignore it.

"Y-Yeah… Thank you Brunis…" Daisy stated, "Brunis, that was by far the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me…" Brunis got up, shaking off his pain, and stretching it all away.

"Well, they should try it more often, to help someone is-" From Daisy's mind, an impulse shot through her body, which made her lurch right in front of Brunis, and kiss him on the lips. The two said nothing, and held each other while they still kissed. Neither attempted to break their embrace, for it was what both of them wanted. The only thing that broke them apart was the sound of the school bell, bringing them back inside to school.

* * *

XT and Tails had finished their container for the unborn hybrid and were taking a rest. Tails was at Cosmo's side, comforting her in any way she wished. But XT had been doing something else; sitting outside, staring in the direction of the school. His amazing eyesight allowed him to see everything that had just happened on the playground with Daisy and Brunis, the last he saw of them, they had just broke off their first kiss, and had ran off, hand in hand, onto their next class.

"This, this is why I live still…" XT sighed, his eyes beginning to focus back to the area around him rather than miles away, staring at young love.

"No, I won't say a word unless the time is right. Love needs time to prosper, to properly grow, and gain footholds. Ah well, I've got enough to worry about with this hybrid." XT wandered back into the house. He heard the soft sounds of Tails' and Cosmo's voices, calmly speaking to each other as he walked past their door. He then walked into the room where the hybrid was kept. Nothing was happening there that was unordinary either.

"Maybe I can finally get some rest." XT pondered the thought of him actually wanting to rest instead of working to ensure the love of others. He quickly disregarded these thoughts, and laid himself down outside in the sun, absorbing the sun's power into his own. This surge of energy caused him to doze off. But his mind was feeling a bit weird, as it had been ever since he started to settle down.

* * *

**Well, I didn't like the ending as much as the tree scene, but, it had to be put during this chapter, because it wouldn't fit the other one as much...**


	6. Showdown in the Gym

**Well, it would seem like I am straying a bit from keeping Tails and Cosmo in here, but, within the next chatpers, they will become more and more important. Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Daisy and Brunis had just left their last class, and were heading to gym. As the two walked through the hallways hand in hand, Brunis started to notice that Daisy seemed a bit upset.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Brunis asked sweetly to his new, and first, girlfriend.

"Aw, it's nothing…" Daisy said glumly.

"Yes it is; you don't seem the kind of person who'd get all sad over nothing."

"Well, if you really want to know," Daisy started, "I'm not all that good at gym, and people tease me for not being that good at it; they especially like to tease me at this sport that we did yesterday, which was volleyball. I'm not very coordinated, so I often get hit in the face with the balls."

"Don't worry," Brunis insured cheerily, "if a ball come to hit you, I'll jump in front of it, and get it away from you."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Daisy gave Brunis a small kiss on his cheek, which made his face turn as red as a tomato. Daisy giggled at his funny facial expression, and the two rushed off to gym class.

The merry couple arrived just as the bell rung.

"Why are you two almost late?" The bear who was the gym teacher growled.

"Well, sir-" Brunis started, trying to describe how the two were too busy admiring each other than to pay attention to the bell, but Daisy interjected, and summed it all up pretty well.

"We were too busy doing this!" Daisy hugged Brunis really tightly, and kissed him on the cheek again, in front of the class. Brunis, to add a bit of humor to this, and really not knowing how to respond, shrugged, to agree with Daisy's claim. The class looked at the two and either laughed, or awed. The gym teacher, however, was neither in awe, or laughing. He just stared the two down.

"I don't condone such behavior in my class. Do it again, and you'll buy yourself a one way ticket to afterschool detention. Now class," the bear rumbled, "we are moving from the volleyball unit of class to the basketball unit. To play basketball…" the teacher went on and on talking about how to play the game, and Daisy and Brunis listened carefully. When they needed to partner up, they coupled up and did their task, and soon, they were placed into teams. The teacher, however, did not want Daisy and Brunis on the same team. So he intentionally separated them onto different teams. And, as punishment for them kissing in his class, their teams would be facing off at the first game.

"This is not fair." Brunis said, placing his foot down, not willing to play against his beloved Daisy. "I will not play against Daisy."

"Neither will I play against Brunis." Daisy proclaimed, doing the same thing as Brunis, but afterwards breaking her stance to stare into Brunis's eyes.

"Well, if you don't play, then I will write you two up for insubordination, and you'll both go to the principal's office, and get an afterschool detention." The teacher smirked, he did not want these two to be a couple, and he had personally hated Daisy and Cosmo because he did not believe that they were supposed to be in this school for anthropomorphic animals, which they weren't.

"Then…" Daisy tried not to cry at this threat, "then I guess I'll stay after school."

"I go where Daisy goes." Brunis said firmly. The teacher winced in disbelief. _This wolf actually wants to take a detention with this plant thing? No way. But, if he wants to so badly, maybe I can make him look like an idiot for the whole class…_

"Hey, Brunis is it? If you want to get the two of you out of this mess, then I can offer you a deal." The teacher waited for a response from Brunis before continuing. Brunis's ears perked up as he replied.

"I'm listening." He said in a curious, if not disbelieving, tone.

"If you and Daisy can beat me in a game of basketball, then I'll drop my claims, and not force you to go to the office." Daisy and Brunis both looked at each other, smiled, and then looked at the teacher.

"We accept your challenge sir." They said in unison.

"Yeah!" The other kids cheered, "Teacher-student fight!"

The two teams stood at opposite ends of the massive, to little third graders at least, court. The bear on one end, and Daisy and Brunis at the other. The game's ball was brought forth by a small little squirrel, who was the runt of the class. She stood in the center with the ball.

"Ok, so, Mr. Brown, I throw the ball upwards really high, right?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, after saying, 'game start' or something like that." Mr. Brown replied.

"Game start!" She cried out as she heaved the ball into the air and scurried away.

Mr. Brown roared into Brunis's face, which caused the little wolf to scream out and jump back into Daisy. The two sat there, dumbfounded, as their teacher dribbled the ball into their half of the court.

"Rules for this game: the first to ten wins; and the same rules as a normal game of basketball." Mr. Brown instructed to the class, but aimed his words to Daisy and Brunis.

"But that's not fair, screaming into my face like that!" Brunis complained bitterly.

"Did I ever say that there was no rule against yelling? No, so get used to it." Brunis and Daisy glared at their oppressor as he daintily made a basket.

"Only four more, so, ready to go to the principal's office yet?" He taunted.

"We shall see…" Brunis muttered, he was planning something. "Daisy, you lead off, pass the ball to me when I tell you to. Okay?" He whispered to her.

"Okay." She replied, just as softly, if not softer.

Brunis gave the ball to Daisy, and she began to dribble it towards the basket, only to be stopped by the hulking bear that was their foe.

"What are you going to do now, little missy? I can block you from all sides!" Daisy frowned, and fumbled up on handling the ball. Mr. Brown took advantage of this, and scooped up the ball from behind Daisy. He then lobbed the ball from where he stood and made the shot. Daisy and Brunis stood still, their mouths gaping.

"Ha ha! Looks like only three more. Want to keep going?" Brunis only glared at him.

"Try it again Daisy, and if he stops you again, go underneath his legs. He won't expect that." Brunis instructed.

"Okay." Daisy again softly replied.

Daisy once again began dribbling down the court to the basket, again, only to be blocked by their teacher.

"Aw… Daisy's stuck again."

"I don't think so…" Daisy muttered as she crouched over and squeezed underneath the big bear's legs. The bear, as Brunis expected, did not plan for this, and tried to turn around. He did, just to see the ball passed over to Brunis. Who began to dribble even closer to the basket. Mr. brown thundered over to the basket, but wasn't quick enough to prevent it from going in.

"Fine, 5-2, my lead anyway. Don't think that you can win so easily." Mr. Brown took his side of the court, and dribbled the ball down and made a basket as soon as he went underneath the three point line.

"Humph, c'mon, no opposition? That isn't even fair! 7-2 my lead." Brunis took a position underneath the basket, in any hopes catching the rebound.

_I'm gonna mess with these kids, and get a three point to end the game._ Mr. Brown thought as he approached the three point line. He made a shot, and it just barely missed.

Brunis instinctively leapt into the air to get it. He caught the ball one handed, in his hurdle through the air. He landed with the ball, dribbling, in front of Mr. Brown. He ducked underneath his legs, and went inward for a shot into the basket. And made it, at, unknowingly, at the three point line.

Mr. Brown scowled at Brunis, who was smiling at him in mockery.

"7-5 sir, if I'm not mistaken." Brunis said, handing him the ball, and again taking his position underneath the basket, this time though, Daisy waited at the side to stop Mr. Brown from getting to far.

As Mr. Brown approached, Daisy did stop him, and so he was again forced to attempt the three point shot. He threw, and Brunis did something unnatural. He jumped, into the air, at the same time that the ball left Mr. Brown's furry hands, and caught it, midair, and continued his jump, all the way down the court, laughing the whole way down, straight into the basket. Mr. Brown's jaw dropped as Brunis hung from the rim of the basket, and dropped down.

"That's my Brunis!" Daisy cheered with delight.

"Your ball sir." Brunis said, proud over his achievements.

Mr. Brown grabbed the ball and began to furiously dribble it towards the basket. When Daisy came to block him, he stopped dribbling, and let his anger boil over. He threw the ball directly into the face of Daisy. Brunis, who had seen this coming, had made a hopeful leap towards this. Right as the ball was about to hit Daisy's innocent face, Brunis's hand deflected it, and caught it in a spiral motion. He used this motion to get the ball dribbling and made his way over to the basket, and got the ball in, with a bit of added style; Brunis did a front flip on his way in.

Daisy fell over from the shock of thinking that the ball was going to hit her, and began to cry.

"Daisy?" Brunis asked.

"Brunis!" Daisy jumped onto Brunis and hugged him so tightly that he became short of breath.

"I told you that if anyone hit you with a ball that I'd stop them. I don't lie that often." Brunis exclaimed modestly. Daisy only cried some more and held him tighter.

Mr. Brown was so angry at what just happened that he began to curse wildly. A few people from outside the gym heard him, and he was removed immediately.

"Class, you are free to go home now." A person who was involved with taking Mr. Brown away instructed.

"Come on Daisy, let's go to your house!" Daisy hopped into Brunis's arms and let him carry her out of the class.

* * *

Tails was waiting for them outside the school in his plane. As the two walked into the sunlight, Tails rubbed his eyes to make sure that everything he saw was not an illusion; Brunis was holding Daisy in his arms. Tails hopped out of the plane to see if something was wrong, or out of the ordinary.

"Uh, are you all right Daisy?" Tails asked; a bit confused at the whole situation.

"Yeah Tails, I'm fine, I just wanted to be carried around by Brunis." She replied, as if nothing was odd about her leaving the school, quite literally, in someone's arms.

"Ok… So, what did you do at school today?" Tails questioned, he had a bit of a hunch, but he wanted confirmation. As they all were getting into the plane, Daisy answered.

"Well, Brunis came to my rescue when a few kids poked my bud." Daisy rubbed her injured bud in memory of the pain.

"Are you alright?"

"No, actually, they poked their pencils right through my bud!"

"Oh my gosh Daisy. This is serious, is this the first time that they've done this to you?" Tails' voice went into an alarmed tone.

"No, it's been going on for about a week now… They all think that I'm different so they tease me about it… But Brunis yelled at them for it. It was really sweet of him…" Daisy's voice trailed off, reveling in a flashback of seeing her Brunis defending her so selflessly. Upon hearing these words, Tails was tempted to go back to the school. _No, Cosmo has got to hear this first. _Tails thought as he continued his path to the house.

"Daisy… have other things like this happened?" Tails asked, he was in a great state of worry for her.

"Yeah, the same kids tease me on the playground. But Brunis helped me get away from them there too."

"Daisy, I wish that you would have told me or mom sooner. This is very serious. Why didn't you tell us? Or is it something personal?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that, mom has a job, and you've got tons of work all of the time… I thought that if you worried about me, you'd be too distracted to do your work." Daisy began to cry a little bit, with the realization that what she did was very foolish.

"Daisy… Cosmo and I will always help you out, that is why we are your parents. Even though you don't see me as your father, you can still trust me as one. Now when we go home, we are going to have a talk, you, me, and mom. And we are going to figure out everything about this problem at school of yours. Jeez, I can't believe that you thought that my being distracted from my work was more important than you getting assaulted at school. Daisy," Tails stopped looking at where he was flying, and turned to face his daughter, "you can always come to me or Cosmo for problems of your own, because you are more important to me than any of my work combined. And I'm sure that Cosmo feels even more strongly about this."

"Dad! You're about to hit a tree!" Daisy screamed as Tails turned around, just in time to pull up on his flight stick.

"Ok, now that was too close." Tails sighed, thinking about what Daisy had just said. _She called me dad… That is the first time I think that she has called me dad…_ Tails felt like he was about to cry. To loosen the mood up, Tails thought that now would be a good idea to address the growing relation between Daisy and Brunis, which was now even more evident in the plane than outside; this was because the two had put their heads on each other's shoulder, and were kind of cuddling with one another.

"You know Daisy." Tails thought at what Cosmo had told him, which was not to influence Daisy's love life; but thought that it wasn't really talking about their love life anyway. "I was about your age when I first met your mom. We were both eight years old."

"Mom never tells me about how you two first met, what happened?"

"Well, Cosmo came to this planet from an unknown world, one that had been destroyed by an evil force known as the Metarex."

"Wait…" Daisy thought for a moment, trying to bring a memory about that sounded familiar to this. "Continue."

"Ok. Well, after Cosmo came to our planet, she crash landed in our forest, I helped her out of her wrecked ship, and helped her get better. Shortly after, we, all as a group, sent off to go out and stop the Metarex. We traveled many planets, and fought in many battles, and eventually, we got separated from the rest of the group."

"Wait, is it on that planet, that you two first fall in love with each other? Because mom once told me a story similar to this…"

"Yes. She probably used it as a bedtime story for you; she does that with a lot of the tales that I've told her. She's very good at it. Ah, were home." Tails opened the cockpit and Daisy hopped out with Brunis, who had been silently listening in on the whole conversation, but never thinking that it was his time to speak.

"C'mon Brunis, I have a place to show you!" Daisy joyously spoke as she grabbed Brunis's hand, and the two raced off onto a hill far away from home.

"Come Ba- oh it's no use, I'll have Cosmo get her in…" Tails lowered his head in comic defeat, as he walked inside his home.

**I absolutely hate that Mr. Brown, and whats really sickening is that I know there are gym teachers out there that are like him; always plotting to make their students look like idiots, and trying to discriminate through odd punishments... I like the replacement gym teacher far more...**


	7. Innocence Can Lie

**Here... many lies are told and revealed... and a few by some you'd never expect to lie... I say no more. (And, oh yes, the reviews that I get truly do motivate me to post more, thank you for the encouragement.)**

* * *

Daisy and Brunis were now staring at the place that Daisy had found.

"Isn't it wonderful? I want to build a tree house in that tree, right there, so that I can look into the sky and see the stars at night. I will ask Tails to do it later though." Daisy described as she wandered aimlessly around the tree. Brunis was surveying this land carefully, it was a great place, just as Daisy described, and he dreamed of the day when he and Daisy could sit up in that tree house and stare and the nightscape with Daisy.

"If you ever do get that done, would you ever want to spend a night up there? We could both look at the stars, and stuff." Brunis asked shyly. Daisy replied by staring at him with big, starry eyes, just like the ones Brunis wanted to see with her.

"I would love to do that." Daisy replied sweetly.

"Daisy!" Cosmo's voice called from afar. "Tails and I would like a word with you!"

"I'm coming! Brunis, wait right here. Bye!" Daisy took off like a rocket as Brunis just stood there, feeling the turbulence off of her cool him off. Brunis closed his eyes and lay down in the grass. He sighed out all of the troubles that he had encountered over the years of his life.

"This is the life to live…" He thought aloud as he began to doze off in the sun. A few minutes later, Brunis's sun was blocked, and a deep voice spoke to him.

"Well now, what have we got here? Brunis?" Brunis dared to open his eyes. The figure who was uttering the noise was none other than the figure that plagued his life since the day he was born.

"B-Boss? W-What are y-you doing here?" Brunis stuttered.

"Well, now that I have you here I'd like you to come back. We need more searchers for things."

"W-well, I, uh, would love to help, but I don't want to be a part of your clan anymore." Brunis stated boldly. Wolfain only growled.

"No, wrong answer. You are coming back. And if you should disobey my command, you shall be ripped apart by my own to hands! Now I have to ask, why did you leave? Was our life to hard for you? Or were you just too agitated with my rule? Be warned, I'm angry." Brunis could see that Wolfain's paws were clawed and ready to kill him. He gulped, and started to think about how he could save his life.

"I was, uh, just looking for a new girlfriend," Wolfain glared at him. Dating had to be allowed by the Boss in his old clan, "for you I meant."

"Oh really? Then who is this woman? Is she beautiful?"

"Yes extremely," Brunis was thinking about Daisy, Wolfain shot him a look. "She'll be good enough for you I hope…"

"She'd better be, okay, I'll take her, and we'll go back."

"No!" Brunis shouted at him.

"What did you say to me? Twerp?" Brunis cowered in fear of his superior, thinking fast, he formulated yet another lie. "Her dad is a skilled mechanic; their house is well armed, so it would be impossible for you to get in there."

"Hmm, that seems reasonable, so how can I make this woman mine?" Wolfain's voice was filled with lust; he would do anything to see the girl that Brunis mentioned, and completely ignore anything until this girl was his wife.

"Maybe she's not worth the effort…" Brunis hoped that he'd buy it.

"No, I have a better idea, you go and bring her to the forest, away from her parents, and I'll have the guy's ambush her and then she can be my wife."

"But-" Brunis attempted to interject.

"No, you will help me, or I'll send the whole clan in there to kill you, her parents, and anyone else that get's in my way!" Wolfain roared as he started to leave.

"Y-yes sir…" Brunis quivered as he spoke; thinking terribly on what he'd just gotten himself, and more importantly Daisy, into.

"Brunis! Dinner time!" the entire Prower family called to Brunis, who slowly approached the house.

* * *

Brunis walked into their home, trying his best to hide his fear of the event that had just occurred. Brunis walked into the kitchen where the table had already been set with food for the family as well as himself. He took his seat glumly, but tried not to show it.

"Brunis," Cosmo seemed a bit concerned for him, "are you alright? You don't look like you're feeling too well."

"Oh I'm fine." Brunis exclaimed cheerily, Cosmo bought it, but Tails wasn't so sure. He ignored this though so that the family could have their talk with Daisy about school that they had postponed until dinner.

"Ok Daisy, tell mom everything that you told me."

"Oh fine… Ok, since about, oh maybe a week? There have been a couple of kids who were picking on me because I was different."

"What were they doing to you?" Cosmo asked sternly, she did not approve of anyone harassing her daughter.

"Well, they were poking me with pencils."

"Oh, at least it wasn't that serious…"

"Daisy," Tails urged, "Tell mom where they poked you, and what happened today."

"Oh, but I don't want mom to worry."

"Where were they poking you with their pencils? And what happened today?" Cosmo interrogated.

"Oh fine. They were poking me in the buds and today, well, today they poked my bud so hard, that the pencil went straight through it." Cosmo shuddered in fear as she held her own buds tenderly.

"Oh Daisy… They've been doing that for a week? How could you bear it? Oh honey… Can I see it?" Cosmo got up from her seat and walked over to her daughter.

"It's not that bad…" Daisy muttered as Cosmo inspected the wound. As her eyes fell upon the hole in her daughter's bud, and the puncture points on her neck, a fire came into her eyes that could've burned a hole into a glacier.

"Tails, we are going to have to go to that school. As soon as we're done eating, can you take us all there?" Cosmo growled thinking about those kids who injured her daughter.

"As soon as you want Cosmo." Tails spoke diligently.

"Good… Now Daisy, why didn't you tell us about this? We could've ended it as soon as it started."

"But, you guys were always working, and I thought that if I told you my problem at school, then you'd be too distracted to work."

"Oh sweetie… You are so much important to us than work. I'd quit my job if I had to be with you. And Tails is the same way, he just, well, is a bit absent-minded sometimes… But, Daisy, you can always come to us for problems. We will always help you." Cosmo's tone had softened and had become very gentle and caring.

"Tails said the same thing almost…" Daisy mumbled.

"That is because I care for you very much Daisy, so does mom." The two stared happily at their daughter and smiled cheerily at her.

"Well, it would've been worse if Brunis didn't save me today, three times!" Daisy said while looking at Brunis, whose mood seemed to lighten up a bit at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Three times in one school sitting? Wow; that is a lot to do." Tails remarked.

"Well, I couldn't see Daisy hurt. It would've made me feel bad." Brunis said. Thinking on his own words stung his heart, for he knew that if he followed his plans, Daisy would undoubtedly get hurt.

"He saved me from the kids at the playground, he yelled at those kids who poked the hole in my bud, and he saved me from that evil gym teacher, Mr. Brown."

"You never told me about Mr. Brown…" Tails noted.

"Well, we got into this basketball session in gym, and the teacher didn't like it when Brunis and I, uh…" Cosmo tilted her head and Tails' ears perked up at Daisy's trailing off.

"What happened between you and Brunis?" Cosmo asked cutely, almost as if Daisy were her sister.

"Well, it all started on the playground. Brunis and I ran away from the kids and stuff, and well, we found ourselves in a tree." Daisy shyly said.

"I let her get off my back, but told her not to fall. She kind of did…" Brunis added.

"Yeah, Brunis dove off of the tree, and he took the fall for me."

"It was nothing really…" Brunis blushed as he put his hands behind his head, trying to act as modest as he could.

"Yes it was Brunis! Well, after he saved me, I don't really know what happened, I just kind of leaned forward on him and we kissed…" Daisy trailed off yet again as Cosmo looked at Daisy in shock, Tails only leaned back in his chair, he, on the other hand, had expected this.

"You kissed?" Cosmo asked nearly choking on her food. "Wow! I got my first kiss too, after I came back…" Cosmo looked at her husband, who smiled warmly in memory of that day when he caught Cosmo from her escape pod that XT had built for her.

"Well yeah, we did kiss, and it wasn't really a short one either. We had to get back to class before we wanted it to end. But, afterwards, we had gym, and the teacher didn't like it when Brunis and I hugged each other. So he split us up, and made us fight each other in basketball!"

"That sounds like something that I would stand against." A dark voice stated from the shadows.

"Mommy! There is a strange figure in the house!" Daisy screamed as the figure emerged from the shadows.

"It's only me… XT-421…" XT replied to calm the panicking Daisy.

"Ok… Why would you be against it?"

"Because my programming forces me to act upon injustice towards love. My main function and purpose in this existence is solely to ensure love. Whether it is for people's children, for their soul mates, or just for the long lost cries of the dead, I work for love. Right now, I'm on break."

"Ok… Does that mean that Brunis and I could see you in the future?"

"Not likely, unless something terrible happens. I'm here right now on break, as I had just said, and on a miniature duty to Tails and Cosmo."

"Ok then, do you mind if I continue?" XT shook his head, and Daisy continued. "Well, after Mr. Brown prevented us from being on the same team, and making us challenge each other. We both refused, saying that we'd rather go to the principal's office than fight each other. He had no right to keep us from being on the same team, am I right?"

"Well, he could have, but you really shouldn't complain to a teacher like that." Tails explained.

"Hmm. I'll take that into consideration next time. But as I was saying, Mr. Brown seemed shocked that Brunis would rather be with me than compete. So, he challenged the two of us in a duel." Tails looked at Cosmo; this was abnormal behavior for a teacher. "It's true! He at first scored a few points on us, but when Brunis started doing his moves, he couldn't beat us! Brunis jumped from one end of the court into the hoop!" Daisy enthusiastically explained.

"It was true, I did do that…" Brunis tried not to sound boastful.

"It was awesome! And then, the teacher, Mr. Brown, got angry again. I did my best to block him from scoring the last point, but when I did, he threw the ball at my face. It was the scariest moment of my life…"

"Did you get hurt?" Cosmo said in a state of worry.

"Nope! Brunis saved me again! He jumped in between me and the ball, and caught it, just before it hit me, and he then made the last basket! It was so cool, but so scary. I was too afraid to move afterwards, and that is why Brunis carried me out of the school."

"You do know that I would've carried you even if you weren't tired, right?" Brunis asked sincerely.

"Yeah I know." Daisy beamed at him, making him blush and hide himself.

"Wow, did that Mr. Brown get in trouble for hitting you?" Tails asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, he was thrown out of the building."

"You know what… I might just ask for the position of gym coach… I've nothing else to do now that the container is built." XT thought aloud.

"As long as you let Brunis and me be on the same team, I'm good." Daisy smiled at the robot, who smiled back at her.

"Daisy, mom and I have something big to tell you." Cosmo stood up and motioned for Daisy to do the same. Brunis and XT followed.

Tails and Cosmo led Daisy to another room in the house that had before been a spare bedroom; previously owned by Tails before he moved into Cosmo's room.

"This thing right here," Tails explained, "is going to be your new baby brother or sister."

"What? How is that thing going to be my sister or brother?" Daisy stared at the large cubed shaped container of dirt that was in front of her with disbelief.

"No, no. You know how you were born of mom from a seed? And I planted you in a small cup and then later to a plant pot? Well, this is your next sibling, and he or she is going to be a bit different than you."

"How so? Is it going to be like a tree instead of a flower?"

"No, it's going to be a mix of both a fox, like me, and a seedrian, like you."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't really know, XT-421 says that that is what happened though. Mom is the mother of it, and I am the father." Tails felt incredibly stupid talking about that which he wanted to keep secret, and also explaining it in such a childish way.

"Ok, then, wait. I'm going to have a brother or sister! Wow! That is so cool! I can play around with them when I'm bored and I can have a person to talk to, and a new friend who can understand me! Thank you mom and dad!" Daisy walked up to Tails and her mom and hugged them tightly, XT and Brunis just watched from afar. Daisy obviously had no idea what it was like to have a sibling, but at least she was enthusiastic about it.

After the family had settled a bit from the introduction of the new child to Daisy, Cosmo quickly readied everyone to get on the plane and settle some things with the principal of Daisy's school.

"Ok, Brunis, are you coming too?" Cosmo seemed like she wanted him to come, but Brunis was tempted to say 'no'.

"Ok." He tried to sound cheery, but it was still seen by Tails. Tails wondered what the problem could be; but not in his wildest nightmares could he fathom what Brunis was fighting inside his mind.

The family, and Brunis, all took off to the school, followed closely by XT-421.

* * *

In a short amount of time, they had all safely made it to the school, which was still on because the school had night school programs. The family marched in, led by an infuriated Cosmo, single file, into the school. Cosmo burst open the doors and made her way directly to the principal's office, Tails and the others had a hard time keeping up with her without bursting into a jog. Though, XT, had jetted ahead of them because he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk if he let Cosmo begin ranting before he could ask for a job. As the short little robot entered the room, he shut the door and began to speak.

"Mr. Principal, if another name you would rather me call you speak up in your next sentence. But I have an offer for you."

"No, Mr. Principal is perfectly fine. What is this offer?"

"I happen to know that you are short a gym teacher, and would like to teach gym here. At least, for as long as it takes for you to get a replacement…"

"That would be fine I guess, I mean, this school has little or no rules against that, we are separate from human schools, so the same rules do not apply." Just before the two were about to shake hands on the deal, the door burst open. Cosmo stood in the doorway with her eyes ablaze.

"How dare you let my daughter get physically assaulted in your school!" She shouted at him and seemed as if about to lunge. Tails appeared from behind and put his hand on her shoulder, preventing her from doing so.

"I-I'm sorry, but, who are you?" The principal asked, a bit frightened by the wrath of Cosmo.

"I'm Miles, Mile 'Tails' Prower. And this is my wife, Cosmo Prower. Our daughter, Daisy, has informed us today of her getting picked on and getting assaulted in school over the past few days. Come here Daisy, show the principal the marks." Tails replied calmly as Daisy approached the principal. The principal's face darkened as he saw the hole through Daisy's bud. His face continued to darken with fear and shame as he saw the points on her neck where she had been stabbed.

"Oh my, this is quite serious, and not to mention shameful on my part for not seeing it. These wounds right here were made with the intention of harming her; there isn't a doubt in my mind. Daisy, if I were to pull up a list of faces in that class, could you tell me what kids did that to you?"

"Maybe…" Daisy shyly answered to her principal.

"I can help, I was there when this happened and I yelled at the kids who did that." Brunis spoke up tentatively.

"Why didn't you stop them son?"

"Well," Brunis did his best not to look like a fool, "I'm rather new here, and didn't know what was going on until it was too late."

"Ok then, here is the list of kids in that class…" Daisy and Brunis started searching through the list to find the names and faces of those kids who wounded Daisy. XT, just to add to his enigmatic nature, slipped away from the group and snuck over to the unoccupied gym.

After Daisy and Brunis worked together to locate the suspects, the principal began to shift in his chair.

"Ah, I figured that it would be these five, they are always causing trouble, and never seem to learn. I will make sure that their parents know what they did and make sure that they are suspended, again, for disorderly conduct, and physical assault within my school. Goodbye and thank you all for bringing this up." Daisy and Brunis held hands as they merrily pranced out of the room. As Cosmo and Tails left, they saw their daughter acting that way, giggled a bit, and did the same thing as they made their way to the plane.

**I REALLY hated making Brunis do that... to lie like that... but it made the story SO much better (as in it created the story) than what it was going to be originally...**

**More coming soon...**


	8. A Typical Night at the Prower Residence

**Yeah, pretty much whenever you post a comment, I will try to post another chapter. So, here is the next chapter, I feel SO sorry for Brunis, but, you get what you deserve kid... liars get punished...**

* * *

At home, it was now almost bedtime for the younger ones and time for rest for Cosmo and Tails.

"Ok you two, get to bed, and sleep nicely. It ought to be better tomorrow now that those kids won't be bothering you." Tails yawned to Brunis and Daisy.

"But before you do, take showers and brush your teeth. This applies to you to honey." Cosmo ordered sweetly at her husband. Tails cringed at his failed attempt at getting away with not doing so.

"Ok, but Daisy, you go to the shower and have mom give you a bath, and Brunis, you go over to the guest bathroom and brush your teeth."

"Excuse me Mr. Tails… but," Brunis felt like a big idiot right about now, "I don't know how to brush my teeth, in fact, I can hardly imagine what it is like…" Daisy gasped.

"Well, Brunis, a girl likes a guy with a clean set of teeth." Daisy beamed at him, and he gave her a look of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. Come on." Tails said, leading Brunis through his home, over to the second bathroom.

"Brushing your teeth is simple really, just take a new toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it, wet it down, and brush away; making small, little circles over each of your teeth. Try it, it is quite simple really."

Brunis attempted all that Tails instructed and had little trouble.

"Oh yeah, and make sure that you don't eat the toothpaste. It is not food."

"Oh…" Brunis said just after swallowing his toothpaste, "That would help me a bit then… can I try again?"

"Ha!" Tails laughed, "Sure you can little Brunis."

* * *

Elsewhere in the house, Daisy is getting her bath by Cosmo.

"So, I see that you and Brunis really like each other, eh?" Cosmo asked, thinking that it would be fun to kindly agitate and pester her daughter.

"Yeah…" Daisy said, blushingly wildly.

"So, what was my daughter's first kiss like? Was it as romantic as you imagined?"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me! Yes, it was!" Daisy's blush seemed as if it were to be permanent.

"But still, wow, my daughter's first romance, ah, young love. It is so cute, you don't even know. You look exactly as Tails and I did, or at least so it seems."

"Really? I mean, there's no way, Tails isn't nearly as cute as Brunis!" Daisy giggled as her mom tickled her for that joke.

"Maybe if Tails didn't exist, I would've dated Brunis then!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Maybe I would've, you never would've known… But, it is true that if it wasn't for Tails and I coming together, nothing that is here now would be."

"How is that?"

"Well, ooh I hate thinking about this, but you asked, and I should answer. Tails and I fought with Sonic against the Metarex. Tails may have told you this story, but both of us try to distract you before we get to the end."

"Why is that?"

"The ending, is not a happy one."

"What happened? I mean, it couldn't have been that bad, you obviously made it out ok and married afterwards."

"Not exactly true. We didn't make it out ok." Cosmo's eyes began to fill with fear as she recalled her own death, and the cold feeling of its fingers wrapping around her, choking off all life from her. She shuddered as she listened to her daughter.

"What do you mean? You're both fine now."

"Yes, but you see, it's a tad complicated. Ok, it was the last stage of the Metarex's plan, and they had all merged into a large ball and started sucking the life out of all living creatures. I however was unaffected, because I, and also you, was a part of the same clan of the Metarex. Using a bit of power stored in real version of this amulet," Cosmo rubbed the red jewel at the center of her chest, "I was allowed to mature into my adult form and stop the Metarex from hurting my friends. This allowed Tails, Sonic, and Shadow to use the Sonic Driver, and destroy the Metarex once and for all."

"But you were ok, right?"

"I wish that I was. But no, I died that day, literally too. Tails had to shoot me and the Metarex in order to save the universe."

"But that's horrible! How could he do that? It's not fair! Why did you have to die? Wait a second, then how are you alive? You liar! You didn't die!"

"Unfortunately, I later did see how Tails reacted to having to shoot me. He was in tears. As if an entire flood was coming from his eyes. And no, I am no liar. I did very well die. And it wasn't for a few months before a came back to life."

"But, how?"

"Apparently, XT-421 had crashed into the wreck of Tails' spaceship the Blue Typhoon. And saw how badly Tails missed me. He somehow managed to bring me back to life, and send me here again."

"Wow, XT did all of that? Why?"

"He claims that it was in the name of love. But I truly doubt that anyone will ever understand that little fellow."

"Tee hee! He is pretty funny…" Daisy giggled as Cosmo finished giving Daisy her bath.

Tails and Brunis were patiently waiting outside the master bathroom, which contained the only working shower.

"So, you've never had a bath inside a home either?" Tails asked curiously.

"Nope, we only scarcely went into rivers to clean off whenever we got exceptionally dirty."

"Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the water, Sonic was for his first real bath, and he couldn't move." Though funny, it did little to help Brunis, who was a bit afraid of the water.

"May we come in?" Tails asked politely.

"Yes you may." Cosmo answered from behind the door. Tails opened it, but Daisy wasn't entirely ready. She had just taken her towel when Cosmo replied, and had to hastily back up against the wall with her towel in order to hide from Brunis. When there, she had fixated the towel so that it acted as a miniature dress, though a bit small. She quickly walked out of the room. Brunis, who had seen her with her towel just barely on, was dumbstruck. And as Daisy walked past him towards her room, he felt like he was going to faint. Cosmo and Tails looked at each other, giggling with their eyes at the budding romance before them. Cosmo soon after exited the room and headed over to Daisy room to make sure that she was going to bed. Tails, however, remained to help Brunis with his shower.

"Ok, stand in here, and wait a moment." Tails turned the water faucet on, which made the already timid Brunis nearly jump out of his fur. Tails laughed. "It won't hurt you Brunis, it's just water, though it can be hot, so be careful." Brunis stepped into the pouring water; it was actually almost perfect to him. He sighed in relief as Tails slowly crept away from him for a few moments.

"Make sure to get yourself completely drenched, ok?" Tails called as he wandered over to Cosmo. The two stared at each other excitedly for their daughter.

"He is such a handsome little wolf, isn't he?" Cosmo whispered.

"He is I must admit, I can see why Daisy is so attracted to him. And also, I've seen how this kid just walks, and noticed that he has an incredible amount of muscle for his size. If he were any bigger, I'd be afraid of him."

"Really? Then an even better choice for a first boyfriend. I'm so proud of her…"

"So am I…"

* * *

It was in the shower, where he had nothing else to do but think, that Brunis really started to think deeply on what he should do about tomorrow. _I know that I should ignore Wolfain, but, but what if what he says is true? What if he kills me? He'd rip me apart and I'd have no chance. I should just run from it all, I might be able to get far enough away from here if I start tonight. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But wait. Oh no, then he'd kill Daisy and her parents! I can't let that happen, not when they're all so happy. Why Brunis? Why did you have to lie? It will cause everyone pain and suffering! But, I could give Daisy to him, and then Daisy only has a small chance of getting hurt. That seems ok. But, but then she'd have to be Wolfain's wife. Uck! That is disgusting, he has had so many already, and they all eventually kill themselves or disobey him, and ultimately get beaten. _Brunis saw in his mind the image of Daisy getting beaten by a Wolfain consumed by lust. He gulped at it, watching in fear and disgust as Wolfain tore Daisy apart, limb from limb and he could do nothing to stop it. _No! That cannot happen! That will not happen. I will not let her die like that. But, what other way can it all happen? If I tell her parents what's going to happen, they'll either get mad at me for lying like that about their daughter, or not believe me. No, no, no, no, no. This can't happen like this… _It was then that Brunis realized how wet he was, and called for Tails, who came quickly.

"Yes Brunis?"

"I'm all wet, like you told me to be…"

"Yes, I can see that," Tails laughed sarcastically. "Now what? You want the soap? Ok, it is that bottle over there, on your left," Brunis picked it up and tried to open it. Tails took it and pried the thing open. "Here, and make sure that you use only enough to cover your body. When your fur is completely drenched in the bubbles, wash it off and dry off."

Brunis did as he was told, but his mind was too occupied to think about how nice it felt to get clean. As he washed off, he took his towel, and dried out all of the water. Cosmo then entered and gently made Brunis exit the room so that she could finish her shower. Brunis walked off into Daisy's room, where he had assumed he would be sleeping, with a cloud of dread hanging over him. When he entered, Daisy seemed to already be asleep. He hopped into the bed, and shared a section of the covers with her. Upon feeling his fur, Daisy awoke slightly.

"Brunis? What is with your fur?" Daisy turned over to see the puffy image of Brunis's face. "Oh my gosh! You look so cute! What does that feel like?" Daisy rubbed his cheek with her hand. "Aw, so fuzzy! Can I cuddle up against you? That would make me go right to bed." Daisy, before Brunis could even object, curled up into a small fetal position, and wriggled her way into Brunis's chest. In no time whatsoever, she was asleep.

Brunis could her soft breathing through his own chest, and sighed. This is going to have to be her last night in freedom;_ I'm going to make her tomorrow the best that it has ever been… For her at least, I can't mess that much up, can I?_ Tears began to fill Brunis's eyes as he began to doze off, in fear of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

As Brunis was sleeping heavily on the hardest decision of his life, preparations were being made at his old clan.

"Quickly now!" Wolfain barked, "We have to have all areas of this forest covered so that we can capture this young woman as quickly as possible. Spread out! Spread out! Hurry too! Dawn approaches quickly!" Wolfain however, barely listened to his own commands; he stayed fairly close to their camp, under the watchful eye of Thorn.

"Why again are you doing this?" Thorn's voice was thick with disgust.

"It has been to long since I've had a woman. It would be a nice distraction to my duties as the Boss here. Don't you think?" Wolfain's lips curled into a smirk as he stared the short, but powerful, seedrian down.

"Disgusting mammalian scum, always thinking with your primitive minds. Ugh. It sickens me, just remember, you're already slacking and I have been generous enough to give you an extra day to find the Prower's. That is pushing it as it is. Find those Prower's after you have your 'pleasant distraction' or else suffer my wrath." Thorn jumped into the air with ease and seemingly vanished. Wolfain shuddered at the short fellow's disappearance, but was soon back to planning his abduction of the beautiful girl that Brunis had mentioned. He chuckled and softly spoke to himself.

"Soon, that girl will be my little servant for everything, and, I hope she listens, unlike that last thirty, they all met such terrible deaths. I hope this one can keep my temper down, it may save her life…" Wolfain then curled up into a massive ball and drifted to sleep.

* * *

At the Prower residence, it was still quiet. XT-421 had just come back from the gym that he renovated to his needs. He systematically checked everyone in the house. Tails and Cosmo were asleep, Cosmo nestled in Tails fur by his chest, and Tails seemingly guarding her with is arms. XT awed at this.

"How far they've come, it is hard to believe that this all almost didn't happen." He softly thought aloud.

Next on his list were Brunis and Daisy. As he crept into their room, he noticed that they seemed to be in the same position that Cosmo and Tails were in. The only difference was that the area near Brunis face was a tad damp. XT came closer to examine this.

"Tears? Oh little Brunis why? What reason have you to cry? In your head I must dare look, but only a peek, nothing to serious…" He softly whispered above their heads. He probed Brunis's mind to view his dreams, just as he had done to Cosmo to plan the perfect wedding. Brunis's thoughts disturbed him. He saw the plot to kidnap Daisy, and everything that Brunis had planned to do the next day.

"Ooh, ooh, how do I react?" XT asked aloud as he brought his probe out of Brunis's skull. "If I tell them all, then that would ruin a lot… But… Maybe I should just watch from afar, this could strengthen Brunis's relation to this fair Prower by an immeasurable amount… Careful planning, you're not as good as you used to be XT…Yes, no mention of this to anybody. But Brunis, if you can hear me… do your best for Daisy tomorrow, no matter what happens." XT silently left the room to go sit in front of the ever-growing baby hybrid in the container down the hall.

**A bit of recap here... Brunis loves Daisy, but told his pervert of a Boss that he was going to get her as a girlfriend for the Boss. Now the Boss is completely ignoring the 'all-powerful' Thorn, and going all out to get this 'woman of beauty' that Brunis has so kindly described. XT-421 knows of Brunis's plans, but doesn't thnik that he should act on them. And by tomorrow, it seems like we shall see what Brunis will REALLY do...**


	9. Too Close in a Bathroom

**I personally dislike the theme in this chapter... perhaps you will find out why... but I mean... it brings up too many bad memories about my school... Enjoy!**

* * *

As the night slowly turned to morning, Cosmo and Tails woke up. Instinctively wandering around the house, mindlessly getting it prepared for the days tasks. XT, like he had planned, had sat in front of the hybrid all night long, watching it carefully, monitoring every detail about it. As Cosmo made the usual breakfast for the family, which were pancakes, Tails went and made himself presentable for the day.

"Ok, now it's all ready. Now I ought to wake Daisy and Brunis up." Cosmo left the pancakes on the platter to let the aroma lull Tails out of the bathroom while she tended to her daughter, and her daughter's boyfriend. She slowly entered the room, and strode over to the sleeping couple. She gently stroke Daisy's little head.

"Daisy, Daisy, get up sweetheart. It's time to get up." Cosmo's words came out of her mouth like sweet music. Brunis, as was instinct by now, was up immediately. Daisy however took a few extra minutes. Brunis, upon smelling the haunting aroma of freshly cooked food, let his nose guide him to the kitchen. Daisy, after waking up enough to speak intelligibly, went straight to her mirror inside her room and combed her hair down so that it looked as beautiful as ever.

As the family, and their guest, made it to the table, Cosmo had already begun passing out plates of pancakes, along with the necessary forks and knives to eat them.

After a few minutes of silently eating, they group was done with their breakfast, and headed off to the plane. Cosmo had to go to work, Daisy and Brunis had to go to school, and Tails had a G.U.N. machine that he needed parts for. So, in seemingly no time at all, Tails had flown everybody to their locations and got himself over to a metal dealer somewhere in the city. After purchasing his needed tools, he left to get to his home and work on his next project.

* * *

At school for Daisy and Brunis, things seemed to be going smoothly; no one bothered Daisy because of how Brunis had helped get the kids that hurt her suspended. But, Brunis was still sad about apparently nothing, this bothered Daisy, but she never made any saying to him about it. She just went about her day, oblivious to the act her boyfriend was going to commit after school.

Brunis, however, had a different opinion about the day. To him, each second was an eternity of waiting; waiting for the time after school hours when he would do the unthinkable; betray the only people that ever cared for him. The very thought made him sick to his stomach. As the two made it to lunch, Brunis had absolutely no appetite.

"Ok Brunis, what's up? You've been acting all strange around me since you got up this morning. So, what's wrong?" Daisy couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh, nothing. The last thing that I want is for you to worry about me. It's just the transition to a family that actually cares for me; it's just so huge…" Brunis bit his tongue for the words he uttered; they did nothing but come at him like poison, hurting him inside and out; making him feel like worse a betrayer.

"Oh, ok. We will always care for someone as sweet and innocent as you, Brunis! My family is known for its acceptance of people. After all, my guardian father is a fox, and my mother is a plant." These words stung him worse! Now his girlfriend was complimenting the fact that he was an innocent little wolf; which, after today he wouldn't be.

"Yeah…" Brunis managed to come up with through his enormous mental cloud. Brunis felt something in his chest, and he didn't like it. He got up and left the room, making sure that Daisy didn't follow. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and began to throw up.

"Why me? This is terrible." Brunis said, not only referring to the vomit. He soon after picked himself up and made his way to the sink to rinse his mouth out. But, after he'd done so, he quickly ran back into the bathroom to repeat this grueling process again. This time however, he stayed in the bathroom, crying over everything that had happened to him over the past day and a half, and how he was going to send it all away with one small move. This thought lingered with him as he wept on the floor in the bathroom.

"Jeez, I wonder what's taking Brunis so long. He's going to miss his next class! I hope that nothing bad is happening to him…" Daisy thought aloud as she left for her next class without Brunis. In her way there though, she heard the faint sound of crying coming from the boy's bathroom. _That's Brunis! Why is he crying? That can't be tears of joy… They're tears of sadness, I can tell. Oh, I know that this is against the rules… But I must be with him now. He needs my help and maybe I could comfort his troubled mind…_ Daisy closed her eyes, and pushed open the door to the boy's bathroom.

"Brunis? Brunis? Why are you crying in here? Come here." Daisy stood in the middle of the room with her eyes closed, making sure that she wouldn't see anything that she shouldn't, and waited for her lover's reply.

"Daisy? What are you doing in here?" Brunis asked in between the quick, short breaths that one gets after crying for what seems to be a lifetime.

"I'm here, that's all you should need to know. What is wrong?" Daisy seemed very concerned, and was still standing in the center of the bathroom.

"Ok, I can't really tell you, but I don't feel so good right now."

"Why not?"

"Well, because it's a personal problem…"

"Oh, ok then. Did you just run in here to cry?"

"No, actually. I came in here because I needed to throw up." At this, Daisy seemed to take a deep whiff of the smell in the room, something that few women ever dare do, and confirmed his claim.

"Oh, come here Brunis, it's all right now. If were together, nothing should bother you, right?" Daisy took a step blindly forward and fell on the ground. Brunis instantly picked her up from the ground. Daisy opened her eyes, and saw Brunis's face. The two, alone, stared into their eyes for what seemed to be forever. Though, there was a noise that stopped them.

"Well well, what have we here? A girl in our bathroom? During school hours? Hmm, that is an unusual surprise." A sly voice came from the door as three large, fifth graders entered the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Brunis demanded, wiping away his tears and standing up for his girl.

"Well, she should be asked that question, not us. We belong here in this bathroom. However, she doesn't." The same voice came from a doglike figure.

"Wow, she isn't that bad looking either." Another commented.

"Heh heh, did you know, little girl, that these rooms have no video recorders to monitor the actions of those inside?" The dog asked; his voice thick with lust as he advanced a step forward.

"Yeah, in fact, the cameras on this side of the building are faulty. So they might not have even seen us all enter here." The third added and he also took a step forward.

"You leave her alone!" Brunis growled, coming between the three boys and Daisy, who was at this time cowering behind Brunis in total fear of what the large kids may do to her.

"Also, they wouldn't know if we beat the snot out of this little twerp too." The first one remarked.

"Why don't we show you what big boys do to little girls?" The second one said as he jumped at Daisy, grabbing her skirt in his claws. Daisy, in complete fear, ran to the other end of the room, ripping her dress, but managing to escape. Brunis, infuriated at this action, jumped on top of the kid and tried to pull him down, but was too light to do much but annoy the kid. That same kid then took Brunis off his back and flung him to the wall, and proceeded in trapping Daisy against a wall. The other kids also mimicked this and surrounded Daisy.

Daisy cowered in total fear. These kids were stronger than her champion, and thus meant that the two had failed in defending themselves against these kids. The kids, now surrounding Daisy in all ways, began to reach at her body. As a last resort effort, Daisy fought back; gnawing and thrashing about wildly, she did little but provoke the boys more. They then tried removing parts of her clothing, at this, Brunis roared. He leapt into the air, and began to bite the neck of the kid who had just torn off Daisy's blouse. The kid dropped it, and tried to pull Brunis off, but Brunis didn't let go with his teeth. The kid then fell down in pain with blood dribbling off of his neck. Brunis then turned his attention to the two kids who were holding Daisy's arms and legs off the ground so that she couldn't move. The two, not wanting to get bit, dropped Daisy and ran with their other partner.

Daisy now lay on the ground of the boys bathroom, with her dress torn and her shirt completely ripped off, leaving only her undergarments on her chest to show. Brunis, who had just collapsed out of exhaustion onto the floor, looked at how far their oppressors had gotten; too close. He pulled himself up and walked over to Daisy. Daisy was traumatized. Her eyes were dilated, her breathing was very fast, and she barely moved. Her mouth lay open, and her eyes even wider at what had almost just happened to her. She looked up at Brunis, her true champion, and didn't' say or do anything for a few moments.

"Are you ok?" Brunis asked yet again to his beloved girlfriend. Daisy only replied with a small nod and a slower breathing rate. She got up, and looked at the torn pieces of clothing that once belonged to her dress and outfit. Her blouse lay on the ground, torn in two by those massive lusty claws. She saw the torn bits of her dress from where that second kid tried to grab her. And then, then she felt herself, at all of the points where the kids actually did touch her. There were some marks from scratches, but other than that, Daisy's body remained mainly unscathed.

"Oh my gosh Brunis, oh my gosh…" Daisy clung to Brunis and felt his warm fur brush up against her exposed skin.

"Don't ever come into a boy's bathroom again Daisy, it doesn't seem like a place for you…" Brunis spoke, trying to add a small bit of humor into the air. Daisy only clung to him tighter.

"So, what exactly are we going to do about this? You obliviously can't walk around school in a bra and torn skirt!"

"Yeah… but then what am I going to do? I can't just go to the principal's office and say what happened, and you can't go home and leave me here for a change of clothes."

"Maybe the principal will understand…"

"I don't know. But fine, I'll go. Just promise me that you will visually shield me from everything until then, ok?" Daisy asked sweetly, burrowing herself into Brunis's chest, trying to make herself as invisible as possible. The two carefully and swiftly walked down the hallways towards the principal's office.

As the two walked into the office, they were immediately seen by the secretary, an old, bitter looking crow.

"Why do you not have a shirt on young missy?"

"Please, we need to talk to the principal…"" Brunis begged, tired from his achievements in the defense of Daisy.

"You bet you two are going to see the principal, acts like that are not allowed in school!" The crow croaked. Brunis was a bit confused at what the crow meant, but Daisy, on the other hand, was pretty sure about what she meant.

"No no no no! Brunis didn't do this to me. It was some other kids in-"

"Yeah, sure, lemme guess, you two were the boyfriend and girlfriend that got in trouble by poor Mr. Brown. Let me tell you something kids; that teacher was renowned in his ability to teach, much better than that new robot that this idiotic principal of mine has hired."

"Um, what did you call me?" A deep voice from behind the crow called.

"Oh, Mr. Principal… I was uh…" The crow tried to come up with an excuse.

"If you liked that Mr. Brown so much, than perhaps you would like to go join him in the ranks of unemployment." The crow violently shook her head 'no' and the principal continued. "Ok then. Then I advise you never to call me, or my decisions as your employer, 'idiotic'. Don't let it happen again. And besides, XT-421 seems to be teaching the kids in a far greater manner, one that is exciting to the kids, and teaches them new sports, than that Mr. Brown ever did. And- oh my gosh, Daisy! What happened to you?" The principal looked at the girl with her torn dress and nonexistent shirt in horror.

"It's a long story…" She mumbled.

"Well, come into my office and we shall settle this little problem." The principal opened the door to his office and allowed the beaten Brunis and almost violated Daisy into his chamber.

"Ok, so, what happened to you? To make as much sense as possible, let's try to start this at the top of the events that led to this."

"Well, it was all my fault sir." Brunis boldly stated as he sat down in a seat next to Daisy.

"How so?" the principal was pretty sure that Brunis was just taking another hit for Daisy, but he wasn't quite sure.

"Well, you see, I didn't feel so good after lunch, and I left the room to, well, throw up. And, well, I stayed there because I was sad over something." Brunis then quickly added. "But I don't really remember what that was."

"Ah, I see, and then, how does this explain how Daisy looked like she's been, well, thrown into a gang of ruffians?"

"Well, Brunis lied. I am the one to blame for my appearance. As I walked out of the cafeteria, I heard Brunis crying from inside of the boy's bathroom. So, I did something rather stupid, I went in there to try and comfort his distraught mind. It was but a few moments later that a gang of fifth graders came into the bathroom. They kept coming closer to me, and Brunis tried to stop them," Daisy's voice was getting faster, she looked like she was scared again, and her breathing became heavier, as she spoke, "and then they took Brunis, and threw him against a wall, and then they came closer to me, and grabbed me by my arms and legs, and the doglike kid began ripping apart my shirt and skirt, and started to feel my body, and," Brunis patted Daisy, who could now be found in fetal position in her chair, on the shoulder, and took the roll of describing the event.

"Well, after I saw Daisy's shirt get torn off, I kind of snapped. You can suspend me if you have to, but I at least will know that what I did for her was right. I jumped on the kid that was feeling Daisy and the same one the ripped off her shirt, and sunk my teeth deep into his neck. I may have accidentally drawn blood from him though. Then we made our way here."

"Ah, interesting story. And a plausible one at that. Shameful, actually, that I can't even enforce school rules here and I'm the principal." The principal sighed. "Oh well, I guess that we can call your parents, Daisy, and see if they can get you a new shirt to wear here at school." Daisy, still from fetal position, nodded her head very tentatively.

"In the mean time though, maybe you can use this as an exemplary reason why not to go into the boy's bathrooms here. Not to act like I'm defending those vile children in any way whatsoever. I will use the cameras the best I can to find them, and once I do, they will have to answer to the local authorities." At this, Daisy tilted her head in confusion, "You don't know why, do you?" Daisy and Brunis both shook their heads 'no'. "What they did to you, Daisy, was a sexual offense, and if they had gotten any farther, they'd be thrown into jail immediately. Also, to you Brunis, they physically assaulted you; though you also hurt them, it was in self defense of another, so it is justified." Daisy and Brunis both smiled at each other brightly; how lucky were they today? "Oh yes, and Daisy, if anybody, and I mean anybody, ever does something to you like that again, tell an adult as soon as possible. Sexual offenses are very serious issues, and those responsible should be punished severely. Am I understood?" Daisy nodded her head, "Then you two wait here, you will be excused from this class that you missed, but will be held responsible for the last period; gym for both of you, I presume? Ok then, you two stay put while I call Tails and Cosmo." The principal sat down at his desk and began to call the Prower residence.

"Brunis," Daisy said without looking at him. In response, he turned his head over to her. "Brunis, what you did was unbelievable. I was certain that you were down and out, and then you came to my defense, even when you had nothing left. I was so sure of myself that those boys were going to… well…" Brunis cut her off.

"I know, just, don't do it again, please. I don't believe I could pull it off again…"

"Yes Brunis, that's why I'm telling you this, you can. You know you can. Deep down inside you, somewhere very far inside you, there is a thought that cannot be removed, and that thought will never let me ever get hurt. I don't know how deep it's buried, but it seems as if it won't leave." Brunis was looking at her, with a very solemn look in his face. Everything that she said was true, and Brunis truly did not want to have to let it all go, but if he told her what he needed to do, then she would both hate him for life, and not ever let him do it. But, Daisy continued and broke Brunis's thought. "To say even more to you Brunis, you are my champion, the one person who I can trust beyond anybody, whether it is my life, my secrets, or even my heart. So far, you've proven to be the greatest friend I've ever had. And, I really don't know what I'd do without you. So Brunis, thank you for saving me from the terrible boys. It was possibly the most important thing that you've done for me. I could've healed from getting poked by pencils, or smashed in the face by a basketball, or from falling off of a tree, but, what they were going to do to me, I don't think that I ever could've healed from it. So, once again, I thank you with absolutely everything I have." Then Daisy leaned out of her chair and gave Brunis a kiss on the cheek. She didn't care that the principal was listening, nor did she care about anything else at the moment, it was only her, and Brunis, in her own mind.

"…Ok then…yes I understand… two minutes…Ha, yes, I'll be counting… Yep, see you soon…bye." The principal hung up the phone and stood up.

"Daisy, that was your father, Tails. He will be here very soon with a new pair of clothes for you."

"Ok, but, he's not really my father, he's just my male guardian." Daisy said with her head low.

"Hey, if Tails raised you from birth, and helped you when you needed help, he did exactly what a father does, and technically the definition of the word 'father' just means a person who acts as a parent. So, Tails is your father because he's always acted as one to you, even if you didn't really see it."

It was then that Tails came into the room with a package of clothes for Daisy. When he saw the physical condition of his daughter, he gasped.

"What happened to you Daisy?" Tails asked, dropping his stuff and rushing to her side.

"I was, um what was the word again? Almost sexually offended." Daisy explained, not really knowing what she said.

"Almost? Jeez, I'm speechless. Mr. Principal, please make sure that this doesn't happen again, and give me a detailed report when you can. Oh cripes, I need to be both here, and at home. G.U.N. wants me to crack out a new flying vehicle for their ground troops, but, it has to be done tonight. Daisy, I'm so sorry, but I've really got to leave." Tails gave her the package of clothes, knelt down to receive a hug from his daughter, who gave him a hug and a small little kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you dad, it means a lot, I'll tell you about it later. Bye!" Daisy picked up her clothes, and vanished into the principal's personal bathroom.

"She called me dad again…" Tails sniffled a bit, and hastily left.

Daisy came out of the room, fully dressed this time, and took Brunis's hand. The two happily marched out of the room and onwards to gym class.

The principal just stood there. Then, he fell back onto his chair, and blinked a couple of times, as if he had amnesia.

"What happened?" The principal thought aloud, it was then that a small metal figure fell from under his desk.

"Thank you sir for your cooperation. It was too risky for you to have full control over that situation, so, I used you to say the right words. Don't worry, the headache will subside within less than an hour." The figure stood upright, and stretched himself out.

"XT-421?" The principal asked as the figure was just about to leave the room. XT replied only with a moment's hesitation at the door to briefly smirk at the principal, and then jetted off at blurring speeds to the gym, where he was supposed to be that entire time.

* * *

**I love XT-421... when there is no one that can be funny about something, he always seems to bea ble to do something outrageously weird and comical... I made this Principal character (who as you may notice is NEVER named) as I thought one should be, even if he is a bit defying of the stereotypes placed around principals. And, oh yes... the gym scene is next... I hope you all find the gym as cool as I mentally imagined it. More comming soon!**


	10. Gym Class

**Again, I really would like help with my writing skills, so, if you see anything that I could improve upon (and not just spelling mistakes, I mean like general improvements on like the script or something) please inform me, and I will imply it to my future stories. Thank you!**

**Now, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As Daisy and Brunis marched happily, or seemingly happily in Brunis's case, into the gym, they couldn't help but notice three things. One of which was that the teacher was not present. Daisy, Brunis, nor any of the Prower family for that matter, actually knew that XT-421 had signed himself up as the teacher. The second thing that they noticed was that all of the kids were gossiping about how everyone else totally loved the new gym teacher; and how he put up both a show, and got them all enrolled in activity, even if they didn't know the sport; which was something that no other gym teacher had done yet. The third thing was that how radically changed the gym was. Before, the gym was like any other gym; with the boring, rundown wood floor, the irritating white bricks, that had all seen graffiti and gum stuck to them, and the florescent lighting that gave some kids seizures. All of that was completely gone. In its place, was a gym, seemingly massive now that it had been redone, with a chrome-like finish about the walls and floor, and with lighting on the ceiling that created pictures on the walls and floor. Everyone looked at awe at the room as Daisy and Brunis came into the crowd.

"Wow, this room is awesome!" The small squirrel that threw the ball up for the basketball game yesterday stated.

"I know, it is huge now. I wonder what this teacher is going to be like."

"I heard that it is some robot dude from an evil planet trying to mind control us all!"

"I heard that it was a robot too!"

"What is it going to do to us?"

"I heard that people actually like his gym classes!"

"Maybe he is brainwashing us!"

"Yeah, gym cannot be fun!"

"I know, I mean, just look at what the last gym teacher almost did to me!" Daisy added, Brunis just standing by her side.

"Yeah, Mr. Brown tried to maul Daisy here in the face!"

"Maybe this teacher will punish us, and make us do work."

"Yeah, then the dude will mind control us to forget the whole thing!"

"Where is this teacher anyway?" As soon as that kid finished speaking, the lights began to dim, causing everyone in the room to clump together in fear.

As the lights went out, a few new ones, which pointed into the center of the room, appeared and began to shine brightly. A small fog appeared, and a figure arose from the floor. The class, stricken with fear, almost screamed, as the figure approached them. As it moved closer, it was obvious that the figure either had metal shoes, or metal feet, because every step it took made a clinking noise on the metal floor. As the fog dissipated, Daisy and Brunis sighed with relief, they knew the figure's identity; XT-421. Though, to be funny, they pretended like they knew nothing.

"Greetings class." XT addressed in a sly, mechanical purr. "I am Xavier, model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient, artificial intelligence life form. I'm off duty from my main job, and decided to fill the position of gym teacher, in the absence of Mr. Brown. You may address me as either XT, or Mr. Xavier. I really have no care as to what you call me." The class just stared at their robot teacher in total fear of everything that they had come up about him.

"M-Mr. Xavier, sir, um, are y-you g-going to mind control us?" One kid stuttered in fear.

"No, but I could if I wanted to." The class gasped, all of them, except Brunis and Daisy, too afraid to run away.

"Ok. As a first note. I already know all of your names, and have used my metal mind to upload the attendance sheet as soon as I first saw you. So there will be no need for attendance sheets here. Now, who here is ready for a new sport that nobody has seen before? Or, wait, better yet. I can tell by the way that you are shivering, and the way that you're all thinking, that you are beyond scared of me." XT laughed, the class didn't think it so funny. "Ok then, for the next ten minutes, I will do everything, and anything you tell me to as long as it doesn't involve leaving this room."

The class stared at him in disbelief. Daisy and Brunis knew that he was serious, if not trying to be humorous, about the situation.

"Um…" One kid boldly spoke, "Stand on one foot." XT obeyed his command, and stood on one foot. The class looked at their teacher as if he was an idiot, but it worked, they started to be less afraid of him.

"Start hopping on that one foot." Another kid said, much more courageously. XT, doing exactly as he was instructed, began to hop on one foot. The class began to laugh.

"Stick out your tongue!" Another shouted.

"Sorry, invalid command. I have no tongue." XT spoke, still hopping on one foot.

"Hey class, watch this." Daisy slyly said, "Mr. Xavier, fly into the air and stay hovering." XT smiled as his wings shot out from his back and he hovered in the air above them.

"How cool!" Everyone said as XT remained in the air, flapping his wings like a bird.

"Anything else?" XT asked.

"Do a somersault in the air!"

"Spin around!"

"Fly around the gym in less than twelve seconds!" The class looked at XT as he did all of that in order. When he came to the around the gym command, he used his boosters on his feet. The kids covered their ears as he broke into a sonic boom.

"Whoa!" they all said as XT now fluttered above them.

"How fast can you fly?" One kids asked.

"That depends on why I'm flying. These commands will only get me to about mach two."

"Then fly around us as fast as you can for a few seconds!" the kids commanded.

"Ok, five seconds…" XT's rockets could be heard charging for a burst of speed. When he did launch off, he was almost invisible to the kids. He was flying around them so fast, that a grey tornado began to pick them up and make them float in the air.

Daisy though, being the lightest person there, was almost thrown away, if it weren't for the fact that Brunis weighed a lot more than she did, and acted as an anchor for her.

"Ok, now what?" XT asked, still flying.

"Sing!"

"Yeah sing!"

"Sing what?" XT asked them all.

"I don't know; the first song that comes to mind." One kid offered.

"Then, I'll pick one from Mobius, the first one that comes to mind… is…" XT had trouble because his mind brought up every song at once. "I can't do that… all of the songs… in my head, at once…" XT's eye's color changed so that it was different in both of them, his way of stating that he was about to go insane. At once he began to play all of the songs that came to his mind all at the same time, creating an inaudible, irritating, static noise.

"What song is that?" A few shouted at him.

"All of them, at once." XT smiled as the kids yelled at him to turn it off; and he listened.

"Now what?" He asked them, knowing that he had only about a minute or so left.

"Use your mind control powers on someone!" The class at first cheered at this, but then became a bit frightened as XT landed nearby them.

"Who shall I choose then?"

Everyone in the gym pointed to someone else.

"Pick on Jake over there, he's the kind of guy that is daring like that."

"No I'm not! I swear it!" The figure named Jake said.

"Ah, aren't you the same kid that was parading around my room earlier? And also the one that said, 'Yeah, gym cannot be fun!'? Hmm, yes. You'll do perfectly. Now, what shall we make him do? Ah, but first." XT took the boy in front of him and stared deep into his eyes. The kid's eyes changed a bit, as his attempts at breaking free of XT slowly subsided. XT put the kid down, and walked backward a few steps, the class did the same.

"Make him hop up and down like a frog!" One kid asked. XT's eyes flashed a bright white light, and Jake began to hop up and down like a frog. The class laughed at him.

"Make Jake dance like a ballerina!" A few kids fell over backwards in laughter, as XT repeated the process and Jake became an expert at ballet.

"Does anyone want to dance with him? He's right now going to be better than he ever will be at it, and won't remember any of it." XT asked.

"I want to dance in ballet with Jake!" A bunch of girls jumped up onto the stage and tried to mimic Jake, but failed as they fell down. The whole class nearly died laughing.

"Now we'll make him do something that he normally wouldn't, just to be funny…" XT said, as his little mind pet walked into the crowd and gave a girl, who, the whole time was watching him with an obvious crush on him, a big kiss on the cheek. The girl passed out, and XT released Jake from his enslavement. Jake saw the girl on the ground and, completely unknowing of what just happened, helped her up kindly.

Daisy walked up to XT and softly asked him a question.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Well, you see little Ms. Prower, Jake also sort of liked her, I could tell by both how he acted, and thought about her. So, I still hold my title as master catalyst." XT laughed softly back.

"Ok!" XT called out to the class. "Now that we've had our fun. Now let's get down to learning." The class openly showed their disgust with a large groan.

"What is this? Groans? Why my dear little children, you've never been taught by me yet have you?" XT backed away from the group a bit, and spoke again. "The game that we shall be playing is a game that originated in a place, so far away from here that no measure of distance can measure it. This place, whose name I shall not mention due to its unimportance, lies within a parallel dimension. I assure you, that even if you can't play the game well, you will have fun." The kids looked skeptically at each other in disbelief.

"Daisy and Brunis, I know you two the best. Come here." The couple came up to the center of attention unwillingly. Brunis was always trying to stay away from the crowds of people, as did Daisy, but Daisy actually was teased by them. Being made an example was not their idea of fun.

"Ok, this game is called, Kolhii. And is the favorite sport of that faraway planet. It consists of teams of two, and guard and an offense, each wielding their own Kolhii stick." XT stomped his foot on the ground and a couple of Kolhii sticks appeared on the ground nearby, as if by magic.

"This is a Kolhii stick." XT explained, picking up the lightweight object. "They are made out of a durable, lightweight material that is probably unknown in this land, so I won't go saying it. As you can see here, each stick has two ends. One is a hammer end, and the other is like a scooping device. The rules of the game are really quite simple; the defender must defend his or her goal using a shield and a Kolhii stick, while letting their partner, the one on offense, get the ball to another teams goal without using their hands, or hand like feet for those of you who are monkeys…" A few laughs could be heard, as a few monkeys covered their hand like feet. "Well, everyone, please take a Kolhii stick, seeing as everyone will play in this game soon enough." XT, again, hit the floor with his foot and more Kolhii sticks came out of the ground. The kids all scrambled to get some, but there was exactly enough for everybody, so the scramble was unnecessary. "Okay, now, the Kolhii stick's design gives you a variety to hold it. You can hold it by both of the handle bars, or you can hold it from the center. Now, get yourselves into teams of two." In less than a minute the class was already set. "Wow, you move pretty quickly, now, down to the field, everyone, to the side of the gym!" Everyone moved quickly to the wall in the gym as XT stood in the center. He clapped his hands, and a large sound echoed in the gym.

The floor beneath XT-421 sunk so that he couldn't be seen. Then, section by section, the floor began to drop, in pie cuts of the gym, starting at the center. Slowly but surely, some parts of floor stayed erect, creating a large, circular playing field, with individual team sections. It was then apparent, that XT was still in the center, conducting the machines as a music director directs his band. The semifinal step to this transformation was the dropping of a ramp from one of the team's sections, so that the class could enter the field with their equipment.

"Ok, now every team, go to a station in the field!" XT called out. "One of you will be offense, and another will be defense. There is already a shield in each station, so pick away." After the picking was done, XT walked over to the center again.

"I'm so sorry; I forgot that you people probably don't like this chrome color that I've picked for everything. Ok, then. I'm going to change that." XT made a whistling noise as the ceiling came down on top of the field as a dome to cover the field. Then, at another odd call from XT, the lights began to change to create a scenic view on all of the walls. It almost appeared as if the entire class had been taken to an old temple, with brilliant beige sandstone as their walls, and a sky above their heads. A section of the wall even looked like it over saw the ocean. If one really looked hard, they could even see the small flora growing through the sandstone. To the class, this all seemed like a miraculous dream.

"Ok, now, a demonstration of how Kolhii is played. Daisy, Brunis, you are going to be the first example. Because Brunis is more agile than you Daisy, I recommend that he is on offense and you on defense. Ok, now, my little helper." XT pulled from inside his chest a small round ball. And out of this ball, wires came out to form small legs, arms, and hands. It picked up a Kolhii stick and stuck next to the goal for now.

"To begin our game, all of the people on offense will get in a large circle, standing as if they were protecting their own goal. Brunis, if you would be so kind as to stand here." Brunis and XT stood in the center of the room, which was now a dome due to XT's meddling. "Ok, now, the ball. When you see it, do anything you can to get it onto my side of the court. The only rule here is that no one gets hurt. If anyone injures a player, they will have a good long talk with me about why it happened; am I understood?" The class nodded, making sure not to get on XT's bad side. "Ok, cue the ball! And thus the demonstration begins." XT leapt into the air with a tremendous jump and grabbed the ball that had shot from the ground upwards with the scoop end of his stick; he then hurled it towards the goal that Daisy was protecting. "Daisy," XT called out, "the ball is coming, deflect it!" Daisy raised the shield on her arm and closed her eyes. The ball, which was rocketing towards her, bounced off the shield without any repercussions on Daisy, instead, the ball went flying back, almost as fast as it had came at her, in reverse direction.

"Note how the ball seemed nonexistent. That is because the ball and the shield are made of material that are like ping pong balls. They are completely hallow, though completely durable and won't break easy. Allow me to show an example." XT caught the ball, and tossed it at Brunis's face. The ball bounced backwards at XT barely moving Brunis's head. Brunis stood not phased in the slightest, to him; it was like that ball barely hit him. The class laughed.

"This is almost a safety precaution for you, but it came premade. So, everybody, take a station, and get ready, to play. Oh yes, and before you do play, I have something to say, there will be far more than one ball for this place, try twenty." XT snapped his fingers and nineteen balls shot out of the ground. "And, ah yes. The team that gets the most points gets a prize." At this the class yelped with glee as they took their positions, and the game began.

Brunis and Daisy already had a great strategy. Brunis would go into the middle of the field and catch the ball with his scoop side, and the do a somersault, still in the air, to let the ball go flying into someone's goal at an incredible speed. While Daisy would stand at her goal and watch as all of the balls came at her, deflecting them, or sometimes even catching them and gently passing them to her beloved. It was rare, but sometimes Daisy even deflected the balls into someone else's goal.

By the end of the hour, Daisy and Brunis scored 118 goals, the highest in the class by only two goals. The opposing team was Jake and the one girl that he had kissed earlier that period, with 116 goals. XT-421 congratulated them.

"Now, your prize. One wish." The class looked at their teacher like he was crazy. A wish? Come on, that was childish and stupid; wishes never came true.

"You're serious?" One kid asked pugnaciously. Daisy and Brunis, both thinking very hard, came up with different answers. Brunis, of course, knew his wish from the beginning, but, was too afraid to say it. _I wish that I could find a way out of this mess, and- _Daisy spoke the rest of his thoughts.

"I wish that both Brunis and I could live happily ever after. And one day maybe even get married…" Daisy slapped her mouth shut, realizing that she was daydreaming in front of the whole class. XT only smiled. He had heard both of their wishes, and knew that somehow, he could grant them.

"So you wished it, and so it shall be… Class dismissed, everybody, into the center!" As XT called that out, all of the Kolhii balls and Kolhii sticks seemed to melt into the floor, as if they never existed. As the class got into the center, the room started to change back into its normal status, prior to the Kolhii game.

All of the kids mournfully left their new favorite class, and Daisy grabbed Brunis's hand and cheerily spoke to him.

"Did you hear that? XT-421 is going to make us have a happily ever after!" Daisy grabbed Brunis's hand and raced out of the chrome gym so gleefully that she almost made Brunis happy. But, Brunis knew that within the next hour, XT's promise was going to be broken.

**I feel so sorry for Daisy, she is too innocent to understand what is gonig on... (Oh yeah, I may not have mentioned it, but that girl that Jake likes is called Iris. She plays an slightly more important role in another story that I wrote...)**

**I hoped you enjoyed.**

**More coming soon...**


	11. Betrayal

**For the record... Yes, I DID know that I was using a Bionicle sport. I mean, XT-421, (as I have created him) has the ability to travel in between dimensions and times, so, at one point in his life, he aparently went to the world of Bionicle (I do not know exactly what it is called...) And later, I do make more referrences to Bionicle, even though it shouldn't have anything to do with thhe story, I just find it fun putting things like that in my stories.**

**Well, next chapter, I hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

As Daisy led Brunis out of the school, Tails was already waiting for them in his plane outside. As he opened the cockpit, he held true to his statement earlier by questioning Daisy about the torn up dress.

"So Daisy, how did you get your dress torn up so bad like that?"

"Well, I'll explain. You see, Brunis was all upset during lunch, I mean, he didn't eat for some reason, so I knew something must've been wrong with him. When he left the room, I waited for him to come back, and he didn't. As I left lunch, I heard him in the bathroom, and well, went in to help him."

"Daisy, that was not very smart. Do you know why the principal doesn't want you in the boy's bathroom?"

"Well, that's why I closed my eyes when I first came into the room." Tails raised a hand to his head in defeat.

"There are other reasons why they don't want you in the bathroom. Some older kids may have…wanted to…" Tails was struggling to make his statement kid appropriate. "There are kids out there that would have… shoot, how do I say this?"

"Let me guess, kids that wanted to touch me for some reason?" Daisy guessed.

"Daisy… is that what happened?" Although Tails couldn't see it, Daisy's eyes recalled with great detail the doglike figure ripping off her shirt, held herself, and shivered.

"Yeah. Three big fifth graders came into the bathroom, and ripped my shirt apart and tore off parts of my skirt. Then," Daisy's eye began to fill up with a few tears as she spoke, she didn't like talking about how she was almost violated. "Then those kids touched me all over and stuff. If it weren't for Brunis, I don't know how far they would've gotten."

"Brunis… Thank you. When you're older, you might be able to understand exactly how much this chivalrous act means to us. You not only saved Daisy physically, but saved her mentally. Anyone who experiences that kind of act so early in their life is viable to have problems later in life. Brunis, you're a real hero." Brunis, though intended to feel good about himself, only sunk himself lower into his chair. The misery inside that he felt was tremendous; he was about to betray this family's trust of him. Brunis sighed, and through smiling teeth, replied.

"Thank you Mr. Prower."

"No Brunis, thank you." Tails face was fearful for his daughter. How close that she'd come to something like that was almost too frightening to comprehend.

Tails statement only brought Brunis more grief.

As the plane landed at the Prower residence, Tails dropped Daisy and Brunis off to go back to work, and to later get Cosmo.

"Be nice, and be back by dinner Daisy! And Brunis, keep an eye out on her. You are the closest thing I know to her guardian angel. See you at dinner Daisy, and you too Brunis." Tails closed the cockpit and rocketed off. As the roar of the engines cleared his head, Brunis's mind let Tails' words echo inside.

"C'mon Brunis, let's go back to that place!" Daisy didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed her beloved's arm and took off at her quick speed.

* * *

Back at Brunis's old clan, the members were all spread out throughout the forest, with the side of the forest that Brunis and Wolfain talked, concentrated with people.

"Keep an eye out for them! They could come at any time, at any place, when they do, send a signal to me, and the rest of the clan will get ready." Wolfain ordered in whisper as the rest of the clan passed the message through the forest.

"Soon, Brunis, hurry, I can't contain myself much longer…" Wolfain snickered quietly to himself as he hid in the bushes, waiting for his prey to come near.

* * *

"You know what Brunis? I'm bored right now. School was action packed and whatnot, but now, I'm pretty bored. What do you want to do?" Daisy asked Brunis sweetly. Brunis looked down at Daisy, who was lying on the ground looking up at him, with dismay, though he did his best not to show it. _Now's your chance… Invite her into the forest, and let Wolfain capture her. Remember, this is for her own good, she'll still live, even if it isn't as happy as it should be. _Brunis gulped, and spoke a bit worriedly.

"Um, w-we could go exploring." Brunis managed to get out.

"Yeah! That is a great idea! Thanks Brunis, now where should we go?" As Daisy thought, Brunis gulped and spoke again.

"We could go into the forest." Brunis offered.

"As long as we get back in time, I'm fine with that. Can we?"

"Yeah, I mean, I grew up in a forest, I don't get lost easily."

"Ok then, let's go!" Daisy offered her arm for Brunis to escort her around the woods. But instead, Brunis grabbed her arm and spun her around, and kissed her on the lips. Daisy was shocked at first, but then, slowly held her arms around his head as the kissed under the tree in the spot that Daisy liked. After they broke it off, Daisy looked at him passionately.

"Brunis! What's with the sudden romance?" Daisy giggled, still in the moment. Brunis sighed.

"It's just, it might be a dangerous expedition, and I wanted to make sure that you still loved me…"

"I will always love you Brunis." Daisy smiled widely.

"After this… there is no way…" Brunis mumbled under his breath, so quiet that he himself barely heard it.

"C'mon Brunis, let's go!" Daisy this time took Brunis's arm and made him lead her into the same forest in which they had found each other a few days ago.

As they entered, Brunis could feel the ominous presence in the air; all of his clan was there, and he could swear that they were on the move; undoubtedly towards him and Daisy. Daisy of course, who had no idea what was about to happen to her, and was too busy thinking about Brunis, could not see some of the more obvious signs that they were being watched.

* * *

As Brunis came into view, Wolfain saw with his own two eyes his prize. A beautiful little girl, maybe eight or nine, who looked a bit like Thorn in some ways, but that never passed Wolfain's mind. He was focused on other things about her.

"Oh she is a jewel! I can't wait to make her my wife; in fact, I'm going to make sure that she is my bride tonight." Wolfain laughed under his breath, and followed the two through the forest silently, swiftly, and stealthily.

* * *

As Brunis led Daisy to a clearing, the same one that the two met, coincidentally, he couldn't help but notice the hundreds of eyes staring at him and Daisy through the brush. It was too late to turn back at this point.

"How sweet Brunis, you brought us to the point where we first met. Ah I barely remember it, it seems like it was ages ago…" While Daisy was lost in thought, Brunis held tightly to her hand, not wanting to ever let go of it.

_Come on Brunis, this is it. The whole clan is watching you and Daisy. If you mess up now, you will be killed, and Daisy will likely get harmed. That can't happen. Just let her go, and run away, the clan will do the rest. Brunis started to get a few tears in his eye, Daisy didn't notice, but maybe a few of his clansmen did. Now! Go! Leave her behind, and never look back. There will be other people._ At this, Brunis loosened his grasp on Daisy's hand, and took a few steps backward. Because of Brunis's skill in stealth, Daisy hadn't even noticed that Brunis had even moved his hand out of hers. Brunis jumped away into a nearby tree, leaving Daisy open for capture.

Brunis sat from his tree as Daisy finally noticed that Brunis had disappeared. She spun around a few times, a lost critter, unknowingly surrounded by ferocious predators. Then, they struck, and Brunis fled.

* * *

The clansmen watched as Brunis slowly exited the scene. Wolfain took this advantage, and waited for the girl to spin around a couple times before he lunged at her. As soon as she stopped, he jumped, and she looked at him from the ground, screaming. As he landed on her, and the others as well, her screams were muffled. The men got off of Brunis and formed a large circle around him and his catch. He got up, and pulled the little flower girl from the ground. She looked innocently into his eyes with fear; too scared to scream.

"And what is your name, pretty?" Wolfain asked her, his voice thick with lust. Daisy only replied with screaming in his face. "Shut up you whelp!" Wolfain, now holding her by her neck, slapped her in the face. And she quit screaming. "You are now my personal wife, we shall be married before this day is done, and you will not scream again. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes s-sir." Daisy trembled is his clutch. Wolfain laughed.

"Your trembling, don't worry, I'll hold you right." Wolfain said licking his lips. Daisy only cowered in fear. _What happened to Brunis?_ She sadly thought, as she was manhandled away to some random location in the forest.

* * *

Tails and Cosmo were flying home in the plane, talking calmly on the day's events; particularly about Daisy's 'incident' at school.

"So wait. What?" Cosmo question loudly.

"You heard me Cosmo. Daisy was inappropriately touched in the boy's bathroom today."

"But how did she get there?"

"I don't know. She wanted to be with Brunis, I think, something about him crying in the bathroom."

"Aw, I wonder what is wrong with him. Daisy loves that little wolf so much. But still, who did it? It better not have been Brunis."

"It wasn't; in fact, Daisy claims that Brunis actually fought the fifth graders off of her when she started crying."

"How brave that boy is. He reminds me of you Tails." Cosmo said, resting her head on Tails shoulder, smiling at his determined face that softened into a smile as she spoke.

"How so?" Tails knew the answer, he'd thought of it himself, but he felt like he needed to be loved, and he knew that Cosmo would always love him.

"Of course you know! You're both brave when your friends, or lady plants," Cosmo giggled, "are in need. You both are clever at things, you are smart with machines, and Brunis is clever in his words, sometimes… And it seems so far, that both of you would give your lives up to save your wives, or in Brunis's case, girlfriends. And that is possibly one of the greatest qualities that people can possess."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Tails commented as he gave Cosmo a kiss on the cheek and resumed landing his plane.

When the two hopped out, they noticed that their house was cold, empty, like nothing had been in there for awhile.

"That's odd; Daisy ought to be home, waiting for dinner." Tails muttered. Cosmo heard his concerns and called for her.

"Daisy! Brunis! Time for dinner!" No response. No noise of Daisy rushing towards her parents like a lodestone.

The two walked inside, figuring that their daughter would come after her little 'game' got boring. Though, the air in the house chilled them, as if somebody was trying to tell them that something was wrong; in fact, somebody was.

XT-421 sat on their couch, staring blankly into the empty television screen.

"Is something wrong, XT?" Cosmo inquired. XT was silent, his metal green eyes deep in thought. Cosmo was about to ask again when XT finally responded.

"Well, it actually happened. I didn't think the child was foolish enough to make the mistake in the first place, but then to follow his plans… How foolish."

"Who?" Cosmo asked, Tails heard his wife sharpen her tone, as if she was worried, and scurried to the scene. Upon arrival, Tails only listened.

"Brunis…" XT mumbled, barely intelligible, in reply.

"What did Brunis do? Should we be concerned?" Cosmo asked, Tails sitting next to her for her comfort.

"No, he'll be fine. But…"

"But what?" The other two answered together.

"Go into the forest out behind your house. And be ready for anything, may it be savage wolves, or misleading eyes, or maybe even the death of your own daughter…" XT spoke coldly. Cosmo screamed.

"Where is my daughter you infernal machine?" Cosmo roared at him.

"I can't tell."

"B-but, don't you know everything?"

"Not exactly, I can predict everything though."

"Then predict the location of our daughter!"

"I can't."

"But you said you can!"

"But, that is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that I'm not allowed. Protocol dictates that I've meddled around with this timeline already. And a few problems should be expected."

"And we're supposed to just let Daisy die?"

"I told you where to go to save her, didn't I?" XT stared blankly at Cosmo and Tails.

"You horrible monster…" Cosmo's anger boiled away into sadness and fear as she fell into Tails arms and began to cry.

"Just remember, Cosmo, that it was this metal monster that brought you back into this world. It was this metal monster that decided to reunite you with the man of your dreams. It was this metal monster that helped you marry your husband. It was this metal monster that gave your daughter her first crush. And it is this metal monster that is telling you where to go to save your daughter from permanent emotional trauma and or death. Now, I suggest that you and your husband go. You've wasted enough time as it is." XT glared bitterly at them, as if he was trying to find a person to blame, which he knew deep inside to be himself.

"Cosmo, let's go." Tails glared at XT as he helped his sobbing wife up and out of the house, and into the forest to find their daughter. XT sat there like a statue, unmoved from the spot he'd been in for most of the afternoon.

"What have I done?" He somberly asked himself.

* * *

**This chapter, when I wrote it, oh... I hated writing it... I never wanted Brunis to do that... NEVER. It is just so... wrong.**

**More coming soon...**


	12. Divine Intervention

**I'm not sure if I've mentioned her here before, but I am pretty sure that this is the first scene you get to meet Celeste...**

**(Know this, I didn't even see that last chapter coming, but perhaps this one was more predictable.)**

**I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

Back at Brunis's clan's campsite, Wolfain had just brought Daisy, the girl in line to be his next bride, into the camp.

"Now you are going to sit in that cage until the time is ready. If I were you, I wouldn't try to escape, my men want you just as much as I do, and I won't be there to stop them if you get caught by one of them. Can you begin to imagine what they'd do to you? First they'd…" Daisy forced herself not to listen to this wolf's horrible description of what these people would do to her if she escaped. She wished with all of her heart that her champion, Brunis, would come to save the day. Though, she was doubtful. _Brunis abandoned me here. Or maybe he saw these wolves and ran from them… Or maybe, maybe he is planning to rescue me like the bold knight he is! From this evil wolf who wants me to marry him. Uck! He is disgusting! And I think that I'd rather those boys from the bathroom have me rather than him! At least those kids were my age, and might've been gentler with me… Or then again, again, they wouldn't have been nice to me. If Brunis hadn't had been there, I would've been their slave… like I am now… and this big guy is going to make it permanent by marrying me! Help Brunis! Please!_

Daisy thought as she was thrown into a wooden cell. As she lay there in her jail, waiting to be married into a horrible, manipulative marriage, the other men and boys stared at her, with an obvious, repulsive look of lust and desire for Daisy. She shivered, and the staring continued. Daisy couldn't help but feel embarrassed and venerable there without Brunis. Without him there to even hold her hand was bad enough; and she knew that he probably wouldn't even come to do that. As far as she could figure, Brunis was lost, looking for her somewhere. At least, this is the greatest possibility that Daisy wanted to have, any other one either seemed too improbable, or too rude of Brunis. Daisy just lays there in her cell, wishing, waiting, hoping for a miracle; which was all she could do.

A pair of evil, blood red eyes stared at her from the brush. The eyes blinked, and then disappeared.

Thorn was muttering vile curses as he ran over to Wolfain.

"What in the name of Shadow are you doing? Do you know who that girl is?" He barked up at Wolfain.

"She is the person about to be my wife." Wolfain boasted.

"You numbskull! You idiot! You vile moron! That is my half sister, the one I'm trying to kill! That is Daisy Prower!" Thorn roared as Wolfain tilted his head back in pride.

"Well then, you won't kill her if you're kin then would you?"

"Do you wanna bet on that?" Thorn said spitefully.

"She's my wife, the most beautiful yet, and she will be mine. And if you want to kill her, go ahead, but first, I want to try her out."

"You sick pervert." Thorn grumbled as he vanished into the brush.

"Heh. You should try it once, Thorn. It might loosen your temper!" Wolfain taunted. Thorn responded through the brush by launching a bolt of sizzling red energy right past Wolfain's head; just singeing his hair.

"On second thought…" Thorn muttered to himself, "Daisy will lure the others here. And then, Tails and Cosmo will pay!" Thorn laughed maniacally as he sat in a tree to look at his doomed half sister.

* * *

XT-421 had still been sitting on the couch in Tails living room. He sighed a nonexistent breath as he looked at the time.

"Hmm, it's getting dark soon. I feel…" Which was a bit ironic, considering he couldn't 'feel' anything through his metal skin, "I feel an… an omniscient presence in the air. Is that you, Celeste? Are you really here? In this world? At this time?" XT began to quiver, "Then it is time…" XT-421 placed a small box on Tails' kitchen counter, and took a few moments to collect his bearings before leaving the room. "I'm too old for much more action. It is how I've lived so long. Violence does nothing but end lives. And nonviolence has prolonged mine. But, as instructed by my second creator, 'You must fix everything that you've wronged, all of you, by any means necessary,'" XT quoted the voice perfectly when he said it too, the cooing voice of light itself, "then I must fulfill that promise… Even if that means I must destroy myself." XT-421 made a gulping sound, and spread his massive wings out wide, and flew off into the forest, just as the sun began to set, to fulfill his long made promise.

* * *

Brunis sat on a large branch of a tree, the same place that he'd been ever since he abandoned Daisy. His face was absolutely emotionless, and he didn't think about anything as he watched the sun set. Knowing that Daisy was right now probably being married to his old boss didn't comfort him. Without Daisy by his side, he felt incomplete; like something, a big something, was missing from him. Though, he still barely thought about anything as the sun finally dropped behind the hill in front of him, causing the light in the area around him to darken dramatically.

As Brunis looked upwards to the moon, only then did he start to think about what he had just done. The moon's empty, pale face stared into his soul, his breathing began to tremble, and that is when he burst into tears.

"What have I done? Daisy is now in the wrong hands of the boss, and he's no doubt 'marrying' her, and I'm left to rot here on this tree. Why did I have to lie like that? Because of my attempts to save my own hide, Daisy had to pay the price. And now, I'm being hurt too. And I would rather have chosen death over this. Why does this happen to me? Always me…" Brunis cried out, hoping that maybe the moon, or somebody, would help him.

"Did you know that a good deed, one good deed straight from the heart out of love, can replace bad deed?" A light, soothing voice asked from seemingly nowhere.

"Who asked that? And is it true?" Brunis's heart jumped from his chest.

"I'm a person who helps. And it is true. If you save her, you will erase your bad past."

"You're not a person who helps," Brunis sighed regrettably, "you're just XT-421. This is the stuff you always do."

"Are you sure?" the voice cooed as a ball of light appeared in front of Brunis. Brunis, very frightened, backed away. "Why are you afraid of me? Had I the intention to harm you, you'd already be harmed." The ball of light hovered in front of Brunis.

"W-what are you?" Brunis managed to say.

"What am I? There are some who refer to me as Celeste. I'm a thing that helps people."

"Celeste… What do you want me to do?"

"Well," The voice calmly said, "I don't want you to do anything. But you do." The light condensed into a form, and Brunis recognized that form to be an exact replica of a light-infused Daisy. This made Brunis start to cry more. Celeste, as Daisy, approached him, and tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder. There was a rush of energy in him upon the contact between him and Celeste. "Don't cry little Brunis. You can save her." Brunis closed his eyes.

"But what if I fail and she dies?" Brunis still had his eyes closed.

"Then you will have learned your lesson." Celeste said, her voice, now mimicking Daisy's. "Do you want to hear what she's thinking right now?"

"Yes please ma'am." Brunis nodded, his eyes too tired from crying to open.

"Brunis, where are you? Please, save me from this horrible person!" Celeste cried out as Daisy. Brunis cringed. "This wolf, he's going to marry me in the next hour. And then, ugh. I don't want to think about it. The way those guys look at me through this cage, this other person will be worse. To him, I'm but a toy to be played with, and discarded. It's disgusting. Why Brunis? Why did you abandon me? Now my life is going to mean less than a rock's…" Celeste trailed off. Brunis sat on the branch, crying his eyes out. It was all of his fault.

"How, Celeste? How am I going to save her? I'm weak. I've almost failed her before; and this time is even more serious."

"Don't despair Brunis." Celeste said, still in the form of Daisy. She came up a bit closer to Brunis and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Just as before, Brunis felt a massive amount of power as their skin touched. "Did you feel that Brunis? That was all of your love towards Daisy. And when a person has love on their side, they can't lose.**(A/N: That is a true fact, as far as I am concerned.)** It will save both you and her, but only if you believe in it." Brunis, opened his eyes, and saw that nobody was even there.

A rage filled his blood. It made him angry at himself, but, he soon had self pity, and sadness, directed to himself. Then, as he recalled his confrontation with this Celeste figure, he realized that he knew everything that he had to do; and he set off to fix the problem that he had created.

* * *

Tails and Cosmo rushed through the forest on foot. The forest was too deep to use a plane, and the urgency in XT's voice before they left signaled a lack of time before something bad happened, so Tails couldn't get another machine to help him. Instead, the two ran through the forest on foot, getting cut by thorns as they ran, and using their hands to get past the sometimes thick underbrush.

"Come on Tails!" Cosmo urged, "We have got to find Daisy. The faster we move, the better chance we have of finding her." It was obvious that Cosmo and Tails had absolutely no idea where they were going, but if they had to, it was obvious that they would search the forest, one square millimeter at a time.

The two ran through the woods at sprint speed, until finally they started to come across some sort of camp. As Tails and Cosmo steadily made their way through without any complications, they were stared at. To Tails, their glares were hostile, filled with competition and rage that he, a fox, had dared set foot in their camp. But to Cosmo, their eyes shone with desire and lust, regardless of the fact that she was obviously taken as Tails' wife. This made Cosmo stay very close to Tails. As they continued, they were eventually confronted by a large, brutish wolf with solid black hair. He seemed to disregard Tails as he pushed him aside, admiring Cosmo.

"I've seen a face similar to yours, plant."

"I'm a seedrian thank you." Cosmo stared into the wolf's eyes. There wasn't a force at this time in history that could've gone into combat with Cosmo's anger. She was very mad at the fact of her friend's prediction about her daughter, and would've killed this wolf, had she known that it was the very one that kidnapped her daughter.

"Bold one, eh?" He then turned to Tails, "How do you keep her temper restrained? For a plant, she's got one fiery heart."

"You see. I gave up trying to fight with her about some of the petty arguments that we could've had, and ultimately realized that she was never wrong." Tails cleverly spoke.

"Ah I see, you treat her as an equal. Humph. How typical for a fox to let women control him." The men behind the wolf snickered at Tails. Tails grit his teeth at the wolf's remark. Cosmo only stared him down more.

"I'm looking for my daughter. She's supposed to be in this forest." Cosmo growled.

"Ah, now about that." The wolf grabbed Cosmo with his one hand and began to carry her away. Tails, shocked at what just happened, flew over to the wolf and tried to pull Cosmo from his iron grasp. The wolf laughed, snapped his fingers, and a few men jumped onto Tails, ripping him off of the wolf's shoulder, and began beating him senseless.

"And now you see, I've two beautiful plant women to do whatever I want to." The wolf laughed as he looked at Cosmo and kissed her on the lips, and began to inspect her more thoroughly.

Tails, in divine fury, escaped the men who were attacking him, regardless of all pain towards himself, and charged full speed at the wolf, who stopped paying attention to him, and was feeling his wife, in front of him. Tails was out for blood by this point. He bit the wolf's neck, and chomped down hard. Tails ripped off what he had bitten, causing a large gash in the side of the figure's neck. Tails spat the pieces of wolf meat in his mouth on the ground next to him. The wolf dropped Cosmo, yelping in pain. It wasn't nearly enough to kill a wolf of this size, but it was apparent that the wolf was not going to be stealing wives again anytime soon.

Cosmo lay on the ground, shivering at what that wolf just had the nerve to do to her. She also continuously spat at the ground, in any attempts to get rid of the horrid taste that the wolf had in his mouth, out of her system forever. Though, as the wolf got up, he began to have a fit.

"What are you lousy, good-for-nothing idiots doing?" He roared. "When the commander is down, you take revenge!" The whole village went into uproar as Tails and Cosmo huddled together, and the village seemed to surround them, all with some look to harm, or take, the two.

* * *

Daisy, who was on the other side of the small village, heard, but didn't see, the commotion, was still in her cage, frightened about her marriage into Wolfain's arms. And when she heard him shout out to the clan, 'you take revenge' come from Wolfain's mouth, a few men realized that that meant that their boss was unable to stop them from doing anything to his soon to be wife. The men opened the cage, and approached Daisy, with their arms extended outwards with a lust for her body. Daisy squealed as she scrambled away from them, trying hopelessly to get out of the cage.

"Go ahead, squeal, it sounds good." The men mused as they continued their approach, licking their lips.

Daisy watched in fear as more and more people came to have a piece of her. One person came forth, presumably, the first person to have at her. He produced a small vial of reddish liquid. He picked Daisy up from the neck, and jammed the tube into her mouth, ensuring that she consumed the whole dose. Daisy then began to feel dizzy, and the people around her laughed as she tried in vain to stay fully conscious.

"I gave her one of the pain killers." A bunch of the men howled at a misinterpretation of that statement.. "She ought to be barely conscious, if at all." More laughter, as Daisy stumbled about the room, unable to think straight, or walk straight, she tottered around the room bumping into people and the walls. The men thought it only natural, and fair to avoid fighting issues, to play a game with her, to see exactly who it was that could have her first.

They took the drunken Daisy, and laid her on the ground. They then made a huge circle around her, and someone in the middle spun her around. It was decided that whoever Daisy's feet would point to, would be the first to have her for an hour. Daisy couldn't oppose to this; she was in an altered state of being.

As Daisy's feet stopped on a small gap in between two large men, who decided that someone should spin the Daisy again. But, a small, angry voice barked up a disagreement.

"She is pointing to me." The voice said, it was bold, but seemingly new at being bold.

"Brunis?" The men all laughed at the immature wolf. "You're not even ten yet. You're too young to play this game anyways." They roared. "Now spin her again!" They cheered as Brunis stepped forwards and watched as Daisy helplessly spun around in the center of the room.

"That is my friend. And my only friend. And I must do everything to protect her." Brunis stopped Daisy, and picked her up, she slumped into his arms heavily.

"Aw how cute, the little wolf is looking out for his girlfriend." The men teased. "Let us tell you something Brunis. We've been around the block a couple times, and from what we've learned of love, was that the best you can get is a wife who can give you want you want, whenever you want it." They laughed in agreement. Brunis however, was not impressed. He clenched his paws and looked at them all menacingly.

"Don't even try it little kid, you've not even hit puberty yet. We are all superior to you."

In Brunis's mind, he saw the Daisy formed Celeste in his head, and her words echoed. _Love won't fail you…_ Under his breath, Brunis said, 'I love you Daisy.' He grabbed Daisy and was about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. To the place where I was first cared for, her family." And Brunis began to march out, only to be stopped by the guards at the door.

"No Brunis, you can't leave. Not till we've all had our fair share of that fine piece of woman!" The men all cheered. Brunis stood there, blocked by the men, as they took Daisy out of his hands. Brunis growled.

"Daisy told me that the most important thing I'd ever done was save her from a bunch of boys. They were doing the same thing that you are going to do to her now. And," Brunis remembered Daisy's speech about the little piece of her in his heart, and looked up at the people he once called family, and growled, "I cannot let it happen again." Brunis lunged at the men, who were all impossibly stronger than him, but he continued to put up a fight, trying hopelessly to get Daisy back. A few men grabbed each one of his limbs, including his small tail, and laughed at him, watching him try to free himself from their lock on him.

"Oh, how brave. You come to save your little girlfriend then. That is a betrayal against the boss, little Brunis. You are going to be thrown out."

"I don't care!" Brunis screamed at them, "Just give me Daisy back! And let us leave!" He continued to struggle from their grasp.

"No. You'll stay here. We'll probably beat some sense into you to stay. But, as punishment for leaving, you'll watch as I'll be the first person to have your girlfriend." The wolf speaking picked up Daisy from the ground, where she's fallen out of Brunis's caring arms, and lifted her into the air in front of Brunis like a rag doll. Brunis stared into the glazed eyes of his girlfriend, she was obviously unable to think for herself at the moment. The wolf that held Daisy then grabbed her head a kissed her. Daisy, unable to think barely flinched, to Brunis however, this act was like twisting the dagger that he'd already put in his heart from betraying Daisy in the first place. Brunis screamed unintelligible roars as he began to pull away from the men.

They all looked in horror as Brunis went berserk. Gnawing, biting, and lashing, Brunis ripped apart anything that came in between him and his girlfriend. The men, seeing that Brunis was remarkably winning, began to fight back more brutally. They punched his face, his didn't flinch. They slashed at his skin, he didn't stop. They pulled his girlfriend farther away from him, and tried to molest her, and his attacks intensified. _No. Daisy expects me to be her champion. And I swear it now, I will be the hero of her dreams! _Brunis thought as he plowed through the men like toothpicks, knocking each one unconscious or too beat up to fight him back, until he finally got to Daisy.

By this point, Daisy was knocked out herself. Her outfit was torn in various places from the men that tried to molest her, and she was bleeding. Brunis, without thinking for his own safety, grabbed Daisy and slung her over his shoulders.

"Come on Daisy," Brunis uttered in a rasp, tired tone, "I'm taking you home. There, you can get better…" Before anymore men came, Brunis was up and running, oblivious to the fact that Daisy's parents were at that very camp, about to get hurt themselves.

**That is more like the Brunis we know, right? Please R&R.**

**More coming soon...**


	13. The Dealer of Death

**I just want to make this clear BEFORE you read this: I SUCK AT WRITING BATTLE SCENES! I can describe what is going on, but I cannot make them very long or interesting, and if I try to, (and add taunts) they easily become corny, and almost humorous. Everything that was written/typed here, was SUPPOSED to be very dramatic, when in fact it became rather comical to watch the combatants play ping pong with taunts.**

**(EDIT: I have fixed a few things with this chapter. I hope you enjoy the partial remake.)**

**I am not ultra proud of this chapter, but it was very important to add it.**

* * *

Tails and Cosmo cowered at the men that stood before them. With eyes of hatred and lust they moved in slowly. Tails, in a last hope to get out of there, tried to fly out of the mess, into the trees above. This stunned the men, but they soon had a net thrown over the two, and again approached them. As their hands met the two, a dark shadow swooped in overhead.

"Leave them." It commanded. Out of fear, the men backed away, and a dark grey figure dropped down from the treetops above.

"Who are you to order us around?" One brave soul asked.

"I? I am Xavier; model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient, artificial intelligence life form. I am on a mission. If you interfere with it, you will face the penalties." The men laughed at the figure, just smaller than them.

"Ha! You, to stop us? We've beaten the very screws out of ignorant robots before, and you shall be no different! Get him boys!" XT sighed as he watched the brutish men come at him.

"You leave me little option but to eliminate you. I hope you've all said your prayers, for I am not like those ignorant little robots." XT stared them straight in the eyes and pulled forth a small tube from his chest.

With the flick of his wrist, the tube expanded and unleashed its internal mechanisms. XT hefted the device that was produced, a large cannon with six barrels in cylindrical fashion and rune encrusted bayonet protruding from the front, with grace and ease and aimed at eye level with the wolves.

Foolishly, they charged, and respectively, XT pulled the trigger. In mere seconds the barrels of his cannon spewed forth elongated bolts of purple matter at the wolves, killing most instantly. The few that got close enough were hacked at with the shaper-than-obsidian blade attached as a bayonet. And for the one unlucky soul that managed to get past _that_, XT himself plunged his clawed hand into his chest and ripped out his heart, literally.

Carcasses stacked up on one another as XT slaughtered the wolf pack, unflinching. The foes lined up only to be mutilated by the metal monster. Some attacked from behind, but XT was far too quick. Blood seeped into the ground as the wolves finally began retreating. XT did not stop, however. Locked into his old combat habits, he continued firing away at the wolf tribe until he could detect no movement from the wolves in the surrounding area.

Cosmo and Tails looked at XT with different eyes. _He can do that? Oh my gosh, he is a killing machine… and he's been living with us peacefully under our roof for the past few days… scary._ With the tribe of wolves mostly gone, XT helped Cosmo and Tails out of their net, and began to lead them out, when suddenly, a bolt of red energy hit XT on the back of his head. He faltered for a moment. He fired a blast from his cannon at the source of the red projectile. He growled when the figure had stepped aside to dodge it.

"Hold, metal man. Those two mustn't leave here alive." A dark red, little seedrian jumped from the tree.

With a two-tone in his voice, one being the familiar XT, and the other, some demonic counterpart, XT growled, "Who art thou to standeth in mine way?"

"I am Thorn, Thorn the Seedrian." Cosmo gasped at the seedrian, she never thought that another of her kind, save her and Daisy, still existed in the universe.

"How did you get here? Where did you come from? Do you by chance serve the Metarex?" Tails questioned, standing very close next to his wife. Thorn answered only by pointing at Cosmo, who was just about his age.

"She is my mother in the future." He said nothing more. Everyone was shocked, except of course XT, who was still locked in combat mode.

"How?" Tails continued.

"One of her seeds, one of the ones she sent off after her 'death', was fertilized by Shadow the Hedgehog. He is like my father… And that leads me to why I'm here. Tails. You must die for imprisoning my father!" Thorn summoned a large bolt of hectic, red energy, and hurled it at Tails.

XT walked into the path of the red bolt, and looked at Thorn through the dissipating blast. A few speckles of paint melted from his face due to extreme heat and Chaos energy.

"Oh and what is this?" Thorn mocked, "You are probably XT. Tails told me about you in the future. He said how a force destroyed you years ago. Though, I think that that is going to change. If you continue to hold Cosmo's and Tails' lives away from me, then you will die sooner!"

"Paltry fantasies and delusions of power abound within you, young Thorn. I am XT-421. My mission, prior to _love _and _peace_, was one of destruction. I felled entire planets!" XT nearly spat. "And it thinks it has a chance." XT knew, deep down, with his weakened energy levels and Thorn's Chaos genes, this was going to be a close shave.

"Bring it Mr. Metal!" Thorn leapt into the air and summoned many bolts of red lightning at XT.

XT threw the cannon on his back as he leapt into the sky, howling at Thorn. Stretching his bloody claws out, he rocketed towards Thorn. Thorn was startled, he was unaware that XT could fly.

"Chaos Control!" Thorn commanded, vanishing.

XT spun around, bloodthirsty, only to see Thorn standing on a tree looking at him.

"Come and get me fool!" Thorn was plotting something, and XT fell for the bait. He dove out of the sky and bolted towards Thorn, who then set a net of chaos wires around him and pulled in to the ground. A metallic, painful screech came from XT's body. He was showing signs of pain, signs that nobody here had ever thought possible. As Thorn came closer to XT, the red energy that was coursing through XT intensified, and parts of his metal skin seemed to melt and warp.

"Oh? Beaten so soon? I'm insulted." Thorn teased as XT struggled and broke his bonds. He stood up, and looked at Thorn spitefully. Parts of his skin fell off of him in a red, liquid like material. One could now see XT's insides. All of the wires and pistons of his system were exposed and searing with heat.

"My hands work. I can think. I can move. So long as these things can happen, I won't stop until you die." XT stated, lunging at him.

Thorn gulped, XT had meant it. Throwing a punch at XT, Thorn noted that XT was faster and more agile. He was unaware that XT's outer armor, though to protect him and keep his parts safe, actually hindered his movement. Now, without it, he was extremely maneuverable, and even harder to hit.

XT dove at Thorn, and trapped him with his arms and legs, and a variety of other small feelers that served a purpose inside his body. Thorn struggled with these limbs as they tried to crush him.

"Having trouble? At the rate your going, I'm going to have to kill you." XT said calmly.

"GRAAGHHH!" Thorn grumbled as he began to try mutating into his attack form. It only worked barely, and with Thorn's chaos emerald empowering him, he wasn't afraid of running out of power anytime soon.

"It is shameful that you are resorting to that now. I've only just begun." XT grabbed the large cannon on his back, and fired it at Thorn's face as he stomped towards him.

Thorn was huge now, towering over the trees, and he was stomping them down, trying to flatten XT. The bolts of energy made him wince in pain and left a few scars, but nothing more. Blowing a fire onto the trees, the inferno began to overtake the ground.

XT, realizing that Cosmo and Tails would be harmed if this game lasted much longer, lifted his arm, and let forth his arsenal of micro-missiles at Thorn. Small little inch-long tubes rose from his arm and then angled to be fired at Thorn. More than fifty were launched, and Thorn wailed in agony. Not doing enough damage, XT grabbed his large cannon and ran towards Thorn from his relative hiding position. Lunging up into the air with the aid of his rockets, XT plunged the bayonet into Thorn's chest, knocking him down with all of the robot's actual weight.

Now on the evasive side, Thorn grudgingly reverted back into his smaller form, and worked to run from XT. Every so often, Thorn would spin around and attack XT by surprise.

"You evil metal contraption! Yield!" Thorn barked as he unleashed a volley of red lightning at XT. XT fell down from the energy, and moved very little.

XT growled as he fell down, and growled as he got up again.

"You little whelp, feel my wrath!" XT's body began to morph ever so slightly. His legs expanded by about a foot, and a third join appeared in them, giving an odd, inhuman stride to his strut. His wings melded with his arms, giving the sturdiness of his arms to the grace of his wings. His neck expanded, and his face widened. The metal inside him was charred black, streaks of silver stretched across his form. Three claws on each hand and no actual toes adorned each limb.

Menacingly, he stared down Thorn, wielding his gun with much experience.

"This is my true form. The one I've been graced with since I was created."

Thorn ran at XT unfazed. The robot kicked him and grabbed him with his foot. Shoving the gun into his face and pulling the trigger didn't work, Thorn had already warped away.

"MELT AWAY YOU STUPID MACHINE!" Thorn summoned a massive wave of Chaos Energy at XT, and the robot sunk to the ground.

Standing back up, feebly, XT howled, and charged Thorn. Thorn, of course, warped from harm's way, but XT kept going, ran up a tree, and lunged again, recalculating each attack with each disappearance. This could've gone on for a lot longer, had Thorn not become tired and used another blast of Chaos Energy again.

XT fell once more, and lay on the ground, weakened.

_Query: Can target "Thorn" be beaten? Notification: "Thorn" is weak against fire. System Search: Fire. Report Completed. Results: All 'fire' weapons disabled or destroyed. System Search: New Method of Attack. Results: Spacetime Converters. Notice: Spacetime Converters require 10 units of energy. Status: Presently at .2 units of energy. Error: Energy loss too great. Solution: "Deal with it"._

XT got up. He looked coldly into the eyes of Thorn.

"Thorn. It has crossed my mind now that I can't beat you. This is undoubtedly due to the Chaos Emerald in your chest. I may not kill you, but that doesn't mean that I won't win." XT began pulling himself, unwillingly, towards Thorn. Thorn, though very tired, fired many bolts of energy at XT, who barely flinched in continuing towards Thorn. XT reached into his flaming chest, and pulled out a small little object. He tinkered around with it and attached it crudely to his arm. He approached Thorn again. Thorn was wiped out at this point, and the amount of energy he summoned was burning XT-421's body into a molten mass of metal.

"What are you doing?" Thorn tried to yell.

"Go home, Thorn, and never come back with those intentions again." XT's voice was static filled and barely audible. He placed the small gear on Thorns chest, and a surge of light, followed by a concussive blast of blue energy came from XT.

As the light cleared, and Tails and Cosmo were able to see again, they noticed that Thorn was gone, and most of the wolves that were pestering them were gone. It was just the two of them, alone in the empty camp.

"What happened? Where's XT?" Cosmo asked to Tails who seemed to be shocked.

"L-Look." He replied grimly and pointed to a tree. As Cosmo analyzed the tree more carefully, she noticed that there was a figure lodged into it.

"XT!" She screamed as she ran up to the tree.

XT-421's limbs and other appendages were scattered around the tree, some as far as twenty feet away, all singed, and white hot. XT's main body, head, and parts of his wings were embedded into the tree. Tails held Cosmo tightly as she began to cry at the loss of their old friend.

"XT, there is no way you're dead. It's not possible… you of all things, why?" Cosmo asked the metal mass in the tree.

"Cosmo, I'm sorry about it. XT was a great friend and all, but, he died so that we could live."

"And that's the way… existence is." A voice added. Tails and Cosmo looked at the head in the tree, and, to their surprise, two faint, emerald eyes stared back at them.

"XT? You're alive?" Cosmo wiped her tears in amazement.

"Not for long. Tails, don't even try to help me. Though you are possibly one of the most intelligent minds in this universe, you cannot help me recover." XT's voice began to get fuzzy and filled with static.

"So, you're going to die soon?"

"Technically, I was never alive." XT managed to muse, "But yes, this body will move no more, soon."

"I'm sorry about yelling at you…" Cosmo said to her old friend.

"It's fine. And I probably should have told you and Tails that I was built as a killer. But, this fight was one of my first in a good many years… It really wrecked my system up."

"Oh XT, I don't want you to go! You've been the reason for all of my chances to be happy in life. You brought me from death, you escorted me to the altar of my wedding, you reunited me with the only person I've ever loved since the death of my sisters, you've helped me with my second child… I don't want to see somebody like that die in front of me!" Cosmo began to cry harder than ever.

"Many may mourn my passing, but, I won't. 9,908 years into my life and the one thing I've not done is die. It is about time… if you don't want to see me die" Cosmo perked up in hopes of a solution, "then I suggest you turn around. Goodbye… my friends…" And the XT's eyes dimmed to dark grey, and his gears finally stopped turning. Cosmo fell over onto Tails letting out waterfalls of tears from beneath her eyes.

"It's ok Cosmo… It's ok…" Tails calmly assured, though crying himself, and rubbed her back as they embraced tenderly.

* * *

**I am super sorry to any of you out there who absolutely loved XT-421, but yeah, he's dead right now. (Nope, didn't see this one coming either, it just seemed like a good idea...)**

**I hope you didn't laugh to hard at my attempt of action drama. (Note: In my previous fiction, I didn't use any real violent drama scenes.)**

**You know, I take it back, I do make some good violent or dramatic scenes, but, they cannot be a climatic scene... or... never mind that all, maybe this one just sucked. **

**Please tell me what you thought.**

**(EDIT: So yeah, I fixed up the fight scene, and I'm sorry to those of you who liked the Draco-form, it never happened. Ok? Good.)**

**More coming soon...**


	14. Help Arrives Late

**In the next story (NOT CHAPTER) XT's 'daughter' takes a shot at making people falling in love, but, yeah, as of right now, XT-421 is dead. Honestly, I didn't see it coming, XT dying, but, it was cool! (I had this vision of XT in the tree, speaking his last words, and trying to be funny...)**

**Ok, I just realized a big mistake I made in this chapter...(not really big, but vast enough to be too tedious to fix... if anyone can find it... I will, well, I don't know what I'll do. (Pat on the back?)**

* * *

Back at the Prower residence, Brunis had just run in, still carrying Daisy. He brought Daisy into her room, and set her down on her bed. She was still bleeding, but not enough to be overly concerned about; she couldn't have died from the blood loss.

"There you go Daisy, sleep well now." Brunis kissed her on the cheek. Daisy, though in a barely conscious state of mind, managed to smile at the feeling of someone's lips tenderly kissing her on the face. Brunis smiled at that, and continued. "I'm going to get you a few bandages, ok?" Brunis, knowing that Daisy couldn't answer, left without a response.

As Brunis turned though, he noticed a red trail leading into the house. As he examined the trail more closely, he found it to be blood. Frightened for Daisy, Brunis ran into Daisy's room, only to find that it was her who was bleeding. Still in great fear, he tried to run into the bathroom, but could barely manage to walk without holding onto something. _Oh no. _He thought as he tried to make his way into the bathroom. _How bad am I hurt? I feel weak…_ Brunis stumbled into the bathroom.

Though his vision was blurry, he managed to see himself in the mirror; and what he saw horrified him. Brunis was cut up terribly from his fight; there were gashes all across his face, some as deep as half an inch. Much of his facial hair and skin were removed, and blood turned his silvery fur brown. Continuing down his body, the cuts got worse. On his chest, much of his skin was either showing, or ripped off, showing parts of the tired muscles that were now throbbing. Brunis was a mess.

Upon looking at himself in the mirror, Brunis gasped. Before he could call for help, he began to lose his grip on consciousness. He struggled to make it to the kitchen, and passed out, falling face first on the tile floor that made Tails' kitchen, and continued to bleed.

* * *

Cosmo and Tails were still mourning the death of XT-421. They stood at the tree where he'd said his last words and held each other in the dark forest. A few lights sparkled over head. Tails, originally thinking it to be a shooting star, looked up at it as it only got brighter.

"What is that?" He asked, as if he actually expected for Cosmo to know.

"What is what?" Cosmo also asked, looking up at the bright object in the sky. "Oh, I don't have a clue."

As the object seemed to get bigger, and a faint noise could be heard in the distance, Tails grabbed Cosmo, and dove away.

"What was that for?" Cosmo snapped, still a bit upset over XT's death.

"Watch…" Tails helped Cosmo up as the light continued to get brighter, and the sound became louder.

Within a few seconds after Tails moved Cosmo, a bright, bronze colored ship landed with a loud thud in front of the tree that XT just died in.

The ship was about the size of a small house, but in a very elongated shape, somewhat similar to a battleship with a dome over it. No special landing gears came out of it to land; it just embedded itself into the ground. The light around it intensified as a door on the top seemed to open. A small metallic figure, about the same size as XT-421, popped its head from the door, armed with some kind of gun. This figure stepped back after assuring that no threat was in the area, and let another mechanical figure out. This one was exactly the same size as the other one, if a bit smaller, but, unlike XT-421, this figure had predominately pinkish side colors, and a snow white base. It leapt down onto the solid ground beneath the ship and began to inspect the area.

Four other figures did the same, including the one that opened the door in the first place. The pink one soon noticed Tails and Cosmo, and alerted the others of their presence. The five mechanical creatures surrounded Tails and Cosmo, looking at them as if they'd never seen a fox or a seedrian before. Tails and Cosmo held each other fearfully at the machines surrounding them. They all had metal eyes, similar to XT-421's except the shape was a bit different, and the colors didn't change as much. The pink one, who had mainly blue colored eyes at the time, raised its hands as if to speak.

"Kleian dosh seto kanate uoit?" It asked in an obviously feminine tone.

"What are you saying?" Tails replied in question, possibly more confused than he'd ever been in his whole life. Cosmo however, seemed to remember an accent like this.

"Did you know XT-421?" Cosmo slowly questioned, while pointing to the tree.

"Giean? XT-421? Woko, lamen bets do shal."

"I still don't understand you…" Tails grumbled.

"They can't understand us yet… XT-421 did this same thing when he first met me. I think that these machines knew him. They look a bit like him, and they seem to talk in the language that he used to."

"Ok, so what should we do? When will they be able to talk to us?"

"Vee kan keendof noh." The girly pink robot answered, barely intelligible.

"Ya, wee kundof kann…" The green one that opened the door agreed.

"Ooh, that is bothering…" Tails mumbled.

"Dah mohr you spek dah mohr wee leirn." The pink one assured.

"Ok, how should I speak then?" Tails felt like an idiot.

"I know, it seems so much harder at sixteen than it was at eight… Weird isn't it?" Cosmo said in agreement.

"You du reelise that we ahr sstill learnin, right?" The pink one said again.

"I swear, that voice is so cute… It is like a little baby girls…" Cosmo awed.

"Really? I always liked it myself… Though, my friends don't always like it, they say that it is too girly…" The pink one replied masterfully.

"Hey! You didn't mess up that time!" Tails complimented.

"Yeah, I know, aren't we Rinocian's awesome?"

"Wait, Rinocian's… does that mean you know XT-421?"

"XT-421? Hmm. You mean Xavier?"

"Yes!" The two answered in agreement.

"Yeah. Where is he? His maintenance beacon just reached us. He rarely sends one out, the blockhead, and he probably should, he wasn't built for intense warfare."

"You seem to have known him well."

"Excuse me, 'known'?"

"Um, what is your name?" Tails asked somberly.

"I am Anna, model number AD-915 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient, artificial intelligence life form. I am on a mission to end all warfare throughout existence."

"Whoa! Déjà vu! Are all of you programmed to say that?"

"Yes." Anna replied cheerily.

"Xavier used to always say that to people…"

"Once again, you use his name in the past tense. Did he leave?"

"No, um, Anna, look in that tree over there." Anna walked methodically over to the tree that XT died in. Upon seeing his face, a grim look appeared on hers.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to discuss this with my friends…" Anna began conversing in her Rinocian tongue to her friends, and they responded back. Tails couldn't understand anything, but he inferred from the conversation that they almost laughed at XT for dying.

"Why are you mocking him?" Tails growled angrily.

"Well, Xavier was the last one of us who ever wanted to stop working. He would go from place to place, instantaneously, only asking us for permission to go somewhere new, never often visiting. So, seeing him dead here, fills us with a happy thought that at least he is now going to get that rest he deserves." Anna was almost laughing.

"How dare you!" Cosmo looked as if she were to slap Anna in the face. "Xavier brought me back to life, reunited me with my one true love, married us, and helped us give birth to our newest child, who is at this moment growing in its pot. How dare you disgrace him like that…" Cosmo now looked like crying.

"Aw, is plant girl going to cry?" The green one asked, with a deep voice.

"Lance, leave the girl alone, she is a bit distraught right now."

"Oh fine, Anna, spoil my fun." The green, now known as Lance, agreed rudely.

"Ah yes. Tails, if I'm right, can we move our ship to a more ideal location? In the middle of the forest is ok, but, closer to a town would be nicer, seeing as only Xavier, and James with his appliances, could fly." Anna begged, as a blue tinted figure waved his hand, as if it he were the James that Anna mentioned.

"Um, sorry, but why can't you leave? I mean, with XT, or Xavier, dead, isn't your stay pointless?" Tails tried to be the least rude as possible.

"Aw! How cute, you don't like us very much." Anna raised a mechanical eyebrow at Tails, who tried not to reply with 'Yes, so leave now!'

"I'll tell you little fox boy." Lance grumbled, "We want a break, and a day or so here would be good for us. Besides, we can refill our supplies from the local city, if there is one…" Lance explained, annoyed.

"Oh. Well then, you probably can stay at our house, we have extra rooms, and are close to the city." Cosmo told them humbly.

"Thank you, Cosmo. All right guys! Back into the ship!" Anna commended in an almost squeaky voice as the other figures all piled back into their small ship and arose into the air. As Tails and Cosmo walked home, the bronze colored battleship followed them.

It was as they were walking away that Cosmo realized something that she had almost forgotten.

"Where is Daisy?" Her voice was fraught with worry.

"I didn't see her in the camp. She might have gone home after XT went berserk…" Tails suggested.

"I hope so… I couldn't bear to lose another person today; or worse, my daughter." Cosmo sighed, clinging tightly to Tails as they walked.

"Hey, don't worry; Daisy is a resourceful little girl. And she has Brunis with her, so I doubt that very much could happen." Tails said, in any attempts to comfort his worrying wife. The two continued on home from there, hoping furiously that their daughter would be safe and sound at home under the watchful eye of Brunis.

**Now, this group of Rinocians, they aren't all too imprtant acutally... but I though it would be funny to add a few of them into the mixture for a bit.**

**Please R&R!**

**More coming soon...**


	15. Team Happily Ever After

**Ah, this chapter is a bit off topic, but it kind of is mainly a long talk between Tails and the Rinocian robots. A lot of XT's past is described here, for those of you who are interested, and you get to see what a bunch of goofballs XT's 'family' is.**

**Other than that, there is a bit of Talk between Cosmo and Tails again, and a few Brunis and Daisy scenes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the band, the Rinocian machines included, arrived at the house, Cosmo instantly noticed the trail of blood that wove its way into their front door.

"Oh no." Short, simple, but filled with emotion, those two words said more than they really did.

Tails and Cosmo ran inside and the Rinocian's landed their spacecraft outside. Tails followed the bloody trail around his house like a maze, wondering who or what he'd find at the end of it. As the trail took him into Daisy's room, his muscles tensed up. "Please, don't let it be Daisy…" He thought aloud. But, when he saw his daughter sleeping peacefully on her bed, barely cut up at all, he sighed, and remembered that Seedrians don't bleed mammalian blood. But then, he remembered Brunis, and quickly continued his trail.

Tails found Brunis lying on his kitchen floor, all beat up, with hundreds of cuts and bruises on his mostly visible skin, in a pool of blood. From the depth of the puddle, Brunis had been there for just less than an hour.

"Daisy is going to be so sad… Brunis. Come on Brunis, get up. Please get up." Tails picked up the small pup and examined him further. Cosmo caught up to Tails and saw Brunis in his condition; though, upon seeing the blood, Cosmo ran out of the room covering her mouth.

"Nice place Tails! But, this erratic red trail of liquid isn't very fashionable from where we come from…" Anna remarked as she walked in, followed closely by Lance, James, and the others.

"Anna! Help me! This kid, Brunis is almost dead! Can you do something to save him?" Tails begged, setting Brunis on his table.

"Hmm, no. I'm a politician, I don't fight or heal wounds. Though, Xenophon may be able to help… Though, he," A silver and black color machine hissed at Anna, "sorry, 'it' doesn't speak very well, even in our language. H-It loves to see people in good health or healed." **(A/N: To imagine Xenophon, picture an emo XT. They are nearly siblings. The closer the letter similarity, the closer in relation they are. They even have the same eyes...)**

"Xenophon! Do your thing please!" Tails begged on.

Xenophon hopped up onto the table and let its deep green eyes analyze Brunis very closely. After a minute of analysis, Xenophon began to make weird noises and sounds. They sounded like music, but really distorted.

"Goien jetzu klinkal vetsu! Hela hota miga du! Hahahaha!" Xenophon laughed as his chest sprouted many thin metal probes with small little attachments at the ends of them. Some were hooks, some looked like needles, and some looked like tubes of epoxy. It leaned over Brunis again and tossed him into the air, then caught him with its tentacle like fingers. The probes found the right locations on Brunis, and dug in.

"What the-? What is it doing?" Tails asked in shock.

"Xenophon has the some odd methods of fixing people. But it always does its job right. It is right now reassembling any bones that were broken on Brunis. As it goes on, it will begin to move outwards, and focus on the skin." Anna sighed shamefully at her barely related relative.

Xenophon laughed maniacally as his fingers slid underneath Brunis's skin; rearranging bones and fixing them with the epoxy like substance. Tails looked in horror at the sight. He could actually see the probes moving from within Brunis.

"Hoicha! Elk heart nai buth. Mak be a fyuxin dat! Heh heh!" Xenophon laughed as another probe came out of his chest.

"Oh no…" Anna mumbled.

"What is it?" Tails asked, terrified at the possibilities for his daughter's boyfriend.

"That little wolf's heart stopped. Xenophon said, 'His heart stopped. I'll be a fixing that!' and that explains the blue probe. It zaps people with electricity." Anna informed him.

As the blue probe entered Brunis's skin, a white light traveled up the cord and into Brunis. Brunis, though suspended in the air by Xenophon's limbs, jumped at the pulse of energy. Once again, Brunis was breathing.

Xenophon slowly worked his way out. Brunis had few bones broken, but Xenophon wanted to make sure that the job was done thoroughly. But, after awhile, Brunis had every piece of his skin either replaced by some kind of organic tissue, or stitched up. Most of his fur stayed on throughout the operation. Xenophon retracted all of his temporary limbs and stood up. Carefully setting Brunis down on the floor, it said one phrase; one that was so perfect, it must have been a recording.

"And thank you for shopping at Kroger!" Xenophon's green eyes twitched as it set itself on the couch to rest and recover. **(A/N: I never mention it, but EVERYONE of this group has been to Earth at least once in their lifetime. XT has made three trips. It is a very, very problematic place.)**

"Does he always do that?" Tails peered at the robot curiously.

"Trust me, Xenophon will flip out if you refer to it as anything but its proper name, nickname, or 'it'. 'He' or 'she' are unacceptable. Don't ask me why, but Xenophon was determined to not pick a gender." Anna sighed.

"Wait, you got to pick your gender? I mean, I don't pretend to know like I know everything about robotics, but, isn't there some kind of gender or personality preprogrammed into to you that would make you a guy or a girl?" Tails looked oddly at the robots in his kitchen.

"Tails, I don't know what happened to us, but, ever since we were visited by Celeste, our lives were different. Xavier may not have told you this, because we are all shameful of it, with the exception of maybe Lance over there, but we were all designed as high class military killing machines."

"He told us, or rather showed us. But, do you still, you know, have the urge to kill?" Tails took a step back from them now.

"Oh don't worry; we only use fighting as a last resort; with, once again, the exception of Lance over there."

"Ok, that makes me feel loads better. Oh yeah, could you um, help me with the blood here, my wife doesn't have a good tolerance for it…" Tails went off to get a mop.

"Oh no need. Lily! There's something for you to clean!" Anna called out sweetly. A slightly smaller, purple robot jumped out gracefully of the crowd, Lance's eyes followed it carefully.

"Lily at your service!" Anna pointed at the blood and Lily frowned. "Ew! That's disgusting! We can't have that! No no no! Hurry up and clean!" Lily shot off like a little purple rocket in Tails house, from cleaning the blood stains, to rearranging the order of the chairs at the dining room.

"Um, I get the fact that you make peace, and Xavier sparked love, and that even Xenophon heals, but what exactly does 'she' do?"

"Who? Lily? Lily, model number LT-586, was originally a reconnaissance robot, meant for surveying area's fast, and accurately. She loves to clean and organize things."

"Ah. But, why with so much enthusiasm?"

"We all have some kind of problem. Not one of us was perfect. But we still can't recognize our own flaws. I knew that Xavier's was overworking himself. Xenophon's is that it can't speak well. Lily's is that she has a terrible case of obsessive compulsive disorder. Lance is a bit too aggressive. James' is that he is too quiet and sensitive, but that is one of the reason's he is my best friend. And Gannon's is that he dislikes people, and thus, that is why he stays and pilots the ship." Anna explained as Lily cleaned the house like lightning, and surprisingly in step to a music that could be heard coming from her.

"Ok, now that is weird." Tails remarked as Cosmo came out of her bedroom, dressed for bed.

"What's weird?" Cosmo asked as she stepped back into the wall, a bit shocked at the robots, again in her presence.

"That!" Tails said, pointing to Lily dancing and cleaning at the same time.

"Oh, that is Lily's favorite thing to do; dance. She knows every kind of dance yet known to existence, and has memorized them. We have too, I think, but do not like to do them as much…"

"Ah, I see, then, what did Xavier do?" Cosmo tilted her head curiously, taking a seat next to Tails, who had followed the robots onto the couch for talking purposes.

"Xavier rhymed."

"Duh!" Cosmo slapped herself in the head at her dumb question.

"What do all of you do?" Tails asked, fascinated by all of the alien machines around him.

"Well," Anna began, "in the arts, I fancy musical instruments, James sculpts and builds things, Xenophon makes collages of about anything, Lance, well, Lance likes to make weapons. Once again, his not so peaceful attitude shows. Gannon, I don't think that he likes to do much, but he can operate his battleship like no other pilot. It's almost as if he is the ship… But, I mean, he doesn't like to show his face very much. He really scarcely talks, and if he does, he is always grumpy. And I don't think he ever leaves the ship."

"Wow. You Rinocians are amazing people."

"Oh, we're not the Rinocians. We were only built by them; and modeled after them in some form." Cosmo, seeing that Tails was getting into a long conversation, that was bound to get very technological and advanced, got up to leave.

"Tails, I'm going to check on Daisy, see you in bed." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left to Daisy's room.

"Aw, Xavier would've loved to see that!" Anna remarked.

"He actually founded that. He brought her to life again, and helped me marry her. Now we have a child of our own on the way." Tails blushed. James, the blue robot in the back of the room, began to make a comment on this.

"How? Aren't you a mammal, and she a seedrian? The two are incompatible with one another."

"As Xavier might say, my friend, 'Love conquers all!'" Anna smiled warmly at James, and he sat down again. If Tails didn't know any better, he would've thought James to be blushing. Tails looked at Anna's arm resting on the chair next to him. He looked at it carefully.

"What is that made of? I've never seen metal like that before." Tails exclaimed taking a closer look at the arm.

"It's nothing special really. It is a unique khorium based alloy, very hard, very strong, very durable, and meant to last an eternity. It does have problems under extreme heat, like in lava and such, but that is what our 'skin' is for."

"Interesting, what is your 'skin' made of." James walked up and sat next to Tails.

"This material right here, is protodermis. We found supplies of it on one of the planets that we visited. We built these ourselves and applied them differently." James explained.

"Wow, it is very lightweight!" Tails said, holding a bit of the material in his hands.

"Yes, not as strong as the khorium alloy, but it is heat resistant, light weight, and not to mention it can be dyed and looks so cool." James boasted.

"How many of you were there? I mean, 'XT-421', 'AD-915', weren't there XT-422 and AD-914?"

"Of course. We just happened to be together and got hit by the same incident. So, now we're a band of fugitives from our own country. Our leader thinks us to be dead."

"Oh, that's strange… Do you all get called something? Or am I just to use 'you guys' or 'Rinocian Robots' from now on?"

"We were squadron 551 of the Rinocian Empire. Though, after our… encounter, we stopped calling it that, and referred to it as Squad DLI, after the Roman numerals. But, to make it more pronounceable, we called it Squad DILI instead. But, we also often go by Team Happily Ever After, or THEA. That is because every one of us has a job or hobby that we can help others with, and we all do. And those powers often help people witness a better tomorrow."

"Wow, you really gave it some thought…"

"Well, if you've been around for over 9,000 years, you'd think that you have enough time on your hands to come up with such stuff."

"You've lived for 9,000 years?"

* * *

As the conversation outside Daisy's room became more and more technological, and scientific, Cosmo continued to be with Daisy.

"Daisy? Daisy? Come on my little angel, wake up. Please wake up." Cosmo held her daughter in her arms, sang to her, rocked her, anything she could to get her up. Daisy was barely breathing, and Cosmo had no idea that Daisy had been drugged to be woozy and barely conscious.

"Oh please Daisy! Please wake up! You're barely breathing, and I don't want you dead! At least make some sign that you're ok." Cosmo opened Daisy's eyelids and peered inside. Daisy's eyes were going crazy, looking left to right, up to down, and mixtures of the like very rapidly. Cosmo closed Daisy's eyes and set back on the bed.

"Ooh, that's an idea…" Cosmo ran off to get Brunis, who was still lying down on the kitchen table.

As she tried to pick him up, she remembered one of the reasons she married Tails; she was too physically weak to do very much. Nevertheless, she had Brunis on her back, and made her way over to Daisy's room again.

"There you go Brunis. Now please, work your love magic on my daughter, wake her up." Brunis was laying down right next to Daisy. Cosmo had hoped that Brunis's scent might wake Daisy up from her deep sleep. Sure enough, Brunis's smell did seem to have an effect on Daisy; she now was stirring and groaning, trying to wake up.

"Come on Daisy, please wake up."

"…mom… where are… the wolves?" Daisy groaned.

"They're all gone; scattered throughout the woods." Cosmo answered.

"But… where's that… big black one?"

"There were many big black ones sweetheart."

"No… the biggest one… the one who wanted to marry me…"

"Marry you?" Cosmo was in shock, and also remembered the big black wolf who said that Cosmo was not the only face he'd seen.

"Yes… where'd he go? Is he dead?"

"I have to believe so; XT-421 destroyed almost everybody."

"Where's Brunis?"

"Daisy, open your eyes, and turn on your side…" Daisy slowly did as she was told, still partially unconscious, and saw Brunis, all stitched up, but still without all of his fur.

"Brunis!" Daisy cheered as she fully regained consciousness. "Oh thank you so much! You saved me from those horrid men! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Daisy leapt onto Brunis and kissed him profusely. Though, he was still unconscious, so he would never remember any of it.

"Daisy, he still needs his rest. He got cut up badly from whatever fight he got into." Cosmo told her firmly, even though she loved to see her daughter act like this.

"Oh, Brunis get better soon!" Daisy demanded, but didn't refrain from kissing Brunis.

"Daisy. You might suffocate him. Now, please, now that I know that you are alive and well, get some sleep, you still have school tomorrow."

"Oh all right. Sleep tight my champion, you've saved me again." Daisy cooed as she snuggled up to Brunis, who was completely unconscious, and oblivious to the area around him.

"Goodnight you two." Cosmo kissed both of them on the head and wandered back out to the living room, where Tails and THEA were in a deep conversation.

"So, you all get your energy from solar power?" Tails asked.

"Yes. It is the only logical, nearly continuous source of energy." Anna replied.

"But what about when you're in space, or its dark out?"

"Well, that is a bit of a secret, we do have alternate sources of energy to power us, and the Resonance has power cords that we can hook up to and charge ourselves."

"Wait, what is the Resonance?"

"It's our ship; the bronze colored battleship that was once our battle craft. It still has some offensive abilities, but most of its weaponry was converted into our peaceful tools."

"Like, what?"

"Like our dimension distorters."

"Th-those don't by chance warp you into new dimensions, do they?"

"They do." Anna nodded modestly.

"Does that mean that?-"

"That we can travel into parallel dimensions? Yes it does. We have traversed many realities that you yourself couldn't comprehend. There are worlds, dimensions even, that are continuously at war, waiting to be born, more advanced than yours, less wealthy than yours, and even dead ones, where very little exists, and even the Resonance has trouble fitting into."

"So you can prove the theories about time travel and dimension flux?" Tails was taken aback by this information.

"Yes. How else do you think that Xavier managed to visit you two the second time so quickly? He had spent over one hundred years in a land called Hyrule. He but when he came back to your place, he came at almost the exact year he left, so you barely had missed him."

"And you can actually control your traveling?"

"Yes. It's very easy really."

"Can you teach me?" Tails begged.

"No. You must figure it out yourself. And besides, you may have problems with energy control and such… and if you do, well." Anna chuckled. "This entire universe may cease to exist."

"Ok then. No dimensional flux for you honey!" Cosmo laughed, taking her husband's arm. "Come on, the bed awaits, and it wants you asleep!"

"Aw, but I wanted to learn their secrets!" Tails whined.

"Hey Tails!" Anna called to him as he was dragged to bed. "Xavier once told me something wise: 'Listen to your wife, they know everything.' I think it would be an honor to him if you listened." She then sat down again, laughing like a maniac.

Cosmo dragged Tails into the room and the two began to get ready for bed.

"Jeez, will our lives ever be normal?" Cosmo sighed after brushing her teeth.

"Well, let us see. I am an anthropomorphic fox; a rare version of a typical fox, and am possibly the smartest being on this planet and possibly beyond. And you are one of the last of your kind, an already sparse creature known as a seedrian; and, you are possibly the cutest, sweetest, most adorable things ever brought into existence. And, we have a child, first of its kind, on its way. Not to mention the fact that we have been visited by an alien machine over four times in our lives… So, no. I don't think that we will ever be normal." Tails spoke humorously. Cosmo only laughed and smiled cutely.

"You know what? I was thinking about how Wolfain rudely kissed me, and then well… yeah. As he did that, I thought of something really funny."

"What was that?" Tails asked, quite confused as how Cosmo could think humorously while being touched inappropriately by somebody without consent.

"Well," Cosmo sat on the bed. "Only Tails can do that to me, and he does a better job anyway." Cosmo folded her arms and tried not to laugh. Tails lay down next to her and sighed.

"I guess I am good at all that I do then, am I right?" Tails added, also trying not to laugh.

"Yes… but, please, let's go to bed now. I'm tired, and really don't want to stay up too late." Cosmo yawned.

"Aye aye ma'am; anything for my flower." Tails kissed her on the cheek, and let her snuggle into his side and get cozy and warm.

"Goodnight my beloved…" Cosmo closed her eyes and began to drift off to dreamland.

"Goodnight Cosmo; and thank you Xavier, for the greatest gift you ever gave me. Be at peace."

**This is, oddly enough, a bit far from the end. We've still got like... 3 chapters left? I think that is how long it is... And, there are still a lot of weird things that occur. (No, I'm not naming them. You'll have to read them once they get up.)**

**More coming soon...**


	16. Awakening

****

You want to know what happened to XT? Go ahead and read for yourself...

* * *

But all was not peaceful at XT-421's death site. A brilliantly lit figure danced throughout the forest. Where it went, light followed, and it was headed straight for XT-421. In front of XT the creature continued to dance, never stopping, never missing a beat.

"Ah my champion. Why so sad? Have your deeds been for good or bad? I dub them good, I dub them great! I think that you have passed my test, and shall be granted a new death date. My champion, go, from better to best. And only then, will you get to rest. Now I say to you, 'Xavier! Open those metal eyes and see! How great and wonderful life can be!'" The light cooed in a female's voice. She strode in step up to Xavier, and kissed his forehead. Some noise seemed to come from XT-421.

"Ah, tis not so good! Come on Xavier, I know you could! Better better, you must be! Come little friend, please now see!" Again the figure kissed XT on the forehead and continued her dance. Only a faint hum could be heard from XT.

"Like the stone that causes a rockslide, I too can start something. I make, I break, I love, I chide, and always do I sing. Now arise again, ye champion of old, and show everyone your heart of gold!" XT now began to stir. His eyes flickered and his dead arms on the ground began to slowly move around.

"State your name! State your game!" The voice again cooed.

"Y-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-u-u-u- f-f-f-f-i-i-i-i-r-r-r-r-s-s-s-s-t-t-t-t." XT tried to say.

"I am Celeste, long have you known me. State your name, and your game!" Celeste sung.

"C-c-c-c-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-t-t-t-t-e-e-e? H-h-h-h-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-p-p-p-m-m-m-m-m-e-e-e-e-e." XT called out with static.

"I already have, my sweet little friend. I've brought you back from a fated end."

"I-I-I-I-I a-a-a-a-m-m-m-m- X-X-X-X-a-a-a-a-v-v-v-v-i-i-i-i-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-r-r, m-m-m-o-o-o-d-d-d-e-e-e-l-l-l n-n-n-u-u-u-m-m-m-b-b-b-e-e-e-r-r-r- X-X-X-T-T-T-f-f-f-o-o-o-u-u-u-r-r-r-t-t-w-w-o-o-o-n-n-n-e-e. I-I-I-I a-a-a-m-m-m o-o-o-o-n-n-n-n a-a-a m-m-m-i-s-s-s-s-i-i-i-o-o-o-n-n t-t-t-o-o-o- u-u-n-n-n-i-i-i-t-t-t-e-e-e- l-l-l-o-o-o-v-v-v-e-e-e-r-r-s-s e-e-v-v-e-r-e-e-e-y-w-w-h-h-e-e-e-r-r-e." XT called statically. **(A/N: I realize that this may be hard for some of you to read, I will translate for that. XT said "I am Xavier, model number XT-421. I am on a mission to unite lovers everywhere'. A shortened version of his usual statement.)**

"Oh so good, and progress is made, I knew you would! And now farewell to you I will have bade." Celeste laughed as XT-421's arms began to piece themselves back together. Celeste made a leap into the air, and laughed again, just before bursting into a billion little stars, and those stars rose into the sky, and melded in with the rest of the nightscape.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" James interrupted.

"Yes… we all did." Anna whispered, careful not to wake their hosts.

"Celeste! Celeste! It was Celeste!" Lily cried out.

"Shush little one." James put his fingers over her mouth.

"We should go get her! This is our biggest lead so far in finding her. We should move on it now!" Lance ordered.

"No! Our guests are more important. And besides, we will live to see another chance like this." Anna retorted peacefully.

"Of course, little Anna, always talking, never doing." Lance grunted.

"Sometimes Lance, not acting is the best move you can make."

"Sikothek! Klieboing! Weeee!" Xenophon began; Anna rushed to shut it up.

"Yeah, James, you would know on how to not act, wouldn't you?" Lance snorted quietly at James. James, upon hearing the insult, blushed in the darkness of the Prower residence.

"Ok, it's quiet." Anna remarked triumphantly.

"B-b-b-but, we're not going after her?" Lily was confused.

"No cute one." Lance said sweetly, "We're not going after her."

"Ok." Lily was quiet, James only sighed, and Anna rolled her eyes at Lance's pitiful attempt.

"Lance, when are you going to realize that she is too young and innocent too love people? She's got the mind of a five year old. And you're just some old guy."

"I can still try can't I?" Lance growled.

"Seriously Lance, no, you can't." James began, "for starters, what are you going to do to her? You're both machines, and lack the senses, organs, and drive that sentient life uses such relationships for."

"I'd ask you to make me the right parts."

"And I'd say 'no' even though I could." James boasted, and then caught a glance from Anna, and stopped making noise.

"Yeah? Well, I think you're a useless pile of scrap!" Lance yelled.

"Lance, quiet. The mortal creatures here need sleep." Anna beckoned. And nobody made any more noise.

Anna, who was sitting next to James, leaned her head onto his should and sighed. James, with Anna's head where it was, was incapable of resting. He had liked her ever since he could think with sentient thought; and didn't know if she knew yet. Lance did, and made his life a living nightmare because of it. One day though, James would probably ask Anna to go on a date of sorts with him. But that day was far off.

"Let's get some rest, we don't get it very often, so try and get some sort of rest…" Anna called quietly, and everybody listened to the pink lieutenant and began to shut down for the night.

* * *

Throughout the night, an odd, faint sound of clanking and drilling could be heard from the forest.

The place where XT had been thrown into the tree was now a large indent in the tree, and the small fragments of metal around it were slowly moving to a mechanical mass on the ground in front of that tree.

"Come my pretty little parts, I'm coming back around. Come closer come closer, and be one with my sound… Folding parts, and gears galore, underneath I'm something more… but how? How can metal be more than metal? Have I truly a heart of gold? No. It is made of a silicone based alloy, not gold… Celeste? What did you mean? Ah, tired… save energy, no more talking…" XT moaned as the little fragments of metal clumped near him and he tinkered with them to fit his reshaping body. He had a leg, and a wing, and his arms were both making each other on the ground. His other leg was being formed at the ground where it should have been located, but, it wasn't yet attached; he needed to do that himself.

He ought to be completed by sunrise.

* * *

At the Prower residence, all was still. Daisy snored peacefully on Brunis's chest, as did Cosmo, but for Tails. The THEA members all were turned off, with the exception of James, who felt like his circuits were being electrified by Anna's head on his shoulder; it was likely that he'd be like that all night.

"Oh, so tired…" He thought aloud, careful not to wake anyone, and his eyes never blinking. He then smiled at how stupid he was being; not being able to sleep because of a girl. But he knew that this one was special, and she was the only person that he would ever like, ever.

"Oh little Anna, good dreams to you…" James looked at Anna, sleeping on his shoulder peacefully, and his eyes changed colors. James task was to give people good dreams, and to give people the ability to have high expectations. Though he loved to build things, and this had nothing to do with his dream making abilities, he still did. Anna shifted her weight and leaned her head on the other side of the couch, releasing James of his paralysis, and granting him sleep.

* * *

XT-421 had just reattached his last little bolt on the underside of his ear as he stood up, for the first time since he died. His legs, still a bit feeble from their poor reconstruction, buckled slightly by the weight that was XT-421.

"Ah! Tired, sleepy! Home I must go. But I'm too weak! Ack! Now where to? I know! Out of the forest I must go, to sleep and recover, but no one must know… I must be secret in my sneaky ways. And rest up in the mansion for a great many days. Alas, goodnight- good morning actually, to you Prowers…" And XT hobbled off, out of the forest as the first rays of a new day stretched outwards into the sky.

* * *

Tails woke to the sound of the THEA members talking in his kitchen. Not bothering to get his shoes or gloves on, he walked out of his room yawning.

"Why did he leave the box?" Lily whined.

"Listen Lily, we don't know why he left it, we just know that he did." James said, obviously annoyed at Lily's whining.

"What box?" Tails asked yawning.

"Oh, uh, hi Tails! What box? What are you talking about?" Lance hurriedly said in shock. The fear in his voice made Tails alert and awake.

"The one that caused your talking and thus woke me up."

"Tails, do you have any idea what this is?" Anna walked up to him and presented the small cube that XT had placed on his counter the previous day.

"No." Tails answered modestly.

"Well, it's like a puzzle, I'm not going to tell you how to solve it, but, I can hint to what's inside. All of us Rinocian machines have thousands of years of knowledge, stored in our memory banks. And, well, sometimes they can be copied."

"Are you saying that this box contains all of XT's, I mean Xavier's, memory?"

"Well, a great deal of it could be…"

"That's very foolish of him…" Lance grumbled.

"Yes, it is. But it does say something important. Xavier trusts you with all of his knowledge. That is a rare gift…" Anna agreed.

"Yes… well, I'll get working on it then. Maybe I can figure out how to clone him, or something…"

"I highly doubt that. Our creator was only able to build us as fighting machines, and Celeste made us living, so, you'd have to have more smarts than like, a person who can make planets…"

"I can make planets though…"

"Not like them…" Anna's eyes went off into the distance.

"Ok then, but still, I'll be working on it. In the mean time, you can all either leave, or stay around for a bit again, but, it'll be lonely, I'm leaving for work, Cosmo's leaving for work, and Daisy's going to school. Brunis however will probably sleep for most of today…"

"Thanks for the offer Tails, but, I think that we must leave… THEA, pack up, we're leaving again." Upon hearing Anna's command, a few groans came from the group, but they did as they were told, and packed themselves up into their ship, the Resonance, and got ready to launch. Tails walked outside, still barefoot, and called out to them.

"See you later, good luck! I'm sorry about Xavier!" He called out.

"Don't be!" Anna laughed over a speaker as the ship blasted off out of the atmosphere.

"Why not?" Tails thought as he walked back in to make breakfast for his family.

* * *

As Tails stepped back into the house, Cosmo was already making breakfast.

"Where did all of our guests go?" Cosmo looked sleepily at Tails.

"They left, telling us not to worry about XT…" Tails replied, yearning to go back to sleep.

"Oh… well, can you finish breakfast? I have got to wake up Daisy." Cosmo wandered off, not waiting for an answer.

"Ok, I will." Tails felt like he hadn't slept in years. Yesterday was terrible stress to go through, Daisy kidnapped, wife almost molested, Daisy actually molested, XT-421 dying, arrival of the THEA members, and not to mention trying to sleep after all of that. Tails was beat. He silently went about finishing making the waffles that Cosmo had started.

* * *

Daisy was sleeping very peacefully, nestled deeply into Brunis's warm chest. Cosmo approached rather quietly, and sat down next to her daughter.

"Daisy," Cosmo calmly spoke while rubbing her daughters back gently, "It's time to get up dear." Daisy, in response to her mother's request, got out of bed, and went through her morning routine of brushing her hair, getting dressed, and going out of her room to eat breakfast.

* * *

The whole Prower family, all tired and groggy, made little noise as they ate their breakfasts and piled into the plane to go to the places they needed to be at. With nobody at the house, and no noise to drown out the little things that can wake up people, Brunis awoke.

Dazed and confused, Brunis opened his eyes, wondering if he was dead. But, realizing that he was in Daisy's bed, without her there, he realized that he couldn't have passed on to a better place. He moaned as he put his hand to his forehead, which made him yelp when he realized that he had no fur there. He clumsily got out of bed and tottered around to the bathroom for a mirror.

He looked into the reflection in horror. Most of his fur was either thinned in areas, or completely removed. Parts of his skin seemed to be foreign, as if someone had replaced it with a slightly similar material. He couldn't remember much; that is, all of the events that happened to him while he was unconscious. He looked hideous, and thoughts of sadness filled his mind. Seeing himself look like this also made him upset.

"Who could love a monster like this? I look terrible… If Daisy ever found out about me doing what I did, she'd hate me forever. Everyone would hate me. Even I hate me. But, if I were to stay here, it's just inevitable that all of these dastardly deeds will come to light. I can't, couldn't, bear to see anyone of the Prower family angry at me. They went and saved my life, twice, they gave me my first taste at love, and they gave me a place to stay when there was nowhere else to go. And what did I give them in return? I kidnap their daughter and give him to my perverted boss as a wife, just to save my own skin from being beat up. I am sick. Just thinking about this makes me sick. How could anybody love a person like me? Where on this planet, or even beyond, do I even belong? I've ruined everything in my life that was ever good, and I don't think that I will ever get it back. I've got to leave." Brunis angrily spoke to himself as he stared down the battle worn figure in the mirror.

Brunis wandered around the house, searching for a pen and paper, and began to write.

* * *

**So misguided is that child... poor Brunis... I hope XT can get him fast enough... or Daisy, or Tails, or Cosmo... heck, even Sonic would do, all they need to do is talk to the boy for ten minutes...**

**(There is one chpater left. I lied in my last one...)**

**More coming soon...**


	17. The End

****

The LAST CHAPTER! Oh, I want to say so much... but... I'll save it for the end...

* * *

Daisy had a tough time at school. Without her best, and one of few, friends gone, she felt lost. People at school had all wondered about Brunis too; he had a chance at being one of the most popular kids because of his athletic abilities and handsome looks. Daisy would just sigh whenever she was asked where Brunis was, and tell them that he was resting at home. Few kids, all in fear of the wrath of Brunis, didn't try to harm Daisy in any way, but, some people were still just plain rude.

For unknown reasons that the principal would not discuss, gym class had been canceled until further notice. Apparently, something had happened to the gym coach, XT-421, and he was incapable of coming to class. In fact, because of XT-421's modified security system, no one could even open the doors.

For Daisy though, the day trudged on very slowly. She wanted to be at home, with her darling Brunis, and be with him and help him get better. Even though he looked terrible, Daisy still loved him, and was determined to heal him up to his former self. She watched as the minute hand on the clock above the teacher's head took a year to move one place on the clock. To her, forces were conspiring to make her day longer than it really was.

As the school day ended, and Daisy walked outside into the warm bright sunlight, Tails was already waiting for her, to take her home.

* * *

Brunis heard the plane roaring into the area of the house, and freaked out. He scrambled to finish the letter he'd been writing, and continued to try and hide the very many drafts of it that he'd written before the final copy of it. Worried about being seen by the family, who he thought hated him, he ran into the place where he was before anybody saw him get up; Daisy's bed.

The sound of the engines off of the plane died down and the small, faint pitter-patter or Daisy's feet could be heard throughout the house. The engines roared to life again, and Tails seemed to have left to pick up Cosmo. Brunis had gone into the bed, pretending to be asleep, something that he was very good at. Daisy ran into the room, tossing her schoolbag on the ground, and jumped onto the bed next to Brunis. She stared at her sleeping hero, and was filled with warm thoughts.

"Oh who am I kidding? You can't hear me I know. But, I wish so much to talk to you. Brunis, what you did yesterday was amazing. Those men were all going to take me away, and do evil things to me, and you came to my rescue. I've never met a person who'd ever want to do that for me. In three days, you've proved to be more of a friend than I even thought could be possible, and now, I've got my first boyfriend ever, and he is one that will always be there for me, no matter the situation, and no matter the consequence. I mean, look at what you did, though you can't because you're in a coma or something… But still. You went out of your way to save me, over five times over the past few days. You took my fall when we fell off the tree. You yelled at those boys, even if it got you in trouble. You went and jumped in front of the basketball that Mr. Brown launched at my face. You stood up to those terrible fifth grade boys who wanted to molest me. You then go and run into a pit of lusty men and save me from them and their filthy paws. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me. I mean, people don't even help me pick up my pencils if they fall. They just watch as I try to pick them up again. However, you are different. You would go and carry me a hundred miles if I was tired. You would carry my books for me. You would do anything I tell you, and just because I smile at you. I've never had a friend like that before…" Daisy who had been sitting on the side of the bed the whole time, let herself fall onto Brunis's side gently, and again curled up in his warmth.

Brunis felt terrible. Daisy cared for him too much to know everything. If she knew about how he'd caused the commotion about last night, she'd be in a state of confusion, not knowing who to believe. And now, with her being warmed by the heat off his side, he didn't feel any better about his decision.

The plane roared back in to the hearing range, and landed. Brunis by this point started going to sleep for real. He needed his energy for what he was going to do the next day. Daisy, hearing the plane, ran off to her parents, leaving a devastated, sleeping Brunis in her wake.

At the table, Cosmo already had dinner ready. The family ate, still waiting for Brunis to get up and join them, but he never did. They ate in silence then. Cosmo and Tails could feel the aura of worry and love of their daughter for Brunis. This made them quiet and in a state of waiting.

"Daisy, though it is early, I think you might want to go to bed." Tails suggested, seeing his daughter's sadness over Brunis, who was injured and sleeping.

"Why?" She sighed.

"Well, Brunis isn't going to get up for a bit it seems, and, well, I can see that you aren't going to be able to do anything but worry about him awake. And, maybe asleep, you could pass the time by. You never know, he may be awake by morning." Tails replied, sympathetic for her.

"Yes, listen to him Daisy, Tails is right. Awake, you're just going to worry yourself gray-haired." Daisy then gasped at the thought of having gray hair, and ran off to bed.

"Well, at least she might get some sleep." Tails sighed.

"Yeah, she's so in love with that boy."

"Why shouldn't she be? He's perfect for her. He's strong, kind, caring, and, most importantly to us, he looks out for Daisy like some guardian angel."

"I know; he is perfect for her. Just like you were for me." Cosmo took her plates up, smiling at Tails.

"Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if the two got married or something." Tails laughed.

"At that young age?"

"Do you not remember that that was us eight years ago? Both at eight or just nine, standing together at the altar as newlyweds? Though, I do agree, they are mentally a bit too young for it. Maybe a few years, if the still are together." Cosmo gave a look to Tails that said something like 'Are you serious? 'If'?'

"There's no doubt in my mind that those two will stay together forever. It's inevitable that they'll get married, but not anytime soon, hopefully. First we need to make sure that they will both have good jobs and stuff…" Cosmo finally agreed.

"Well, Daisy's gone to bed, I've got no work, and your gardening skills don't need working, so what are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"We could see how our kid is doing." Cosmo grinned as Tails escorted her to that room with the child. The two then sat in front of it, not sure of what was going to happen, what kind of gender it would have, or what it would look like. The two fantasized what this hybrid would come out as, who it might resemble more, and what its personality would be like. The possibilities were endless.

* * *

As Tails and Cosmo fantasized about their unborn child, XT-421 had been lying on a hill. This hill was away from the forest, far from his mansion, and far from town, and far from Tails' house. But he didn't care. He had been lying on the grassy hill all day, letting the sun charge him up a bit. With any luck, it would be enough to get home to his generator. But, if not, He would just lie down on another hill. XT-421 had no reason to rush. Everyone thought he was dead. No one wished of his services yet, and even if they did, he couldn't help, he was far too weak. Like the old person he was, he lugged himself off of his seat, and began to hobble on home, again.

* * *

It was now later in the night. Cosmo and Tails had fallen asleep in to the hum of the machine that kept their one child growing, and the sound of each other's breath. The urge to go to bed was too great for them to even make it to their bed. Tails was leaning his head back on a wall, and Cosmo leaned her head on his shoulder, and the two closed their eyes at the tragic events that had happened to them in the past two days.

It was then, that everyone was asleep, that Brunis woke up. He heard the soft, sweet sound of Daisy's breath on his side, where she always was if he was sleeping. Brunis got up silently, and out of the bed. He tucked Daisy in gently, and kissed her on the cheek. At this, Daisy's face crept into a faint grin, and she repositioned herself for more comfort, without Brunis there.

Brunis snuck out of the room silently, and headed to the kitchen. On the table, he placed the letter that he wrote earlier that day, and then remembered something. He strode over into the garage, and, though weak and tired from the day before, he picked up a large amount of wood in one arm, and a small amount of tools in the other. Armed for work, he walked over to the area that Daisy liked.

Immediately, he went to work. It started with one plank, and then another, and then more, and more and more. All of the wood planks that he brought were being lifted into the tree that Daisy liked with a rope system, and then Brunis would nail them sturdily into place. By midnight, there was a platform in the tree. And, with the remaining pieces of wood, Brunis built some walls, and a roof, all with open windows and a sky roof so that Daisy could gaze into the stars. Brunis even put in a trapdoor with a rope ladder so that Daisy could come up into the tree house and then hide herself there, and not let anyone else in. By the time that all of the wood was used up, there was a perfect tree house in Daisy's favorite tree, without any part of the tree being chopped off or severely damaged, and it was about four in the morning.

Brunis returned to the house, amazed at what he just accomplished in less than seven hours, to return the tools. As he put the tools away, he heard a faint thud from Daisy's room. Worried, he ran over there, as quiet as can be, to see what had happened. He entered the room, only to find that Daisy had just rolled off of the bed. She was still asleep, but she was trying to get back up on the bed unconsciously. Brunis didn't know that she was still asleep though.

"Daisy?" He asked, to see if she was awake or not.

"Unggh." Daisy moaned, grasping at the covers of the bed, in any attempts to get back on it.

"Oh, you're just asleep." Brunis sighed, relieved. Daisy nodded her head, subconsciously agreed to what he said.

"Here Daisy, let me help you up." Brunis helped Daisy off of the floor, and helped her stand up. She held on to his shoulder for support as he put the covers back onto the bed.

"Daisy," He started. Even though she was asleep, it was still hard for him to say this. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Daisy's subconscious mind tried to ask.

"I… it's… well… you…" Daisy leaned forward, maybe on accident from losing her grip on his shoulder, or maybe from instinct, and feel into a kiss with Brunis.

"Ooh, soft lips…" Daisy mumbled, and fell onto the bed. Brunis tucked her in tightly and kissed her on the cheek. He didn't want to go at all. But, he knew that the family would kill him in more gruesome ways than Wolfain would have if they ever found out about his betrayal.

"Sayonara, Daisy…" Brunis softly said to his golden haired, sleeping flower, as he left the Prower residence, with no thoughts of returning, ever again.

* * *

Daisy awoke that Saturday morning to the rise of the sun. Expecting to see Brunis's shining, though battle worn, face right next to her, she turned, only to roll onto nothing but empty blankets.

"Oh, he must've woken up already." Daisy said to herself as she got dressed for a day of fun with her beloved.

Daisy walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Brunis happily munching on some breakfast, or hanging out in the kitchen maybe talking to her parents about something, but found no Brunis in the kitchen either. Instead, she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table with her hand propping up her face with an emotionless look on it. Tails was in leaning against the wall in the kitchen, his hand rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Where's Brunis?" She then saw them look so depressed, "Why are you two so sad?" Cosmo didn't say anything, she just pointed to an opened letter on the counter. Daisy looked at them curiously.

"What about the letter?"

"Read it." Cosmo's face looked very sad.

"Ok…" Daisy walked over to the letter, and began to read it, while leaning against a wall in the kitchen.

_Dear Prower Family,_

_I must thank you all for your gracious hospitality. You have all been nicer to me than I probably deserved. You gave me food, you gave me shelter, you saved my life, twice, and you gave me love. I could never repay you for that. But, I can do something. Daisy, show your parents the special place that you showed me. There ought to be a tree house there. I hope you enjoy it._

_But, I must say this, do not think me as the good person you knew. For I did something unforgivable. Something that everyone should hate me for. The ambush by those wolves, I knew about it, and willingly got Daisy into that mess. I'm unbelievably sorry._

Daisy held her hand to her mouth, a bit angry at Brunis, but still remembering the fact that he did get her out of the mess. She didn't want to keep reading, but something urged her to keep going.

_Yesterday, my boss, the large wolf that tried to marry Daisy, confronted me, and to save my own hide, I lied, and ultimately agreed on kidnapping Daisy. He told me that if I didn't comply, he'd kill me, Daisy, and the rest of the Prower family. So I thought foolishly that if I gave Daisy to Wolfain, my boss, then she would be spared death. I almost didn't kidnap her. Something inside of me knew that this would all mess up, but it was too late. I was already in the sights of my clan, and knew that I had to run away. I ran far away, to another section of the woods, hoping to leave it all behind, and sort out all of my thoughts. But then, this, creature, Celeste, she called herself, turned into a figure that looked like Daisy, and I realized how stupid I was to let them have Daisy, knowing what happens to all girls in my clan. She told me to go back there, regardless of life or death, and save her. I realize now, that without Daisy, I would've been dead anyways. I did rescue Daisy, and brought her home. Though she was drugged, she should be fine now. I have left. And you won't find me. I have decided to leave on a journey to find out exactly who I am inside. Maybe one day I'll return. But, after this event, my hopes for Daisy still being in love with me aren't very high. How could one love the person who betrayed her? Daisy should never, would never, like me again, for what I did to save myself. I hate myself, and couldn't bear to stay here with those which I betrayed. I hope that on this journey of mine, I will become a better person. Also I wish to find my limits, what talents that I have, and what I can do in times of peril, and the like…_

_Goodbye, this may, most likely, be the last time you ever hear from me._

_Brunis the Wolf_

Daisy stared blankly at the paper, and dropped it. Her gaze continued to stare at the place that, when in her hands, the paper said, 'Daisy should never like me again.' A tear fell from her face, a single tear. She stood there, frozen. She then fell down against the wall, and burst into tears.

"Why Brunis? I still love you! I always will! I always have! Come back!" Daisy tried to get up off of the ground, but she was trembling too much to even crawl. Upon hearing her daughter cry so helplessly, Cosmo too burst into tears.

"Oh my little flowers come here." Tails said calmly, fighting back tears, sitting next to Daisy who clung to him, crying. Cosmo too joined the group, hugging Tails and Daisy at the same time. The three then reviewed in sadness everything good that Brunis, did, and why he should still be there, and cried about the whole situation.

* * *

XT-421, who had been in his house since early that morning, lay outside his small mansion, resting in the sun, with a large cord attached to his back. This cord was connected to his house, which contained a large variety of energy sources. He heard the Prower family, crying over the exodus of Brunis, and their tears began to short circuit his heart.

"Curse my metal energy! I won't be able to do anything for them for almost seven years. I won't be able to fly, transfigure myself, read minds, or even send a copter for at least a year. And by that time, finding Brunis would take too long, he could get anywhere." XT got up, he couldn't lose any energy if he was hooked up to his house, but he could overuse it either. Instead, he walked into his house, stood in front of a large panel, filled with dials, knobs, buttons, and levers. His fingers danced across the panel as a sad, fast music echoed in the area that his house was made in. He then began to mimic thousands of sad love songs about the millions of star crossed lovers out there in existence that he hadn't yet helped. He then fell backwards, sighed and laid down saying.

"And this is why I fight... for all of you lovers out there who are fated to be apart, but seem so perfect. I fight for you."

**I-I totally did not want this to be the end... but it is... They DO NOT get a happily-ever-after, and XT did fail because he died and then was too wek to continue...**

**So... how pissed off are you at me right now? Please R&R.**

* * *

**Is this when I tell you that I am working on a sequel?**


End file.
